Un Conte de Noël
by onceuponaSigne
Summary: AU CS. Killian, PDG de la Jones Corporation doit faire face à une périlleuse mission en cette période d'avant fête, il doit fermer la plus ancienne usine de jouet du Maine, la Storybrook Factory. Cependant, il s'attendait pas à rencontrer un obstacle de taille : la shérif fraîchement nommée : Emma Swan, bien décidée à sauver la ville de son enfance. Vont-ils se trouver en chemin ?
1. Chapter 1

_**COUCOU A TOUS ! ET BONNE ANNÉE !**_

 _ **Quel plaisir de vous retrouver !**_

 _ **Me revoilà avec ce petit conte de noël que j'aurai voulu publier plus vite mais je m'étais INTERDIT formellement de publier avant d'avoir apposer le "Fin" sur cette histoire qui devait être à la base un OS mais quand j'ai vu la longueur j'ai vite abandonné l'idée d'OS pour fic. Tant mieux pour vous ça en fait plus à lire ;).**_

 _ **Bon j'arrive peut-être un peu en retard avec ce conte de noël alors que la nouvelle année a commencé mais bon je me dis que tant que je ne le publiais pas en juin tout allait bien, bah oui la neige les pères noël et les décoration de noël au mois de juin ça le fait moins hein ;).**_

 _ **Je ne sais pas comment tout ça a commencé certainement tous ces téléfilms de noël auxquels on a eu le droit récemment ça m'a tourné la tête et puis j'ai toujours pensé que faire une fic ou un OS CS sur un thème de noël était comme une sorte d'indispensable. Donc voilà c'est fait ! J'ai pris un plaisir fou à l'écrire et j'espère que vous en aurez autant à le lire.**_

 _ **Pour ceux et celles qui se poserait la question ma première fic un petit miracle est toujours en cours je compte bien la finir et je veux la finir un jour mais le temps et l'inspiration ne sont pas forcément des facteurs que l'on maîtrise toujours, mais je ne l'oublie pas. Je dois également avouer que l'une des raisons qui fait que je n'ai rien écrit pour un petit miracle c'est parce que comme le dirait Kufikiria je suis passé du côté obscur de la force et que j'ai eu plein d'idée de projet de fic que j'ai commencé à rédiger donc voilà une raison du pourquoi du comment ;). Pour ceux qui aime ce que j'écris ça signifie donc que ma fic Un petit miracle et cette fic pourront peut-être avoir des petits frères et des petites sœurs lol ;).**_

 _ **Et maintenant le plus important : j'aimerai dédier ou dédicacer je sais pas trop comment dire ;) ce petit conte de noël à** **Kufikiria, TrueLoveTackle et Jayamisia avec qui j'ai beaucoup échangé sur mes fic ou projets de fic et échangé tout court aussi. Voilà les filles comme la période des cadeaux s'est terminée il y a pas si longtemps un voici un autre qui vous fera plaisir j'espère si vous faites un petit tour par ici :). En plus le joke ici c'est que je vous ai beaucoup parlé de mes projets de fic mais pas celui là donc total découverte.**_

 _ **Pour tous les lecteurs qui voudront tenter cette aventure, je tiens à préciser que ce premier chapitre est assez long car je devais planter le décor ceux qui suivront seront de taille variable mais certainement plus courts. Pour info aussi ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre qu'il y a des interactions CS car comme je l'ai dit il faut bien planter le décor, mais dès le deuxième chapitre nos loulous préférés vont interagir ensemble.**_

 _ **Comme vous l'aurez compris c'est une fic CS, mais avec plein d'autres perso de Ouat car j'adore inclure d'autres perso de la série, petite précision il n'y a pas de perso de la s7 sauf une toute petite entorse qui n'en est pas vraiment une car c'est une mention et pas un perso dans cette fic vous verrez c'est des les derniers chapitre je ne sais plus lequel oui oui oui ;) on peut pas être partout ;).**_

 _ **Comme d'habitude seule l'histoire m'appartient et non ces personnages qui sont l'œuvre des créateur de OUAT vous connaissez la chanson hein ;).**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _ **Un Conte de Noël :**_

 _ **Chapitre 1 : Il était une fois :**_

 **E** ncore un de ces pénibles conseils d'administration à supporter pour Killian !

Pendant ces longs débats qui tournaient plus selon Killian à la foire d'empoigne entre les différents actionnaires dont le seul but était de s'assurer le plus grand profit possible, qu'à une discussion entre hommes civilisés. Il arrivait à Killian de s'évader par la pensée et de rêver à une autre vie, plus simple.

Malheureusement, souvent dans sa rêverie il était rattrapé par son sempiternel questionnement sur les raisons qu'il l'avait fait accepter ce poste. Lui qui était si attaché à la liberté il s'était enfermé dans une belle cage dorée. L'avait-il fait par obligation, devoir ? Pour attirer l'attention de celui dont il avait toujours voulu même s'il refusait de l'avouer décrocher un peu d'admiration, un peu de fierté un peu d'affection tout simplement ou peut-être tout cela à la fois.

Une chose était sûre l'on était vendredi après-midi il était presque dix-sept heures et Killian ne pouvait pas même se réconforter en se disant que la torture allait bientôt s'arrêter. Qu'il allait comme il le faisait toujours les vendredi après-midi se promener dans le port de New-York, le seul endroit qui lui décrochait un peu d'intérêt et de passion.

Non rien de tout cela était prévu pour lui aujourd'hui car l'heure était grave, la Gold Company menaçait l'empire de Killian avec ses OPA agressives.

Rumple Gold était le pire homme d'affaire que la terre ai jamais porté. Il ne reculait devant rien pour arriver à ses fins et certainement pas d'utiliser les moyens les plus vils qui se trouvait à sa disposition et Killian devait réagir s'il ne voulait pas voir la société qu'il dirigeait, héritage de son père, sombrer comme le Titanic.

Malgré son désamour pour le monde des affaires, Killian était bien déterminé à se battre et à chaque fois qu'un obstacle se dressait devant lui il se rappelait toujours ce que son aîné, son frère et modèle lui avait enseigné : _″Un homme incapable de se battre pour ce qu'il veut, mérite ce qu'il obtient.″_

Même si jusqu'à maintenant cette devise n'avait jamais vraiment fait écho en Killian. Il l'a considérait plus comme un moyen de faire honneur à son frère partit bien trop vite. Liam s'était toujours battu pour ses convictions et avait servit son pays avec bravoure et honneur au point d'y laisser la vie.

Soudain un **″Qu'en pensez-vous Monsieur Jones ?″** retentit le sortant de ses pensées dans lesquelles il s'était réfugié pour fuir quelque peu les débats à l'ordre du jour.

Comme souvent Killian ne savait absolument pas quel était l'objet de la discussion, mais il pouvait compter sur le secours et le soutien sans faille de son assistante dévouée Mademoiselle Chloé Bell que tout le monde appelait Tink.

\- ″Pensez-vous vraiment que nous devrions fermer l'usine la plus importante du Maine, la Storybrook Factory, Monsieur Jones ?″ S'adressa-t-elle formellement à Killian ce qui lui permettait de replonger discrètement Killian dans le débat.

Mais Killian n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que ce vieux retord d'Albert Spencer adressa à cette pauvre Tink la remarque suivante :

\- ″La plus importante AH CA OUI ! La PLUS VIEILLE, la PLUS COÛTEUSE de nos usines et je ne ferai l'affront à personne de rappeler le GOUFFRE qu'est cette usine en terme de masse salariale !″

\- ″Et LA PLUS PRODUCTIVE, LE SYMBOLE de la Jones Corporation, notre image de marque !Sans compter que fermer cette usine serait un drame pour l'économie locale !″ Rétorqua la jeune Tink sans se laisser démonter, ni impressionner.

\- ″Nous ne sommes pas là pour faire du sentiment Mademoiselle Bell ! Et depuis quand se sont les petites assistantes insolentes qui font les affaires dans cette société !″ Asséna ce vieux grippe-sou d' actionnaire.

\- **″Depuis que c'est moi qui est aux commandes SPENCER !″** Intervint Killian avec ferveur de façon à marquer son autorité.

″Dois-je vous rappeler qui est l'actionnaire majoritaire de cette société ! Et Mademoiselle Bell interviendra autant de fois qu'elle le voudra d'autant que ses remarques sont plus sensées que les vôtres.″ Cela mit fin au débat, puis Killian conclut la réunion en annonçant qu'il ne prendrait aucune décision de fermeture d'usine sans les évaluer en se rendant sur chaque sites de production.

\- ″Mais nous sommes à un mois de Noël et la situation est grave Monsieur Jones !″ S'étouffa presque un autre actionnaire.

\- ″Et bien cela me laisse quatre bonnes semaines pour agir !″ Répondit malicieusement Killian pour le moucher tout en échangeant des regards entendus avec son assistante qui avait compris la manœuvre de Killian.

Killian se leva de sa chaise prit toutes ses affaires et annonça aux actionnaires et à ses collaborateurs que la réunion était close sous leurs regards effarés, hormis pour Tink qui le suivi jusqu'à son bureau.

Killian lança nonchalamment ses affaires sur son bureau tout en desserrant son nœud de cravate qui lui donnait l'impression de l'étrangler, était-ce le nœud ou les responsabilités qu'il avait ?

\- ″Tu as été brillant !″ Dit fièrement la jeune femme avec beaucoup de sollicitude.

\- ″Je t'en prie Tink, la seule chose de bien que j'ai su faire c'est clouer le bec de ce vieux Spencer.″ Répondit Killian avec agacement envers lui même.

\- ″Et tu vas évaluer les sites de production, donnant ainsi une chance à chacune de nos usines de continuer leur activité et c'est aussi donner une chance à tous les salariés de notre groupe. Qui sait peut-être même que l'on trouvera une solution pour n'en fermer aucune.″ Annonça Tink avec beaucoup d'espoir et de soutien car Killian avait la fâcheuse tendance à se dévaloriser et ce depuis son enfance.

\- ″J'admire la confiance que tu places en moi Tink mais soyons honnête j'étais encore perdu dans mes pensées pendant le conseil et sans toi j'aurai lamentablement fait naufrage. Je me demande pourquoi père ne t'a pas choisi pour diriger ce groupe, tu t'y prends bien mieux que moi.″ Révéla,

las Killian.

Tink qui était assise en face de Killian posa sa main sur celle de Killian pour le réconforter :

\- ″Ne te dévalorise pas comme ça, tu es beaucoup trop dur avec toi même. Je n'aime vraiment pas te voir comme ça, alors concentrons-nous sur le positif et l'action ! Je vais réserver un vol et nous allons évaluer la situation dans chaque site.″ Dit avec dynamisme le petit brin de femme.

\- ″Non, Tink.″ Rétorqua Killian.

\- ″Quoi !? Mais tu as dit que tu évaluerais chaque site de production, tu vas le faire n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne vas pas te ranger derrière la facilité et fermer le site de Storybrook comme le voudrait Spencer quand même ?″ Demanda-t-elle avec un grand étonnement.

\- ″Non je vais bien évaluer chaque site mais je le ferais seul, tu ne viendras pas avec moi Tink.″ Répondit Killian.

\- ″Mais...″ Lâcha Tink à court de mots puis elle se reprit ″Comment tu-vas faire ?″ Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

\- ″Et bien je vais emporter mes dossiers, m'habiller chaudement et prendre le jet de la compagnie Tink.″ Dit-il avec humour.

\- ″Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Killian Brennan Jones.″ Reprit-elle sur un ton non amusé.

Killian comprit qu'elle ne s'était pas laissée duper par son humour, le fait qu'elle l'appelle par ses prénoms et son nom ne laissait aucun doute sur ce point.

\- ″Ne t'inquiète pas Tink, tout va bien se passer.″ Ajouta-t-il sérieusement pour la rassurer.

\- ″Tout vas bien se passer, tu détestes Noël et tu vas te rendre dans l'une des villes au plus fort esprit de Noël qui soit pour une mission qui n'est autre que l'annonce d'éventuelles fermetures de sites et tu es en train d'essayer de me faire gober que tout va bien se passer ?! Et cerise sur le gâteau tu risque fortement de passer ces moments complètement seul ! Laisse moi venir avec toi tu as besoin de soutien !″ Sollicita Tink.

\- ″Non Tink, c'est justement parce que j'ai besoin de ton soutien et de ton aide que je veux que tu restes ici, je veux que mon premier matelot tienne la barre et garde un œil sur ce qui se passe ici. _(Killian adorait utiliser le vocabulaire maritime)_. Et surtout je veux que tu restes ici pour passer de bonnes fêtes avec ton mari, se n'est pas parce que je ne peux pas supporter Noël que cela doit en priver les autres et je sais à quel point tu aimes cette période de l'année et tous les efforts que tu fais pour ne pas le montrer en ma présence. Parce que tu connais les raisons qui me font détester ce jour particulier.″ Dit Killian emplit d'émotion.

\- ″Des raisons plus que légitimes, Killian.″ Rétorqua Tink avec soutien.

\- ″Certes mais cela ne doit pas pour autant t'affecter, ou Graham c'est votre premier Noël en tant que couple marié, il est hors de question que je vienne me joindre à vous accompagné de ma mauvaise humeur.″ Affirma résolu Killian.

\- ″Mais c'est la tradition Killian, Graham et moi nous t'aimons et nous voulons t'apporter notre soutien surtout en ce jour si particulier pour toi.″ Répondit-elle avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

\- ″Les traditions sont parfois faites pour être changées petite sœur et il arrivera un jour où Graham et toi vous aurez des enfants et il ne sera plus de bon ton de passer le 25 décembre à vider quelques bouteilles de rhum en faisant des jeux stupides. Vos enfants voudront voir des sapins de Noël à foison, avoir une montagne de cadeaux, des pères noël par milliers en chantant des chants de Noël, pas question de leur imposer le scrooge de Noël que je suis.″ Dit Killian.

\- ″C'est faux je suis sûre que les enfants que Graham et moi auront et qui n'existent pas encore adoreront leur tonton Killian. Tu as juste besoin de trouver quelqu'un qui va te redonner goût à la vie ce jour là et en attendant tu peux compter sur moi et Graham.″ Affirma Tink avec un sourire sincère.

Le fait que Tink l'incluait dans l'image qu'elle avait de sa future famille était très réconfortant pour lui. Graham, Killian et Tink étaient des amis d'enfance que la vie n'avait pas séparés, de vrais soutiens indéfectibles. Killian considérait même Tink comme la petite sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

\- ″Je suis vraiment touché Tink tu sais quel point ton amitié et celle de Graham compte pour moi, mais j'ai pris ma décision, je vais régler ce problème d'usine et ensuite je pars naviguer dans les Bahamas pour Noël.″ Annonça le jeune homme.

\- ″Mais tu seras au moins là pour notre fête du nouvel an ?″ Demanda-t-elle inquiète du besoin de solitude qu'exprimait son ami.

\- ″Bien sur comment manquer le trac-nard organisé, que dis-je le guet-apens du blind-date que vous me concoctez tous les ans. Je suis sûr que Graham est déjà en service commandé en train de lister toutes les jeunes femmes célibataires de son entreprise qui pourrait potentiellement survivre à une soirée du nouvel an avec moi enfin ça elles elles ne le savent pas.″ Répondit Killian très amusé.

\- ″Killian nous ne voulons que ton bonheur et trouver quelqu'un avec qui partager ta vie ne peut qu'y contribuer tu sais.″ Répondit Tink.

\- ″Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin _(répondit-il de façon ironique)_. Mais compte sur moi pour le 31, j'ai hâte de voir comment Graham s'en est sortit cette fois _(Killian fit un baiser délicat sur la tempe de Tink)_. Je dois y aller maintenant, je t'appelle dès que je suis arrivé et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi tout va bien se passer.″

\- ″Fais un bon voyage et trouves toi ton aiguille Killian.″ Dit Tink en voyant Killian sortir du bureau.

Killian se retourna vers elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil et en ajoutant :

\- ″Le mois de décembre n'est pas un bon mois pour faner Tink.″

Au loin Albert assista à la scène et s'empressa de sortir et de se mettre à l'écart et passa un coup de fil :

″ _Oui c'est Spencer, les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu, je suis sûr que le play-boy et la gamine préparent quelque chose. D'ailleurs il doit se rendre sur les sites de production pour évaluer quelles entreprises fermer ou non plutôt que de fermer celle de Storybrook comme je l'ai proposé._ (La voix de l'interlocuteur de Spencer s'énerve) _Je sais bien Monsieur qu'il faut lui faire fermer le meilleur atout de sa société mais je suis actionnaire minoritaire et ce petit prince fait ce qu'il veut._ (L'interlocuteur de Spencer monte encore dans les tours) _Oui... oui... je sais Monsieur, bien sûr que je sais ce que je vous dois_ (Dit Spencer d'une voix soumise) _. Je vais faire mieux que mon possible oui Monsieur._

 _Il faut que je vous informe également, la petite peste a adressé un message codé à cet héritier de pacotille avant qu'il parte elle lui a dit de ″trouver son aiguille″ ce à quoi il lui a répondu que ″Le mois de décembre n'est pas un bon mois pour faner Tink.″ Mais comment voulez vous que je le sache Monsieur ! C'est certainement un code entre eux en tout cas ça sent le coup foireux pour nous._ (L'interlocuteur de Spencer lui raccrocha au nez en lui disant qu'il allait s'occuper de ce problème puisqu'il est entouré d'incapable et la communication s'arrêta) _″_

 _ **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

* * *

 _ **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

 _ **Pendant ce temps à Storybrook**_ _ **:**_

Tous les habitants s'affairaient à décorer la ville et mettre en place tous les préparatifs de Noël, Storybrook devait maintenir sa réputation de ville de Noël la plus féerique de tous les États-Unis. La petite agglomération détenait ce titre depuis que ce concours avait été créé comme si une certaine magie bénissait la petite bourgade, lui assurant chaque année de remporter le prix.

Pas un centimètre carré échappait à l'obligation de revêtir les couleurs de noël. Tous les commerces, magasins et échoppes étaient décorés, toutes les habitations jusqu'au commissariat de la petite ville représentaient noël.

Cette année c'était Emma qui était en charge de parer le commissariat, la jeune femme ayant été élue shérif de la ville c'était à elle qu'incombait cette responsabilité, qui n'en était pas vraiment une pour elle.

En fait Emma n'avait pas toujours aimé Noël, tous les noëls qu'elle avait passé en foyer en était la cause.

* * *

 ** _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

 _ **Flasback**_ _ **:**_ _(sur l'enfance et l'adolescence d'Emma)_

Emma avait il est vrai mal commencé dans la vie, abandonnée au bord d'une route alors qu'elle n'était qu'un tout petit bébé d'à peine quelques jours. Elle avait été ballottée de foyer en foyer jusqu'à ses dix ans.

Pendant toute cette période de son enfance, les noëls rimaient avec souffrance et malheur. La petite fille se demandant pourquoi elle elle n'avait pas le droit de passer les fêtes dans une famille aimante et chaleureuse, savourant un repas copieux en chantonnant des chants de noël auprès d'une cheminée attendant impatiemment l'arrivée de celui qui faisait rêver tous les enfants, le père noël.

Emma rêvait de vivre dans un monde où les cadeaux qu'elle recevait en foyer viendrait agrandir la collection d'objets lui appartenant et non devoir se battre et les surveiller constamment pour être sûre qu'ils ne disparaîtraient volontairement dans les bras d'autres enfants du foyer. Emma se demandait constamment pourquoi elle n'avait pas tout ça, pourquoi sa vie était si différente de celle des enfants qu'elle voyait dans les feuilletons télévisés de noël, pourquoi elle n'avait pas le droit à sa fin heureuse en définitive.

Pire encore, chaque départ d'un de ses camarades de foyer lui faisait sentir qu'elle elle n'était pas choisie, qu'elle avait été abandonnée encore et encore.

Mais un jour, le 25 décembre de l'année de ses dix ans tout changea grâce à une jeune femme d'une quarantaine d'années. Cette jeune femme s'appelait Ingrid Frost et elle était la personne la plus gracieuse qu'il avait était donné à Emma d'apercevoir.

Mais ce qu'Emma ne savait pas lorsqu'elle vu entrer Ingrid pour la première fois dans le foyer dans lequel elle résidait, c'était qu'Ingrid venait de rejoindre le programme de familles d'accueil. Ingrid avait elle aussi remarqué dès le premier instant la petite Emma, ce petit ange aux belles boucles blondes et aux yeux verts émeraudes emplis de tristesse, serrant comme si sa vie en dépendait son petit cygne en peluche dans ses bras, cadeau que l'homme en rouge avait déposé au pied du sapin du foyer le matin même.

Le cœur d'Ingrid s'emplit immédiatement de tendresse pour l'enfant et en même temps elle sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine car elle venait chercher un enfant, un enfant auquel elle donnerait un foyer aimant et chaleureux mais elle ne savait pas quel enfant on lui confierait elle n'avait pas voix dans ce chapitre. Cela attristait profondément la jeune femme car elle aurait aimé prendre soin de cette petite fille gardée dont elle pouvait aisément sans avoir lu le dossier savoir qu'elle avait eu un début dans la vie difficile. Si Ingrid avait pu choisir elle aurait choisi sans hésiter cette petite fille.

Ingrid avait rendez-vous avec le directeur du foyer et ne pouvait rester plus longtemps observer la jeune et adorable Emma. Ingrid se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur disparaissant dans le dédale des interminables couloirs de l'orphelinat.

Soudain une éducatrice appela Emma et ce fut la seule chose qui fit quitter Emma l'entrée du foyer, peut-être voulait-elle attendre pour revoir cette belle grande personne dont elle aurait aimé l'entendre dire : _″Viens Emma je t'emmène avec moi″_.

Cependant, le hasard fit pour une fois étrangement bien les choses puisque la jeune éducatrice avait appelé Emma afin de l'accompagner dans le bureau du directeur car une famille d'accueil venait pour elle.

Emma entra un peu apeurée dans le bureau, puis elle vu la jeune femme de l'entrée se retourner et lui adresser le plus beau sourire qui soit, ce qui décrocha à Emma un sourire intimidé mais portant tant d'espoir, qu'elle adressa en retour à Ingrid.

Ingrid se leva de sa chaise et alla à la rencontre de la jeune enfant, Ingrid se mit à la hauteur d'Emma voyant le petit animal en peluche qu'Emma gardait jalousement près de son cœur. Ingrid s'adressa à Emma :

\- ″Hi sweety, comment s'appelle ton ami ?″ Dit-elle en regardant la peluche.

\- ″Swan, comme moi.″ Répondit timidement l'enfant.

\- ″Moi c'est Ingrid je suis famille d'accueil et je serais ravie de vous accueillir tous les deux dans ma maison qu'en penses-tu Emma cela te plairait ?″ Dit la jeune femme d'une manière extrêmement rassurante et maternelle.

Emma hocha la tête de façon énergique avec un sourire timide, mais Ingrid comprit que la jeune Emma malgré l'absence de mots exprimés était heureuse, très heureuse.

Ce jour là, Ingrid accompagna Emma chez elle et elles passèrent l'après-midi à décorer un sapin de Noël.

Ingrid avait fait en sorte de défaire le sapin avant l'arrivée d'Emma afin qu'elles puissent faire une activité toutes les deux lors de l'arrivée d'Emma pour instaurer une relation de confiance entre elles et cela avait magnifiquement bien fonctionné.

Ingrid avait décroché à Emma de nombreux sourires et même quelques rires et c'est ce jour qu'Emma prit goût aux joies de noël pour la première fois. Emma qui n'avait jamais pu décorer un sapin en foyer les autres enfants se battant pour pouvoir accrocher en premier les décorations.

Mais cette fois-ci tout était pour Emma, personne ne pourrait jamais lui retirer ce moment bien à elle.

Après la décoration du sapin, Ingrid et Emma burent un chocolat chaud avec de la chantilly et de la cannelle, Emma décréta que le chocolat chaud à la chantilly saupoudré de cannelle était sa boisson préférée.

Après ce bon moment, Ingrid revint auprès d'Emma avec un photo dans les mains, Emma découvrit sur la photo Ingrid entourée de deux petites filles. Une petite rousse et une petite fille plus âgée blonde. C'est ainsi qu'Ingrid expliqua à Emma, que les deux petites filles : Elsa et Anna étaient ses nièces et qu'elle était devenue un peu comme leur maman depuis que leur papa et leur maman avaient rejoint le ciel.

Emma eu un peu peur, certes elle était véritablement triste de comprendre que ces deux petites filles comme elle n'avaient plus de parents mais elle ne pouvait également empêcher le sentiment d'inquiétude qui s'emparait d'elle si Anna et Elsa ne l'acceptait pas qu'adviendrait-il d'elle ?

Elle serait certainement comme toujours renvoyée au foyer.

Emma se résigna et se dit qu'elle avait passée une très agréable après-midi mais qu'elle ne devait pas trop espérer une fois les deux enfants revenues de leur goûter d'anniversaire, l'heure pour Emma de retourner en foyer sonnerait certainement très vite un peu comme pour Cendrillon lorsque les douze coups de minuit retentirent.

Elsa et Anna arrivèrent et Ingrid les accueillit, les deux petites filles dégageaient beaucoup de joie malgré ce qu'elles avaient vécu, deux ans auparavant. La veille, Ingrid leur avait tout expliqué, elle leur avait expliqué que le père noël lui avait confié la mission de s'occuper d'un autre enfant qui arriverait dans leur maison le 25 décembre, Elsa et Anna s'étaient révélées joyeuses à cette annonce.

Puis, vint le moment où Emma rencontra les deux petites filles, Elsa avait le même âge qu'elle et Anna était plus jeune de deux ans et semblait ne pouvoir s'arrêter de parler. Comme Emma, Elsa et Anna avait elles aussi un animal en peluche avec elles, un bonhomme de neige pour l'une et un renne pour l'autre. C'est ainsi que la glace se brisa entre les trois enfants et Elsa et Anna invitèrent Emma dans la chambre de la plus grande, à jouer avec leurs animaux en peluche fraîchement apportés par le vieil homme tout de rouge vêtu.

Emma intégra le foyer aimant d'Ingrid un 25 décembre et ne le quitta plus. Ingrid adopta Emma deux ans plus tard et Emma s'était trouvée deux adorables sœurs Elsa et Anna qui l'aimait tout autant qu'elle les aimait.

Ce fut le début du bonheur dans la vie d'Emma, semblerait-il que le père noël ne lui avait pas seulement apporté un cygne en peluche mais également une famille.

 _ **Cinq ans plus tard,**_

La famille s'agrandit avec l'arrivée d'un nouveau membre Archibald Nemo, que tout le monde appelait Nemo.

Nemo était un officier haut gradé de la marine américaine dont Ingrid était tombée follement amoureuse. Après un certain temps le couple décida d'emménager ensemble. Nemo était enchanté de faire partie de la vie de trois enfants en plus de celle de la femme qu'il aimait, lui dont la vie militaire l'avait toujours empêché de fonder une famille il espérait pouvoir être comme un père pour ces trois enfants.

Cependant, au tout début Emma accepta mal la présence de Nemo à l'inverse d'Elsa et d'Anna qui l'acceptèrent assez aisément. Emma qui avait alors 15 ans était en pleine crise d'adolescence et elle n'avait jamais eu la chance d'avoir un modèle masculin et paternel dans sa vie ce qui apporta beaucoup de changement et Emma avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal avec les changements même si elle avait pourtant une capacité d'adaptation hors norme.

Pour ne rien arranger, Nemo ne portait guère dans son cœur le petit ami d'Emma, Neal Cassidy. Quand Neal était dans les parages le vieux loup de mer avait tous ses sens en alerte, son instinct lui criait que ce garçon n'était pas quelqu'un de bien, qu'il n'était pas fait pour Emma.

En plus de ce pressentiment négatif ou plus exactement de ce dissentiment, Neal était plus âgé qu'Emma il avait dix neuf ans et Nemo ne voyait pas d'un bon œil le fait qu'il fréquente celle qu'il considérait comme sa propre fille, même si Emma de son côté était réfractaire à l'affection paternelle que Nemo lui portait.

Mais Nemo était un homme sage et particulièrement patient, pas du genre à s'avouer vaincu facilement. Il savait qu'Emma avait eu des débuts difficiles et qu'elle portait toujours en elle les cicatrices de son abandon alors il avait opté pour une stratégie qui était de montrer à Emma qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui comme elle pouvait avoir confiance en Ingrid ou en Elsa et Anna. Il avait également décidé de ne pas brusquer la jeune adolescente et la laisser venir vers lui.

Cependant un événement changea leur relation, un après-midi alors que Nemo lisait la page des coefficients de marée dans le journal local dans le salon de leur demeure familiale, il entendit Emma rentrer en pleurs alors qu'elle aurait dû être au lycée à cette heure-ci.

Nemo l'interpella dans l'entrée de la maison demandant avec surprise à Emma ce qu'elle faisait à la maison alors qu'elle avait cours.

La jeune fille ne répondit rien baissa la tête toujours en pleurs et courut se réfugier à l'étage dans sa chambre. Nemo très affecté par la situation voulait absolument comprendre ce qu'il se passait il ne supportait pas de voir Emma aussi malheureuse. Il s'approcha de la porte de sa chambre et l'entendit pleurer à chaudes larmes se qui l'attrista encore plus. Il n'était même plus sûr d'être fâché parce qu'elle avait séché les cours.

En plus, même si Emma était une ado rebelle et que leur relation n'était pas facile elle était une bonne élève plutôt sérieuse donc son état traduisait quelque chose de grave et Nemo était très inquiet.

Nemo frappa à sa porte qui était fermée à clé, il prit une voix très douce expliquant à Emma qu'il voulait juste savoir ce qui se passait pourquoi elle était aussi mal et il lui promit même de l'écouter attentivement et qu'elle pouvait lui parler sans craindre une quelconque punition.

Aucune réponse de la part d'Emma, Nemo la supplia en lui demandant de lui expliquer ce qui se tramait, en lui disant qu'il voulait juste l'aider et surtout tout faire pour qu'elle se sente mieux.

Tout à coup il l'entendit crier :

\- **″Neal m'a laissée tomber ! Tu es content c'est ce que tu voulait, TU NE L'AS JAMAIS AIMÉ !″**

Nemo entendait les pleurs de la jeune fille redoubler d'intensité.

\- ″Bien sûr que non Sweety _(Nemo avait choisi d'utiliser le petit surnom affectueux qu'Ingrid employait pour Emma car il savait à quel point Emma aimait entendre Ingrid l'appeler ″Sweety″ car elle se sentait aimée quand Ingrid l'appelait de cette façon)_ je ne souhaite que ton bonheur, raconte moi ce qui s'est passé laisse moi te réconforter, l'on pourrait parler autour d'un bon chocolat qu'en dis-tu ? Avec de la chantilly et de la cannelle comme tu les aimes tant.″ Proposa l'homme plein de sagesse.

Même si Emma n'avait jamais vraiment laissé de chance à Nemo de l'apprivoiser elle devait bien reconnaître que son beau-père faisait tout pour obtenir sa confiance, il la connaissait bien et il avait toujours fait attention à apprendre ce qu'elle aimait ou non, cela toucha Emma et elle voulait parler mais pas avec Nemo.

\- **″Non ! Je veux parler avec maman pas avec toi !″** Cria Emma.

Ces paroles blessèrent un peu Nemo mais il n'était pas le genre d'homme à se décourager et il savait qu'Emma n'était pas du genre à accorder sa confiance aisément malgré tous les efforts qu'il avait fourni jusqu'à lors. Mais il était persuadé que cela payerait un jour, qu'ils arriveraient à instaurer une relation complice il devait juste être patient.

De plus Emma ne l'avait pas envoyé sur les roses quand il l'avait appelé _″Sweety″_ alors qu'elle le faisait toujours acceptant ce mot affectueux que de sa mère adoptive, _peut-être est-ce un bon point ?_ Se demanda-t-il intérieurement.

\- ″Je suis désolé Sweety, malheureusement elle est en déplacement professionnel pour trois jours mais je peux l'appeler si tu le désires.″ Informa Nemo.

\- ″Non.″ Répondit Emma toujours en pleurs, elle avait complètement oublié qu'Ingrid était en déplacement professionnel et que c'était Nemo qui allait s'occuper d'elle et de ses sœurs en l'absence de leur mère.

\- ″Je renouvelle mon offre Emma, tu peux tout me dire je te promets de ne pas te juger.″ Essaya à nouveau Nemo, il voulait vraiment venir en aide à Emma.

Emma réfléchi quelque secondes, elle avait vraiment besoin de parler de plus elle devait parler car sa situation serait plus que voyante d'ici quelques semaines et puis finalement puisqu'elle n'était pas aussi proche de Nemo qu'elle l'était d'Ingrid cela serait peut-être plus facile de tout lui déballer et elle le croyait vraiment sincère quand il lui disait qu'il ne la jugerait pas. Alors Emma prit sa décision et ouvrit la porte.

Nemo entendit le cliquetis de la serrure et se sentit soulagé. À son plus grand étonnement Emma lui tomba dans les bras en pleurs.

\- ″Oh Sweety qu'a-t-il dit pour te rendre aussi malheureuse ? Peut-être que cela peut s'arranger ?″ Dit le plus âgé massant gentiment le dos d'Emma pour la réconforter.

\- ″Tu ne l'aimes **pas** pourquoi voudrais-tu que cela s'arrange ?!″ Demanda Emma un peu surprise et également agacée.

\- ″Je ne l'ai jamais apprécié, c'est vrai, je ne peux pas le nier, mais je souhaite que cela s'arrange car je t'aime comme ma propre fille Emma et quand tu es malheureuse je suis malheureux aussi. J'ai toujours pensé que tu méritais mieux que ce garçon, mais c'est uniquement parce que je veux le meilleur pour toi que j'ai toujours été aussi méfiant à l'égard de Neal, néanmoins si votre séparation te rend si triste se n'est pas ce que je veux pour toi alors si d'être avec Neal fait ton bonheur je suis prêt à faire des efforts pour l'accepter, Emma.″ Annonça Nemo très gentiment à Emma.

Emma retourna s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit et Nemo fit de même.

\- ″Bah ne t'attache pas trop parce que visiblement tu avais raison.″ Répondit Emma.

\- ″Raconte moi ce qui s'est passé Emma.″ Demanda-t-il.

\- ″Je... j'ai... c'est très difficile à dire.″ Commença-t-elle avec des larmes qui se mirent à couler à nouveau sur ses joues, Nemo s'aperçut qu'il y avait également de la peur dans son regard un peu de honte même, alors il lui prit la main la regarda lui donnant un regard qui lui montrait qu'elle pouvait lui parler sans crainte.

Mais cela était trop difficile pour Emma, elle libéra sa main, Nemo était déçu il pensait qu'il lui avait permis de son confier à lui. Emma prit quelque chose dans son sac à dos et le montra à son vis-à-vis très craintive lui demandant de la pardonner et exprimant à quel point elle était désolée.

\- ″Mon dieu c'est le tien Emma ?″ Demanda-t-il incrédule devant le petit bâtonnet plastique affichant un petit plus rose presque fièrement contrastant complètement avec le malaise d'Emma.

Emma exprima un tout petit oui très apeurée qu'allait-il penser d'elle, tomber enceinte à quinze ans d'un garçon qui ne veut plus entendre parler d'elle. Pire encore comment allait-elle l'annoncer à sa mère si cela était aussi difficile avec Nemo.

\- ″C'est pour ça qu'il m'a quitté, il ne veut plus entendre parler de moi il m'a même demandé si j'étais sûre qu'il était le père et je te jure Nemo qu'il n'y pas eu d'autres garçons je te jure _(elle sanglote)_ , mais il ne m'a pas cru.″ Déclara-t-elle en pleurant.

Le sang de Nemo ne fit qu'un tour il n'avait qu'une envie démembrer ce Neal Cassidy à qui il n'avait pas suffit de poser ses sales pattes sur sa petite fille, il avait fallu qu'il la mette enceinte et qu'il ai l'ultime lâcheté de l'abandonner ensuite. Nemo était en colère non il était furieux contre ce Neal mais il y avait plus urgent, il prit dans ses bras Emma et la rassura, Emma était sa priorité, c'était elle qui avait mal et qui devait être réconfortée :

\- ″Ne t'inquiète pas Sweety, je te crois, on est là maman et moi, nous on ne t'abandonnera jamais, jamais _(répéta-t-il en la serrant fort dans ses bras protecteurs pour qu'elle comprenne à quel point il tenait à elle)_ comme ce sale lâche cet espèce de son of a... fish ! _(Emma pleurait dans les bras de Nemo mais étrangement elle se sentait réconfortée, en confiance et en sécurité maintenant qu'elle lui avait parlé et surtout maintenant qu'il lui avait assuré son total soutien)_ je t'aiderai à annoncer la nouvelle à maman mais ne t'inquiète pas je sais qu'elle te soutiendra parce qu'on t'aime, Sweety. _(Cette fois-ci les pleurs d'Emma exprimait du soulagement, comment avait-elle pu repousser jusqu'à présent cet homme qui ne demandait qu'à être un père pour elle, elle qui n'en avait jamais eu un. À cet instant elle se promit qu'elle allait accorder sa confiance à Nemo qui la méritait que trop bien et elle rageait intérieurement d'avoir dû vivre cette épreuve pour comprendre que Nemo ne voulait que son bien.)_ La première chose à faire c'est de s'assurer que ce test est bien un vrai positif.″ Dit-il d'un ton encourageant.

Emma le regarda avec les yeux ronds et avec une lueur d'espoir ″Tu... Tu crois que je pourrais ne pas être enceinte ?″

\- ″Les faux positifs sont des choses qui arrivent parfois, je vais t'accompagner chez le médecin il va te faire une prise de sang et l'on verra quel est le résultat pour l'instant ne nous inquiétons pas trop.″ Répondit Nemo en lui caressant affectueusement la joue de son pouce essuyant les larmes qui coulait le long des jolies joues rosies de la jeune adolescente.

Nemo organisa le rendez-vous avec une très gentille femme médecin qu'il connaissait de ce fait Emma n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps pour connaître la réponse à la question qui l'inquiétait tant.

Le lendemain de ses aveux à Nemo, Emma eut un rendez-vous avec le Docteur Ariel Mermaid. Nemo ayant rapidement expliqué la situation à son amie médecin, Ariel s'était arrangée pour avoir les résultats dans la journée.

En fin de journée, Ariel contacta Emma pour la recevoir à nouveau et lui donner les résultats. Ariel avait refusé de donner les résultats par téléphone préférant l'annoncer en personne à Emma. Cela avait inquiété la jeune fille qui demanda à Nemo de l'accompagner.

Finalement, Emma eut l'heureuse surprise d'apprendre que le test qu'elle avait fait été un faux positif et qu'elle n'était pas enceinte de Neal pour son plus grand soulagement !

Nemo heureux et soulagé de retrouver le sourire sur le visage d'Emma lui proposa de manger une glace avant de rentrer afin qu'ils aient un petit moment tous les deux pour parler à nouveau. Emma accepta, elle vu en cette invitation une occasion de faire tomber les derniers murs qui lui empêchait de faire confiance à Nemo. Elle le lui devait bien après toute l'aide et le soutien qu'il lui avait apporté et plus important elle le voulait.

Emma et Nemo marchaient ensemble le long de la plage de Storybrook savourant leur glace.

\- ″Tu vas le dire à Maman, ce qu'il s'est passé ?″ Demanda Emma inquiète.

\- ″Non, je pense que c'est à toi Emma de lui en parler et je ne t'y forcerai pas. Bien que je pense que ça te ferait du bien de lui dire même si tu n'es pas enceinte, porter des secrets n'est jamais bon.″ Répondit Nemo.

\- ″Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas si tu penses que je dois lui dire en plus c'est le genre de trucs qui se rangent dans la case grosse connerie du type qu'on se prive pas de dire au parent qui n'est pas au courant.″ Rétorqua Emma.

\- ″Non je ne le dirai pas à ta mère car je te fais confiance Emma et tu as assez souffert de la situation c'est à toi de la prévenir avec tes mots et quand tu seras prête à le faire. Je ne doute pas que tu lui en parlera, je te fais confiance.″ Déclara Nemo.

\- ″Merci Nemo, tu voudrais bien m'aider à lui annoncer j'ai quand même un peu peur de sa réaction ?″ Demanda Emma.

\- ″Bien sûr Sweety que je t'apporterai mon aide.″ Répondit le plus âgé, heureux que la jeune fille sollicite son soutien.

Emma et Nemo échangèrent un sourire sincère emplit de complicité une nouvelle relation s'installa à présent entre eux. Une relation de confiance et Emma ressenti le même bonheur d'entendre Nemo l'appeler ″ _Sweety″_ que quand c'était sa mère qui l'appelait de la sorte. Emma était également profondément soulagée que malgré les événements le regard de Nemo envers elle n'ait pas changé.

Emma et Nemo continuèrent leur promenade, quand Nemo demanda :

\- ″Dis moi, noël approche et tu ne n'as pas dit ce qu'il de ferait plaisir de recevoir comme cadeau ?″

\- ″Hum... mettre mon poing dans la figure de Neal pour ce qu'il m'a fait serait le cadeau de rêve.″ Répondit Emma.

\- ″Je pourrai arranger ça, je dois t'avouer que ce cadeau est le numéro 1 de ma lettre au père noël que j'ai envoyé ce matin.″ Déclara Nemo humoristiquement.

\- ″Je ne veux pas gâcher tes espoirs, mais il y a peu de chance que le père noël te l'accorde car avec ça il verra que tu n'es pas vraiment très sage.″ Répondit Emma amusée.

Quand soudain le regard d'Emma s'attrista accompagné d'un _″oh non″_. Nemo regarda dans la même direction qu'Emma quand il vu ce qu'Emma voyait.

\- ″Il n'a pas mis beaucoup de temps à me remplacer, dire que je vais devoir supporter le fait de voir sa tête tous les jours au lycée.″ Dit Emma.

Nemo bouillait intérieurement il s'adressa à Emma :

\- ″Reste ici Sweet, je reviens.″

\- ″Nemo que fais-tu ?″ Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Nemo s'empressa de se rapprocher de Neal qui était assis non loin de là, sur un banc en face de la plage avec une jeune adolescente brune aux cheveux raides et au teint hâlé, il était visiblement très entreprenant avec elle ce qui énerva encore plus Nemo.

Il ne perdit pas de temps avant d'attraper Neal et de soulever au-dessus du sol en le tenant par le col de sa veste.

Au loin Emma voyant la scène émit à nouveau un _″Oh non″_ elle ne voulait pas que Nemo ai des problèmes à cause de Neal Cassidy et elle s'empressa de les rejoindre pour calmer le jeu.

Neal s'écria :

 **-″Hey mais ça va pas mec pose moi de suite espèce de taré !″**

-″Pas avant que j'ai informé la demoiselle sur le genre de petite ordure que tu vous conseille de profiter de l'occasion pour laisser tomber ce petit déchet qui n'en vaut pas la peine avant qu'il ai eu le temps d'abuser de vous et de vous jeter comme un kleenex une fois qu'il aura eu ce qu'il voulait sans oublier de vous remplacer par quelqu'un d'autre dès le lendemain.″ Dit Nemo.

\- ″Ne l'écoute pas Tamara je ne le connais même pas ce type ! C'est un menteur !″ Essaya de s'en sortir Neal.

\- ″Quel ingrat tu fais ! Moi qui a été obligé de t'accueillir dans ma maison tous les dimanche midi, Neal, quand tu étais le petit a mi de ma fille avant que tu ne la laisse tomber après lui avoir fait du mal.″ Rétorqua Nemo pour montrer qu'il le connaissait effectivement.

\- ″Mais je croyais que ton ex t'avais brisé le cœur en te trompant avec un autre.″ Dit Tamara avec stupéfaction.

Emma arriva et s'adressa à Tamara :

\- ″Ça c'est un mensonge de sa pure invention pour se donner un côté victime alors que c'est une véritable planche pourrie et un mauvais coup qui plus est.″

\- ″Ooooh″ Lança Tamara profondément dégoûtée de Neal puis elle ajouta en partant ″Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi Cassidy, j'aurai jamais dû quitter mon Greg !″

La jeune Tamara partit en courant voulant s'éloigner le plus vite possible de celui qui lui avait fait perdre la raison et son petit ami aimant.

\- ″Espèce de... tu vas me le payer !″ Asséna Neal à Emma.

Mais Neal n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Nemo le lâcha violemment sur le banc en pointant son indexe devant lui d'un ton et d'une attitude très menaçante :

\- ″ **Ne t'avise pas de terminer cette phrase si tu tiens à la vie** _(Neal déglutit lentement, le visage blême complètement apeuré)_ tu n'as pas non plus intérêt à t'approcher à nouveau de ma fille ou de lui adresser la parole c'est clair et je veux que tu changes de trottoir si tu viens par malheur à la croiser **me suis-je bien fait comprendre** !″ Demanda Nemo très menaçant.

\- ″Oui″ Répondit Neal.

\- ″ **Oui QUI**!″ Insista Nemo avec le regard noir.

\- ″Ou...i Me...me..mon...sieur Nemo.″ Répondit Neal tremblotant, elle était bien loin l'attitude de l'ex-petit ami menaçant qu'il arborait fièrement deux minutes plus tôt à l'encontre d'Emma.

-″N'oublie jamais ce que je t'ai dit de faire car sinon je vais m'occuper personnellement de toi et les petites merdes dans ton genre quand j'étais dans la Navy j'en bouffais quatre tous les matins c'est clair.″ Lui lança Nemo en frappant de manière forte son index contre la joue de Neal.

Puis il s'adressa à Emma de la voix la plus douce contrastant complètement avec la scène qui venait de se produire avec Neal : ″Viens ma chérie on rentre à la maison.″

\- ″J'aurai dû te dire d'arrêter mais je n'ai pas pu cela faisait trop plaisir de voir Neal à deux doigt de se faire dessus.″ Dit Emma malicieuse.

-″Finalement, je crois que nous avons eu nos cadeaux de noël avant l'heure Sweety.″ Répondit-il avec le sourire.

Une fois Ingrid de retour de son voyage d'affaire, Emma lui raconta tout avec l'aide de Nemo. Cela les rapprocha et la famille n'en fut que plus soudée et ils passèrent un noël à cinq plein de joie et de bonnes surprises.

Nemo avait même un cadeau supplémentaire pour Emma. Emma l'ouvrit et regarda Nemo avec incompréhension devant la photo d'un internat militaire réputé pour sa sévérité, Fort Neverland, l'où l'on envoyait les ados à problèmes.

L'espace d'un instant Emma crut que Nemo et Ingrid voulait l'y envoyer. Mais Nemo lui expliqua qu'il s'était renseigné sur Neal et qu'il avait découvert qu'il était mêlé dans divers petits trafics et que par hasard Nemo connaissait le juge qui devait régler le cas de Neal et qu'il lui avait soufflé l'idée d'envoyer Neal dans ce camp militaire particulièrement dur et très éloigné de Storybrook à titre de peine pour une longue durée.

″ _Comme ça tu pourras te reconstruire à ton rythme sans l'avoir sous tes yeux tous les jours Sweety.″_ Dit l'ancien Amiral à sa belle-fille.

Emma était très touchée par tout ce que faisait Nemo pour elle et ce soir là elle donna à Nemo le plus beau des cadeau elle l'appela ″papa″ pour la première fois et ne cessa plus de le faire depuis ce jour.

 ** _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .FB._**

* * *

 _ **Storybrook de nos jours :**_

Emma virevoltait comme un papillon au milieu des décorations, ou plutôt comme un ange de noël. Elle avait réellement pris goût à cette fête grâce à Ingrid et ne manquerait un noël en famille pour rien au monde.

Après son service elle irait, comme tous les ans telle une sorte de tradition personnelle, contempler les ornements lumineux de la ville. Elle adorait faire ça, déambuler dans les rues de Storybrook admirant le génie créatif de ses voisins et voisines tous aussi inspirés les uns que les autres lorsqu'il s'agissait du thème de noël.

Ce qu'elle préférait c'était quand les rues de Storybrook étaient enneigées car il n'y avait plus une seule voiture sur les voies de circulation et il régnait à cette occasion un silence d'or qui donnait à la jeune femme l'impression que le monde arrêtait de tourner ce qui contrastait avec la vitesse à laquelle notre société avançait. Ce silence permettait à Emma d'apprécier pleinement le spectacle lumineux qui se dressait sous ses yeux et elle adorait ça. Malheureusement pour elle, cette année la neige se faisait attendre comme si elle se laissait désirer.

Secrètement, Emma souhaitait partager ce moment avec celui qui serait l'élu de son cœur, flâner dans les rues avec lui bras dessus bras dessous, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule sûre de celui qui pourrait être son véritable amour mais regrettablement cette place restait vacante.

Pourtant, il en fallait plus pour abattre Emma Swan même si elle n'avait pas encore trouvé sa moitié complémentaire, elle avait une famille qui l'aimait, des amis et elle faisait partie d'une communauté car même si Storybrook était une ville moyenne tous les habitants se connaissaient et il y avait une très forte entraide entre eux. Emma était heureuse, cela n'avait pas toujours été le cas, mais elle se sentait reconnaissante de la vie qu'elle avait.

Soudain, les paroles d'un homme d'âge mur la sortirent de sa rêverie en face du sapin de noël qu'elle venait de décorer.

\- ″Magnifique, absolument superbe ma chérie !″ S'exclama Nemo avec bonheur.

\- ″Merci Papa.″ Répondit la jeune femme avec le sourire.

\- ″Tu as toujours eu beaucoup de goût en matière de décorations de noël Emma.″ Affirma le vieux loup de mer.

\- ″Oui j'imagine que cela remonte à l'époque où j'étais à l'orphelinat et que je ne pouvais pas décorer notre sapin moi même car on était trop nombreux alors j'imaginais ce que j'aurais fait si l'on m'en avait donné la possibilité.″ Répondit Emma un peu triste.

\- ″Oh Sweety je ne voulais pas te replonger dans de lourds souvenirs, pardonne-moi.″ Répondit Nemo en l'enlaçant par les épaule et lui donnant un baiser sur la tempe pour la réconforter.

\- ″Non se n'est pas grave papa, cela fait parti de moi c'est mon histoire. Aussi difficile qu'est mon enfance c'est aussi ce qui fait une partie de ma force, tout comme l'amour que maman et toi m'avait donné et me donnait encore, fait ma force. Si je n'avais pas été en orphelinat je n'aurais certainement pas rencontré maman et si je n'avais pas rencontré maman je n'aurais pas Elsa et Anna pour sœurs et je ne t'aurais pas toi pour père. De ma malchance est né beaucoup de bonheur et une passion pour les décorations de noël ce qui est pour Storybrook une qualité essentielle à moins de vouloir être bannie de la ville à tout jamais.″ Dit-elle avec une pointe d'humour à la fin.

\- ″Tu as raison Sweety, d'ailleurs m'apporterais-tu ton aide pour décorer mon bateau tu sais à quel point j'ai toujours été un peu gauche avec les guirlandes lumineuses et je ne voudrais pas être condamné aux flammes de l'enfer par notre cher maire Marco, à deux semaines du concours.″ Demanda Nemo.

\- ″Bien sûr avec plaisir mais quand tu dis que tu es un peu gauche avec les guirlandes lumineuses, tu veux dire avec les guirlandes tout court, les cheveux d'ange, les boules, étoiles et décorations diverses de noël.″ Rétorqua-t-elle avec un air de malice pour taquiner son aîné.

\- ″Ah tu m'as démasqué Sweety, que veux-tu certains sont fait pour vivre dans dans boites à sardines, devenir sous-marinier et échafauder des stratégies militaires, d'autres sont de véritables anges de noëls ayant un goût très aiguisé pour les décorations et se trouvent être de merveilleux représentants de la loi.″ Dit Nemo en portant un regard très fier.

Emma avait comprit qu'il parlait d'elle et à quel point il était fier d'elle.

\- ″Toutefois, Sweety, si je peux me permettre _(Emma acquiesça de la tête pour lui faire signe de continuer)_ j'ai peur que tu fasses augmenter le taux de criminalité de la ville.″ Dit Nemo.

\- ″Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?″ Demanda Emma profondément surprise.

\- ″Parce que tu as tellement bien décoré le commissariat, que les habitants de Storybrook vont préférer passer le réveillon en cellule que chez eux.″ Répondit Nemo avec humour.

\- ″Tu es bête _(répondit la jeune femme très amusée)_. Je viendrais t'aider demain à décorer ta boite à sardine.″ Dit-elle avec plaisanterie.

\- ″Malheureusement l'on devra se contenter de mon bateau de pêche, mes supérieurs du Pentagone n'ont pas voulu me laisser repartir avec l'USS Nautilus lors de mon départ en retraite.″ Dit le vieux marin en faisant un clin d'œil à sa fille avant d'ajouter ″À demain Sweety″.

\- ″À demain Papa.″ Répondit Emma.

 _ **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

Tout se passait à merveille cette année, hormis le manque de neige qui rappelait à Emma comme elle aimait les noëls blancs et les rumeurs de fermetures de la fabrique de jouets, la Storybrook Factory ou la SF pour les intimes, qui constituait véritablement le poumon économique de la petite ville.

Tout le monde ou presque à Storybrook était lié à cette usine, Ingrid avait décroché le poste de chef de cuisine de la cantine collective des ouvriers et employés de l'entreprise. Ce qui lui avait permis d'arrêter ses déplacements professionnels qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux à son goût au moment où ses filles entraient dans l'adolescence, de plus être commerciale en articles culinaires n'avait jamais passionné Ingrid qui était un véritable cordon bleu. Décrocher ce poste à la SF avait été pour elle une véritable renaissance professionnelle et la garantie de voir ses filles grandir.

Nemo qui était un jeune retraité quinquagénaire de la Navy s'était fait embaucher à la SF comme chef de la sécurité.

Elsa la sœur aînée d'Emma, si l'on peut dire car les deux jeunes femmes avaient seulement que quelques mois d'écart, y travaillait comme designer, s'était elle qui était à l'origine des créations qui sortait de la SF. Elle excellait plus particulièrement dans la créations des peluches de la marque car cela lui rappelait son petit Olaf qu'elle avait reçu enfant.

Will le petit ami d'Elsa y travaillait comme ouvrier et il était le fer de lance du syndicalisme dans cette entreprise, cependant l'on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait beaucoup de combats à mener car la fabrique était dirigée par le bienveillant Marco, qui en tant que maire de la petite bourgade, avait toujours su rendre cette usine productive et créatrice de bénéfices tout en contribuant au bien-être de ses salariés qui étaient également ses administrés et électeurs.

Jusqu'à présent, la Jones Corporation, qui était propriétaire de la SF, n'avait rien eu à redire de la gestion de Marco et l'avait toujours laissé faire à sa guise dans la mesure où il faisait faire des bénéfices.

Mais il fallait bien reconnaître que depuis plusieurs années les bénéfices diminuaient, le récent décès de Brennan Jones PDG de la Jones Corporation et la nomination de son fils cadet Killian à la tête de la société ne pouvaient être que porteur de changements.

Ce changement de PDG avait suscité la crainte des salariés de la SF car on ne pouvait pas dire que Killian avait bonne presse, il était dépeint dans les médias spécialisés comme le successeur pourri gâté de la famille Jones, une sorte de play-boy très dépensier ne faisant aucun sentiment et arrivé au sommet de la société plutôt par défaut que par réel intérêt. Les tabloïds quant à eux se délectaient de publier des photos volées de lui avec ses diverses conquêtes d'un soir avec pour une : _″Aucun sentiments tant dans les affaires que dans les affaires de cœur″_.

Au moment où les rumeurs de fermetures d'usine au sein de la Jones Corporation avaient commencé à courir, Will avait rassemblé les diverses forces actives de la SF afin d'organiser des réunions syndicales régulières pour établir des plans d'action visant à préserver l'activité de la fabrique si par malheur le pire devait arriver.

Lorsque les ouvriers et employés de la SF apprirent que le PDG de la Jones Corporation en personne se déplaçait sur les sites de production pour les évaluer, les inquiétudes du personnel avaient pris de l'ampleur. Des idées extrêmes de séquestration dudit PDG avait été émises lors des réunions syndicales de Will. L'instigateur de ce projet extrême était l'un des sept frères Miner, Leroy Miner que tout le monde surnommait ″Grumpy″ et Will avait été séduit par cette idée c'était bien là son petit défaut parfois il était un peu comme un jeune loup un peu trop fou, prêt à agir avant de réfléchir cela lui avait d'ailleurs valut quelques problèmes mineurs avec les forces de l'ordre par le passé.

Heureusement, le contre-maître de l'usine, David Nolan, avait réussi à calmer les esprits sur demande de Marco, grâce à l'un de ses discours passionné comme David savait les faire. Mais le climat était plutôt explosif et même si Marco préférait une stratégie de séduction à l'encontre du PDG de la Jones Corporation en mettant en avant tous les atouts de la SF rien ne prédisait que cela ne puisse dégénérer.

 _ **À suivre...**_

* * *

 _ **Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite ou une grande review ;) les pavés ne me font pas peur.**_

 _ **Le plus beau cadeau que vous pouvez me faire c'est de dire si ça vous a plu. Et bien évidemment comme d'habitude vous pouvez me dire ce que vous avez moins aimé. J'ai hâte de lire vos retours :).**_

 _ **Je publierais certainement le prochain chapitre assez rapidement car tout est écrit jusqu'au mot de la fin donc c'est plus facile pour moi ;) , il me faut juste le temps de relire le prochain chapitre et voilà et de vous donner un peut de temps pour découvrir celui-ci.**_

 _ **Bon j'arrête là sinon mes notes d'auteur vont être un vrai roman, mais je suis contente de publier une nouvelle histoire ! C'est pour ça :) !**_


	2. Chapter 2 : Une rencontre Marquante !

_**Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre :) !**_

 _ **Aujourd'hui est un jour TRÈS SPÉCIAL ! Tu vois où je veux en venir ma très cher mate TrueLoveTackle ;) c'est ton ANNIVERSAIRE donc je te souhaite un TRÈS JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !**_

 _ **Et comme tu joues les prolongations pour la période des cadeaux ;) ce chapitre sera mon cadeau pour toi. Je suis très contente que cela tombe aujourd'hui car ce chapitre 2 est le chapitre où l'on trouve la rencontre d'Emma et Killian et comme tu étais impatiente de la découvrir donc voilà tes désirs deviennent réalité ;).**_

 _ **Ponchis : Je te remercie pour tes deux reviews j'ai adoré la première concise mais méga efficace ;) je vois que tu étais contente de me retrouver ici pour de nouvelles aventures et je peux de dire que de mon côté je suis aussi très contente de poster une nouvelle histoire. **_

_**Pour répondre à ta seconde review : Nous voilà au chapitre 2 et effectivement tu vas entendre parler d'une certaine Mary-Margaret par contre je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait de Régina car elle n'apparait pas dans cette fic peut-être qu'elle est partie au pôle nord donner un coup de main au Père Noël lol ;). La rencontre CS tant attendue c'est ici que ça se passe :). Pour Nemo c'est vrai que cette association est peu habituelle mais comme je l'ai dit à TrueLoveTackle quand j'ai répondu à sa review bizarrement les charmings ne me sont pas apparus dans cette fic comme des personnages principaux donc ils ne font que quelques apparitions (très utiles certes ;) ) mais voilà et étant donné que c'est un AU sans magie et que la backstory d'Emma est ici d'avoir été abandonnée à la naissance il était hors de question de faire que ça soit Snow et David qui l'abandonnent car il n'y avait pas d'obligation magique ici comme il y a eu dans ouat et je voulais que malgré des débuts difficile Emma ai beaucoup de moment de bonheur et une famille, donc MM et David sont ses amis et Ingrid et Nemo ses parents adoptifs. En plus je voulais faire interagir Nemo avec un autre perso mais ça c'est pour plus tard mwahaha ;). Et puis dans ouat Nemo m'a tellement plut il est tellement une figure paternelle et a beaucoup de sagesse que voilà je l'ai recasé ;) mais je comprends que ça puisse paraître bizarre mais j'espère que ça te séduira plus par la suite car tu vas voir il est cool Nemo ;).**_ _ **Et oui j'aime beaucoup écrire en français car justement il y a peu d'offre de fic dans notre belle langue et c'est bien dommage car même si je peux lire et comprendre celles en anglais j'aime aussi la simplicité qu'apporte une fic en français on peut se concentrer uniquement sur l'histoire et pas sur la traduction/compréhension. Et puis pour être honnête je ne pourrais pas écrire autant en anglais là pour le coup j'arriverai peut-être à faire des OS hahaha. Donc ne t'inquiète pas Ponchis je suis un peu comme le dernier petit village gaulois dans Astérix et avec moi les fics sont en français ;). Voilà j'espère que j'ai répondu à ta review :). Et je te remercie encore ça m'a fait très plaisir tes retours sur ma fic :)**_

 _ **Et maintenant place à la lecture ! :)**_ __ __

* * *

 _ **Un Conte de Noël :**_

 _ **Chapitre 2 :** **Une rencontre... Marquante ! :**_

L'arrivée de Killian Jones dans la petite ville de Storybrook était maintenant officielle, Marco venait de recevoir un email confirmant de l'arrivée imminente du jeune dirigeant.

Marco avait réuni les employés de l'usine, les habitants de la ville afin de finaliser l'accueil de Killian Jones pour faire en sorte de montrer la Storybrook Factory sur son meilleur jour.

Marco avait proposé de recevoir le PDG, en lui déroulant un tapis rouge, au sens littéral ! La chorale des écoliers de la ville dirigée par Mary-Margaret Nolan, lui chantant des chants de noël de la descente de son véhicule à l'entrée de l'usine.

Les idées de Marco avaient suscité une vive critique menée par Will et Leroy. Surtout au moment où Marco avait annoncé que la plus belle maison de la ville accueillerait gracieusement le dirigeant pendant la durée de son séjour.

Marco comptait également sur les sœurs du monastère de Storybrook pour décorer l'intérieur de l'habitation comme il se doit aux couleurs de noël. Ces pauvres religieuses qui étaient déjà surchargées de travail avec le concours de décoration elles en devenaient presque aveugles à force de confectionner à la main les ornements de noël pour la ville toute entière.

Emma qui assistait à la réunion en tant que shérif pour assurer l'ordre au cas où il y aurait un peu de remue-ménage, avait été très amusée par les idées de Marco. Elles les trouvait être d'une autre époque, quelque peu ringardes pour être honnête. Emma avait dû même faire tout son nécessaire pour ne pas pouffer de rire au moment où Marco avait demandé à son amie Mary-Margaret de faire chanter sa chorale pour le PDG. Il fallait bien reconnaître que les petits garnements ne chantaient pas tous très juste malgré tous les efforts fournis par la jeune institutrice pour les diriger.

Néanmoins, conserver cette usine tenait beaucoup à cœur à Emma. Même si les idées démodées de Marco la faisait souvent beaucoup rire, elle ne pouvait oublier que c'était grâce à lui que le dernier orphelinat dans lequel elle avait été placée avant de rejoindre la famille d'Ingrid, avait pu offrir des cadeaux de noël à ses pensionnaires.

Cet orphelinat était très mal géré financièrement et le directeur, un certain Monsieur Jekyll, n'en avait que faire d'offrir des cadeaux de noël à ses occupants arguant que les gamins avaient à manger et un toit sur leur tête et que cela était bien suffisant.

Cependant, Marco par la flatterie et en offrant de bon cœur quelques jouets sans aucune rétribution en contre partie, avait fait changer d'avis ce directeur sans scrupule, frustré par sa non réussite professionnelle. C'est ainsi qu'Emma avait reçu _Swan_ son petit cygne blanc en peluche qu'elle avait baptisé de son nom pour se créer un semblant de famille, elle qui n'en avait aucune.

Emma était très attachée aux jouets que produisait la fabrique car son cygne en peluche constituait le premier objet lui appartenant rien qu'à elle. Elle adorait dormir avec le petit animal en peluche tout près d'elle ou encore câliner sa joue contre la fausse fourrure très douce de l'animal ce qui lui apportait tant de réconfort même après avoir quitté l'orphelinat.

Bien qu'elle en parlait peu Emma était personnellement très minée par les rumeurs de fermeture de l'usine, outre le désastre social que cela pourrait provoquer elle avait l'impression que si l'usine venait à fermer on lui retirerait une partie de son enfance. D'autant que son petit cygne blanc avait périt dans l'incendie qui s'était déclenché dans la demeure familiale à cause d'un court-circuit, cinq ans après son arrivée chez Ingrid.

Emma avait alors 15 ans et ne jouait plus avec la petite peluche depuis longtemps mais cet objet était très cher à son cœur. Certainement la plus précieuse de ses possessions. Elsa lui avait tout de suite proposé de lui donner sa peluche bonhomme de neige Olaf et Anna avait fait de même avec son petit renne Swen. Elles qui avaient eu plus de chances qu'Emma et n'avaient qu'à déplorer la perte de quelques biens matériel aisément remplaçables. Mais les deux sœurs savaient que le petit cygne d'Emma avait une valeur inestimable et elles avaient essayé de la réconforter en lui donnant ce qui représentait leurs souvenirs d'enfance. Emma avait été très touchée de l'attention et c'est à compter de ce jour qu'elle porta une affection toute particulière pour les jouets de la Storybrook Factory, rêvant intérieurement de retrouver ce qu'elle avait perdu, son petit Swan étant une fin de série il n'y avait plus la possibilité de retrouver ce jouet dans le commerce.

Alors s'il y avait bien une personne dans Storybrook qui n'hésiterait pas à donner son avis au PDG de la Jones Corporation sur la fermeture de la SF c'était bien elle ! La Storybrook Factory n'était pas une simple usine elle était une partie de ses souvenirs.

Et s'il n'était pas décidé à l'écouter Emma pourrait toujours demander à sa fidèle amie d'enfance Mary-Margaret, de traquer ce PDG avec sa chorale. Il n'y aurait même pas à leur préciser de chanter faux et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'était que Mary-Margaret avait un don tout particulier pour traquer tout ce qui pouvait l'être. Des animaux sauvages juste pour le plaisir de les observer au nichées de petits oiseaux, alors se n'était certainement pas un homme d'affaire urbain qui allait échapper au radar de Mary-Margaret.

Le PDG ne mettrait pas de temps à implorer Emma pour que cette torture psychologique et auditive cesse. De plus Mary-Margaret avait pour qualité d'être assidue à la tâche quand il s'agissait de défendre les intérêts de son mari, David, qu'elle avait rencontré au lycée et qu'elle considérait comme son prince charmant. D'ailleurs, le couple voulant construire une famille il n'était pas de bon ton que David perde son emploi.

Emma se mit à rire en imaginant Mary-Margaret et sa chorale courant après le PDG de la Jones Corporation se bouchant les oreilles avec ses mains pour ne plus entendre un énième petit papa noël défiant les lois de la justesse.

La réunion visant à préparer l'accueil de Killian Jones arrivait à son terme et Emma devait retourner à ses activités de shérif, en commençant par patrouiller aux limites de la ville pour s'assurer qu'aucune infraction au code de la route ne serait commise.

 _ **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

 _ **À la limite nord de la ville,**_

Emma s'était arrêtée sur le bas côté pour prendre un appel provenant de sa radio, lorsqu'elle vit une voiture de collection noire roulant à vive allure passer les limites de la ville en direction de Storybrook. Emma déclencha sa sirène et se mit à la poursuite du contrevenant.

\- ″ **BLOODY HELL !** Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu encore faire ? Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez pénible comme ça !″ S'exclama Killian en voyant la voiture du shérif le poursuivre lui faisant signe de se garer sur le côté de la chaussée.

Killian s'attendait à tomber sur un vieil officier bedonnant, ayant du sucre glace sur le coin des lèvres provenant d'un donut qu'il n'aurait pas fini d'engloutir.

Pourtant, il aperçu une véritable vision dans son rétroviseur, il se demanda même s'il n'était pas en train de rêver ou peut-être même de délirer tellement il avait dû être en contact avec l'esprit de noël ces derniers temps, esprit qu'il détestait tant.

Il se pinça pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas et non il s'agissait bien d'une magnifique créature blonde qui venait de descendre de la voiture de patrouille. Une beauté divine aux courbes qui le firent déglutir lentement. La jeune femme portait une veste de cuir rouge ajustée. Malgré qu'il avait bien trop vu de rouge ces dernières semaines et que cette couleur connotait directement noël pour lui, il était prêt à s'en accommoder si la personne qui était à l'intérieur de cette petite veste se trouvait être cet ange blond.

Finalement son séjour à Storybrook allait peut-être en valoir la peine. Il se surprit même à penser qu'il se laisserait bien passer les menottes volontairement, un sourire de pirate s'esquissant sur son visage l'espace d'un instant. Mais sa raison le rattrapa il était ici pour affaire. Du moins il pensa qu'il avait éloigné son esprit joueur, pas si loin que cela finalement.

Emma lui fit signe de baisser sa vitre et Killian lui adressa la parole à la plus grande surprise de la shérif qui avait l'habitude d'être la première à parler lors d'un contrôle routier :

\- ″Que puis-je faire pour vous love ?″ Demanda le jeune homme de façon très charmeuse avec un clin d'oeil.

Il avait un délicieux accent britannique qui fit frémir Emma, sans compter sur ses yeux magnifiquement bleus et son côté brun ténébreux qui était à ravir. Il devait être un visiteur de passage car elle ne l'avait jamais vu à Storybrook, du moins si cet homme avait croisé sa route elle ne l'aurait certainement pas oublié.

Ses réflexes de shérif la rattrapèrent rapidement, venait-il de l'appeler ″love″ ? Comme avait-il osé elle était le shérif de la ville comme l'attestait l'étoile dorée à sa ceinture et il était le contrevenant qui venait de commettre un excès de vitesse ! Il avait plutôt intérêt à montrer profil bas s'il ne voulait pas aggraver son cas.

\- ″Premièrement arrêtez immédiatement de m'appeler love !″ Rétorqua sèchement la jeune femme.

\- ″Et comment je devrais vous appeler charmant agent, moi qui ne connaît même pas votre prénom sweet ?″ Lui demanda-t-il toujours de façon aussi séductrice.

Mais que lui prenait-il bon sang ! Se demanda-t-il, voulait-il vraiment finir sa journée au poste de police ? De plus se n'était pas la première fois qu'il était au contact d'une femme même si cette jeune femme était d'une rare beauté il devait bien le reconnaître. Certes, il avait l'habitude d'afficher cette attitude séductrice pour cacher sa vraie personnalité avec ses conquêtes d'un soir qui n'avaient nullement besoin de connaître le vrai Killian Jones. Mais dans le cas présent pourquoi se réfugiait-il derrière la séduction ? Elle était le shérif de la ville et l'interpellait dans un contexte tout ce qu'il y a de plus officiel ! Il devait se ressaisir rapidement.

\- ″Pour vous ça sera shérif ou shérif Swan et certainement pas ″love″ ou ″sweet″ ! Vous êtes conscient que vous rouliez au-dessus des limitations autorisées, présentez-moi les papiers du véhicule.″ Dit-elle encore plus autoritairement que la première fois.

Les papiers du véhicules _″bloody hell!″_ pesta intérieurement Killian il s'agissait d'une voiture de location et il avait oublié les papiers chez le loueur bien trop pressé d'en finir avec sa mission dont la Storybrook Factory constituait la dernière étape. Il avait contacté le loueur sur le chemin avec lequel il avait convenu qu'il lui enverrait les papiers du véhicule de location par courrier en les adressant à l'hôtel dans lequel il devait résider à Storybrook. Malheureusement pour Killian, il n'avait rien à présenter au shérif hormis sa bonne foi et son joli sourire.

\- ″Malheureusement, délicieuse shérif Swan, il se trouve que j'ai malencontreusement oublié les papiers du véhicule et que je suis un homme d'affaire pressé, j'ai justement une réunion importante dans une demi-heure. Pourrions en rester là pour le moment et je me ferais un plaisir de vous faire oublier ma terrible négligence autour d'un bon dîner chez la meilleure table de la ville.″ S'enfonça Killian.

Emma n'en revenait pas, non seulement il n'avait pas les papiers du véhicule à lui présenter mais il essayait de s'en tirer avec une excuse bidon de réunion d'affaire et le comble était qu'il essayait de l'inviter à quoi ? Une sorte de rendez-vous galant ?

\- ″Vous mentez, coupez le moteur de votre véhicule, sortez de la voiture et deux options s'offrent à vous soit j'emploie la manière douce soit la manière forte ?″ Rétorqua Emma absolument non amusée de la situation.

Killian la regarda intensément son sourire de pirate vint à nouveau se dessiner sur son visage et il s'adressa de nouveau à Emma :

\- ″Vous êtes ravissante avec ce ton autoritaire que vous prenez et je crois que j'ai toujours préféré la manière forte.″

Malheureusement, ce pauvre Killian ne savait pas dans quoi il s'embarquait.

Premièrement, il avait commit l'erreur de présumer que son charme le sortirait d'affaire. Deuxièmement, il avait pensé que de jouer la carte de l'homme d'affaire pressé le dégagerait de cette impasse voire qu'un petit dîner sur léger fond de corruption pourrait lui venir en aide d'autant que de pouvoir dîner en compagnie de cette charmante distraction blonde ne relevait pas de l'effort bien au contraire. Il y aurait pleinement trouvé son compte.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'était qu'Emma Swan n'était pas du genre à se laisser corrompre, encore moins à tomber sous le charme du premier homme venu et elle n'était pas sensible vis-à-vis de ceux qui préférait mettre en danger la sécurité d'autrui parce qu'ils étaient pressés.

\- ″Bien je vois que vous avez fait votre choix.″ Dit Emma avec un sourire en coin.

C'est alors qu'elle ouvrit sans ménagement la porte du véhicule de Killian qu'elle l'attrapa par le bras droit et qu'elle fit sortir de la voiture toujours sans y mettre les formes. Elle plaqua Killian contre le véhicule de sorte qu'il fasse dos à elle, puis elle s'empara de sa paire de menottes rangées dans la poche arrière de son jean et encercla le premier poignet de Killian avec le bracelet de la paire de menotte puis elle ferma le second bracelet autour du deuxième poignet de Killian.

\- ″Hum... j'aurais dû me douter que tu serais du genre à adorer ce type de gadget à moins qu'il n'y ai d'autres accessoires que tu aimerais essayer sur moi Swan. Si tu voulais me plaquer contre mon véhicule il n'y avait pas besoin de faire autant de cérémonie shérif tu n'avais qu'à demander.″ Dit Killian sur le ton de l'humour mais également avec beaucoup d'audace, abandonnant tout vouvoiement.

Mais le jeune homme n'allait pas rire longtemps car Emma ne plaisantait pas.

Cela serait un pur mensonge que de dire qu'Emma n'était pas affectée par la situation d'une façon dont elle n'aurait pas imaginé. La voix doucereuse de cet homme, ses allusions stupides qui pourtant ne lui l'aurait pas complètement déplu dans un autre contexte. La proximité de son corps avec celui de son prévenu, jamais une arrestation avait eu un tel impact sur elle et _″Dieu merci !″_ se dit-elle, car elle n'était pas sensée se sentir attirée par les délinquants de la route qu'elle arrêtait, jamais elle ne s'était retrouvée dans une telle situation et heureusement !

Elle décida de se recentrer sur son objectif emmener ce conducteur sans papier au poste. Mais le pire pour elle était à venir, elle devait pratiquer une fouille au corps pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas d'arme sur lui après tout qu'est-ce qui prouvait que cet homme n'était pas un voleur de voiture cela ferait sens à l'absence de carte grise. Peut-être était-il armé elle devait s'en assurer.

Emma bloqua Killian contre le véhicule encore un peu plus fort que précédemment.

Le jeune homme fit entendre sa complainte en exprimant un léger geignement. À cet instant Killian se dit qu'il avait dépassé les bornes, mais pour autant il devait bien avouer que depuis les trois dernières semaines cet événement était le plus... plaisant qui lui était arrivé. Bien plus divertissant que d'étudier des montagnes de dossiers sur les profits et les pertes des usines composant l'empire de son père, la Jones Corporation.

Au pire des cas, se dit-il ses avocats zélés viendraient à son secours et le sortirait de garde à vue, il les payait assez grassement pour cela. Le plus dommageable pour lui serait certainement une nouvelle une scabreuse dans l'un des tabloïds appartenant à son pire ennemi et concurrent Rumple Gold, mais Killian n'était plus à ça près, surtout que cette fois-ci Gold n'aurait rien à inventer de toute pièce pour le décrédibiliser.

\- ″Écartez les pieds !″ Dit Emma autoritairement en passant le sien entre ceux de Killian afin de pouvoir le fouiller.

Emma descendit ses mains le long du corps de Killian, puis les remonta, insista au niveau de la taille du jeune homme pour s'assurer qu'il ne portait pas d'arme à la ceinture.

-″Je ne porte pas d'arme shérif, du moins pas au sens traditionnel du terme.″ Ajouta Killian d'un ton plutôt joueur.

Emma leva les yeux aux ciel et termina sa fouille, rassurée de n'avoir rien trouvé.

\- ″Vous êtes en état d'arrestation Monsieur... _(″Jones″ lui souffla-t-il, Emma fut troublée encore un Jones, décidément ce nom était courant dans sa vie récemment mais elle continua)_ Jones, vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Si vous renoncez à ce droit, tout ce que vous direz pourra être et sera utilisé contre vous devant une cour de justice. Vous avez le droit à un avocat et d'avoir un avocat présent lors de l'interrogatoire.″

\- ″Puis-je savoir pour quels chefs d'inculpation tu veux me garder rien que pour toi bien au chaud dans une cellule de ton commissariat, Shérif Swan ?″ Demanda-t-il d'une voix suave.

\- ″Outrage à agent, refus d'obtempérer, excès de vitesse et non présentation des papiers du véhicule.″ Rétorqua la jeune représentante de la loi.

\- ″Outrage oh tu m'envoies désolé Swan, je ne considère pas le fait de faire honneur à ta beauté comme un outrage.″ Répliqua-t-il.

Emma roula ses yeux encore une fois et attrapa Killian par le bras légèrement au-dessus du coude et déclara en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

\- ″Vous obtenez certainement beaucoup avec votre joli visage mais je ne suis pas intéressée. On verra si vous faites toujours autant le malin après une bonne nuit en garde à vue Monsieur Jones.″

\- ″Mais si tu me gratifiez de ta présence shérif elle sera forcément excellente.″ Rétorqua Killian avec un clin d'œil.

\- ″Je vous préviens je ne vais pas vous quitter des yeux.″ Répondit-elle.

\- ″Je serais désespéré si tu le faisais.″ Lui adressa-t-il charmeur.

Elle plaça Killian à l'arrière de son véhicule de patrouille avant d'arriver au commissariat et de refermer sur lui la porte d'une des cellules du poste de police.

\- ″Tu ne devrais pas faire ça Swan c'est une terrible erreur judiciaire de plus je suis attendu pour un rendez-vous d'affaire très important qui aurait dû commencer il y a quinze minutes. SWAAAN″ Dit Killian en retrouvant ses esprits vers son rendez-vous d'affaire et voyant Emma s'éloigner.

Emma s'arrêta et se retourna vers Killian :

\- ″Il n'y a pas d'erreur judiciaire dans un cas de flagrant délit Jones, tu n'es pas prêt de sortir alors sois gentil tu veux, va t'asseoir sur le banc au fond de ta cellule et attends que ta garde à vue soit terminée. Il n'y a rien que tu pourras dire qui pourrait te faire sortir de cette cellule alors fais toi une raison.″ Répondit Emma agacée au point d'en oublier le vouvoiement qu'elle emploie toujours avec les prévenus, de toute façon il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir la vouvoyer non plus.

\- ″Même si je te disais que je suis Killian Jones, le PDG de la Jones Corporation venu étudier le cas de la Storybrook Factory _(Killian remarqua l'air intéressé d'Emma lorsqu'il prononça le nom de l'usine)_ que j'ai rendez-vous avec le Maire de cette ville.″ Rétorqua-t-il.

\- ″C'est ça oui et tu peux le prouver ?″ Lui lança-t-elle amusée et sur un ton de défit en basculant son dos contre le dossier de la chaise de bureau sur laquelle elle venait de s'asseoir croisant les bras sur sa poitrine intéressée d'entendre l'histoire qu'il allait lui sortir.

Ses papiers d'identité étaient dans sa valise dans la voiture de location restée garée aux limites de la ville, impossible de lui prouver en lui montrant sa carte d'identité.

Alors il passa ses mains devant son visage lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de papier pour prouver qui il était tout le monde le connaissait sauf elle visiblement.

\- ″Bien sûr tu es Killian Jones et moi je suis la Princesse Leia _(dit-elle très amusée et ironique)_ , se n'est pas parce que tu as entendu parler de l'arrivée de ce PDG dans notre ville dans tous les journaux locaux qu'il faut l'utiliser comme excuse pour te dépêtrer de tes méfaits. Qui plus est tu devrais vraiment changer de version et m'avouer que tu as volé cette voiture car j'ai la photo du dénommé Killian Jones dans mon bureau et se n'est visiblement pas toi, tu ne lui ressembles pas du tout.″ Informa Emma.

Killian était soudainement très intrigué, réellement amusé et intéressé, comment cette shérif pouvait avoir une photo de lui sur son bureau qui n'était pas lui ?

\- ″Et à quoi ressemble ton Killian Jones, Princesse ?″ Demanda Killian ravi de pouvoir bientôt prendre à son propre piège la shérif.

\- ″À un homme d'âge mur, les cheveux grisonnant inspirant un certain sens des affaires, rien à voir avec toi tu vois.″ Affirma Emma sûre d'elle.

Killian comprit qui se trouvait sur la photo et perdit son air amusé et détendu et lui répondit :

\- ″Je veux bien t'accorder que le sens des affaires n'est pas le qualificatif qu'on me donnerait en premier lieu mais tu devrais visiblement devenir un peu plus physionomiste Swan car l'homme de ta photo est mon père.″ Répondit le jeune homme le cœur lourd.

Emma voulu lui dire qu'il était vraiment incorrigible mais elle vu l'expression sincère de tristesse à l'évocation de son père et c'est à ce moment là que le téléphone choisi de sonner interrompant leur conversation.

C'était Marco Carpenter, le maire qui contactait Emma s'inquiétant de ne toujours pas avoir vu Monsieur Jones.

 _-″_ (Emma décrocha) _Swan_ (Annonça-t-elle avant de poursuivre) _._

 _Non Marco je ne l'ai pas vu mais j'ai dû procéder à l'arrestation d'un contrevenant au code de la route qui a certainement volé la voiture qu'il conduisait_ (Killian riait intérieurement pauvre Swan si seulement elle savait pensa-t-il de façon attendrie) _alors peut-être qu'il est arrivé entre temps et que je ne l'ai pas vu passer les limites de la ville. Ou peut être qu'il s'est tout simplement perdu ce que j'ai du mal à croire tant Storybrook n'est pas une très grande ville mais l'on ne sait jamais.″_ Répondit Emma au maire.

 _\- ″Bon très bien Emma, j'arrive au poste de police afin que nous entamions des recherches il s'est certainement perdu.″_ Conclut le plus âgé.

Dix minutes plus tard, Marco arriva au poste entra et tourna la tête vers les cellules avec un air complètement abasourdi.

\- ″Oh Monsieur Jones que faites-vous en cellule ? Cela doit être le fruit d'une terrible méprise. Je... je suis tellement tellement confus, veuillez accepter mes excuses.″ S'exclama le maire de la ville, bredouillant presque.

\- ″Si je peux me permettre Monsieur Carpenter je préférerai être libre.″ Répondit Killian de façon gentille et amusée avec un sourire charmant.

\- ″Bien évidemment, où ai-je la tête ! Je vais chercher les clés immédiatement et demander des explications au shérif, veuillez m'excuser.″ Dit le représentant de la ville toujours aussi confus.

Emma faisait dos à la scène et n'avait rien entendu à cause du fait que la porte de son bureau était fermée et elle était bien trop occupée à classer des dossiers.

Marco entra et l'interpella :

\- ″Emma mais enfin tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe pourquoi as-tu placé Monsieur Jones en garde à vue ?″

\- ″Oh non ce type t'as servi ses salades sur le fait qu'il serait Killian Jones, désolé qu'il t'ai dérangé Marco, ne t'inquiète pas je m'occupe de son cas.″ Répondit avec assurance Emma.

Killian observait de loin la scène grâce aux murs vitrés du bureau du shérif.

\- ″Mais enfin Emma l'homme que tu as mis en cellule EST Killian Jones !″ Rétorqua le plus vieux estomaqué.

\- ″Mais non regarde la photo que tu m'as faxée de ce Killian Jones rien à voir.″ Lui dit-elle en pointant la photo.

\- ″Rrrroh satané fax _(pesta Marco)_! Cette photo n'est pas celle de Killian Jones mais de Brennan Killian Jones le défunt père de Monsieur Jones ici présent dans ta cellule, la tâche d'encre t'a caché le premier prénom.″

\- ″Mais pourquoi m'as tu envoyé une photo de son père ?″ Demanda Emma.

\- ″Je voulais briffer tout le monde sur l'histoire de la famille Jones pour que personne ne fasse de gaffes.″ Répondit Marco déçu.

\- ″Et bien on peut dire que ça a marché.″ Lança Emma de façon ironique et gênée car elle venait de dire à l'actuel PDG de la Jones Corporation qu'il ne ressemblait pas à son père et qu'en plus elle trouvait qu'il n'avait pas le sens des affaires oups.

Marco prit les clés de la cellule pour s'empresser de libérer son invité.

\- ″Laissez-moi renouveler mes plus sincères excuses Monsieur Jones pour cet effroyable malentendu, je ne saurais comment nous faire pardonner de ce pitoyable accueil.″ Commença le vieil homme un peu tremblant mais Killian le coupa.

\- ″Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Carpenter, vous n'avez en rien à vous excuser c'est de loin l'accueil le plus original que l'on ne m'ait jamais réservé et c'est tellement rafraîchissant après tous les comités d'accueil auxquels j'ai dû faire face. M'accueillant avec leurs chorales et leurs cantiques de noël qui vont finir par me percer les tympans à force de les avoir trop entendus _(Marco crut qu'il allait se liquéfier sur place car c'était exactement le programme qu'il avait prévu lui aussi)_. Malheureusement, les maires des villes dans lesquelles se trouvent les usines de mon groupe, auxquelles j'ai rendu visite récemment, ont tous eu tendance à confondre réalité économique et poudre aux yeux sur fond de thème de noël. Il va de soi que se n'est pas une chorale qui va empêcher la fermeture d'un site économiquement non viable.″ Déclara Killian, avant d'ajouter ″Je dois vous avouer Monsieur Carpenter que bien que la fabrication de jouets de noël soit l'une des activités de la Jones Corporation je n'ai jamais vraiment porté noël dans mon cœur et vôtre accueil aussi original soit-il est une véritable bouffée d'air frais.″ Finit-il en regardant Emma de façon entendue.

Emma était septique n'aimait-il pas Noël car il n'avait pas de cœur ? Tout le monde aime noël pensa-t-elle ! Ou bien avait-il des raisons plus sombres pour ne pas aimer cette période de l'année comme elle en avait avant d'entrer dans la famille d'Ingrid.

\- ″Veuillez m'excuser j'ai un coup de fil urgent à passer, je reviens tout de suite Monsieur Jones et nous pourrons nous rendre à l'usine.″ Déclara Marco moite.

\- ″Il est parti annuler son petit comité d'accueil n'est-ce pas ?″ Demanda Killian amusé.

Emma ne dit rien mais lui adressa un petit sourire qui voulait tout dire.

\- ″Je suis désolée...″ Commença la jeune femme avant d'être interrompue par Killian.

Killian s'approcha assez près d'elle lui prit la main et lui dit avant de lui déposer un doux baiser très légèrement appuyé sur le bout de ses doigts :

\- ″Shhhhh, Princess il ne faut pas s'excuser d'être un excellent Shérif.″

Ils se regardèrent intensément et Marco arriva et mit fin à ce moment entre eux.

\- ″Je tiens particulièrement à vous féliciter Monsieur Carpenter pour avoir un shérif aussi efficace que professionnel en la personne du Shérif Swan dans votre ville.

Shérif je vous apporterais les papiers de mon véhicule aussi vite que possible et je vous remercie de me faire parvenir la contravention qui m'est due pour l'excès de vitesse que je me ferais un plaisir de régler. Shérif Swan se fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer et à très vite.″ Termina Killian sous le regard ébahi de ces deux autres interlocuteurs.

Ce Killian Jones était un véritable mystère tantôt homme à femme sachant user de tous ses charmes pour essayer de parvenir à ses fins, tantôt un véritable gentleman.

Et sans pouvoir dire pourquoi Emma se sentait comme connecté à cet homme cela lui était très étrange.

 _ **À suivre...**_


	3. Chapter 3 : Un rendez-vous Professionnel

_**Coucou à tous :)**_

 _ **Voici un nouveau chapitre de ma petite fic ;). Mais que va-t-il se passer entre Emma et Killian après leur rencontre sur les chapeaux de roue la réponse dans ce chapitre ;).**_

 _ **J'espère qu'il vous plaira :).**_

 _ **Bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

 _ **U**_ _ **n Conte de Noël :**_

 _ **Chapitre 3 :** **Un rendez-vous... ″Professionnel″ :**_

 _ **À la Storybrook Factory :**_

Marco termina sa visite avec Killian. Un long travail pénible attendait Killian, se plonger dans les comptes de l'usine, pourtant très bien tenus, n'était pas vraiment une partie de plaisir. De plus il devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait pas vraiment suivit attentivement la visite organisée par Marco. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas envie de se concentrer bien au contraire il avait apporté une attention particulière lors de chacune de ses visites d'usines précédentes dans le but de pouvoir les sauver. Certes, Killian était du genre dissipé lors des réunions et des conseils d'administration tous plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres et ils ne pouvaient que l'être dans la mesure où Killian n'exerçait pas les fonctions de PDG de la Jones Corporation par choix. Mais il était loin de se moquer du sort des personnes qui travaillaient pour lui.

Mais cette fois-ci la rêverie qu'il ne pouvait empêcher et qui dissipait son esprit concernait le Shérif Swan. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle, sa beauté certes il n'était pas aveugle. Mais aussi son sens de la répartie, son intelligence, son intégrité et également le fait qu'elle semblait se moquer qu'il soit Killian Jones ou un parfait inconnu désargenté. Elle semblait considérer chaque personne qu'elle rencontrait de la même façon. Killian avait l'impression qu'il pourrait être lui même en sa compagnie même s'il lui avait sorti son numéro de play-boy ou de ″Captain Innuendo″ comme dirait Tink.

Killian n'avait qu'une envie c'était de revoir Emma mais une chose était sûre c'est qu'elle ne se laisserait pas approcher facilement. Il avait senti qu'il y avait des murs qui la protégeait peut-être parce que lui même en avait.

Néanmoins, il était parfaitement prêt à escalader ces murs si cela lui permettait de connaître un peu mieux cette jeune femme qui répondait au doux nom de Swan. C'est à ce moment qu'une chose le frappa il ne connaissait même pas son prénom, quel pouvait bien être le prénom de cette charmante shérif Swan. Il devait le découvrir.

\- ″Voilà nous avons fait le tour de l'usine et vous savez tout ce qu'i savoir, nous vous avons aménagé un petit bureau dans l'espace de direction pour que vous puissiez examiner tous les dossiers que vous souhaitez et je peux faire porter tous les documents que vous voudrez à votre lieu de résidence pendant votre séjour dans notre charmante petite ville, bien évidemment et je reste à votre entière dispositions pour tous renseignements nécessaire.″ Dit Marco.

\- ″Je vous remercie Monsieur Carpenter c'est très aimable à vous.″ Répondit Killian écoutant à demi mot cherchant toujours dans un coin de sa tête comment revoir Emma au plus vite.

\- ″C'est bien normal, après votre arrivée pour le moins mouvementée et même si vous ne faites aucun cas de l'incident, laissait moi m'excuser à nouveau s'il y a quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous faire oublier ce regrettable événement.″ Demanda le maire.

Un grand sourire de pirate s'afficha sur le visage de Killian.

\- ″À bien y penser Monsieur Carpenter vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour moi...″

* * *

 _ **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

* * *

 _ **Une heure plus tard au poste de police :**_

\- ″ **Q** **UOI**! **NON JAMAIS** ! Mais tu es tombé sur la tête Marco ou devenu fou ou bien les deux !″ S'exclama Emma.

\- ″Je t'en prie Emma vois le comme un immense service que tu rendrais à la ville. Cela ne prendra que quelques heures de ton temps libre, en plus ce Monsieur Jones est charmant et je te rappelle qu'il ne t'a aucunement tenu rigueur de l'horrible méprise que tu as commise.″ Répondit le vieil homme.

\- ″Ça m'empêche qu'il roulait trop vite et sans papiers.″ Rétorqua Emma.

\- ″Ce à quoi il a promis de régler la situation. Je t'en prie Emma fais le pour la ville, pour tes parents, ta sœur, pour Will et David qui va être père dans huit mois ils ne peuvent pas perdre leur travail. Vois cette occasion comme un prétexte pour parler de la fabrique, en plus il a l'air de t'écouter attentivement, je peux t'assurer qu'il ne m'a pas regardé pendant la visite comme il t'a regardé toi alors que tu l'avais placé en garde à vue _(Emma se contenue de rire si ce pauvre Marco savait)_.″ Supplia Marco.

\- ″Très bien j'accepte de dîner avec lui pour le bien de la Storybrook Factory, cela me fera une très bonne occasion de lui dire ma façon de penser. Mais tu me revaudra ça Marco.″ Dit Emma.

\- ″Bien sûr Emma, avant de partir si je peux me permettre peut-être que tu pourrais mettre une jolie robe pour l'occasion... _(Marco vu le regard d'Emma qui lui criait de ne pas trop abuser)_ enfin je disais ça comme ça au cas où.″ Bredouilla le vieil homme en partant.

Emma n'avait aucune envie de passer le lendemain soir avec Killian Jones mais si elle pouvait faire quelque chose pour la SF cela valait bien la peine de sacrifier son dîner.

* * *

 _ **Le lendemain en fin d'après-midi :**_

Emma réfléchissait longuement devant sa garde-robe, pour un dîner qui devait être un simple plaidoyer en faveur de la fabrique elle mettait beaucoup de cœur à la tâche trouva-t-elle. Ce qui était stupide car elle se moquait complètement de ce que pouvait bien penser ce Killian Jones de son apparence.

Toutefois, elle avait quand même pensé en premier lieu à lui faire payer ce guet-apens organisé qu'il lui avait tendu en mettant une petite robe rouge très ajustée qui révèle le moindre de ses atouts, robe de l'époque où elle était garante de caution et qu'elle invitait ses cibles à de faux rendez-vous galants.

Puis Emma se ravisa, ce dîner n'était ni un rendez-vous comme elle pourrait avoir un avec un homme qui lui plairait, ni une supercherie pour ramener son fugitif au poste de police le plus proche. Bien qu'elle aurait était curieuse de voir comment l'impossible Killian Jones aurait fait face à cette robe.

Cependant, elle ne pouvait tout de même pas y aller avec sa veste de cuir rouge et en jean, le Bella Note était un restaurant plutôt chic. Bon chic version Storybrook certes, et l'on ne pouvait pas dire que niveau restauration il y avait grande concurrence. La petite ville ne comptait que deux restaurants.

Le Bella Note, petit restaurant italien avec une petite ambiance plutôt romantique ou le Granny's le Diner bien connu de la ville.

Emma opta donc pour une jolie robe jaune pâle qui lui donnait un petit côté Olivia Newton John avec la queue de cheval qu'elle avait faite pour coiffer ses cheveux, c'était parfait pour l'occasion.

Killian devait venir la chercher chez ses parents, la jeune femme qui faisait face à un dégât des eaux dans son appartement ne pouvait habiter temporairement son loft.

Emma descendit les escaliers de la demeure familiale, ses parents ainsi qu'Elsa étaient présents.

\- ″Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?″ Demanda Emma.

\- ″Waaaouh.″ Exprima Elsa.

\- ″Je suis du même avis que ta sœur.″ Annonça Ingrid éblouie.

\- ″Tu es magnifique Sweety ! Il va être sous le charme !″ S'exclama Nemo.

\- ″Merci, mais je n'ai pas besoin qu'il soit sous le charme juste qu'il écoute ce que j'ai à lui dire sur la Storybrook Factory. Je fais uniquement pour essayer de sauver l'usine et je ne pouvais pas aller au Belle Note en jean baskets.″ Répondit Emma.

Nemo s'absenta quelque secondes et revint avec un polaroid et fit une photo d'Emma.

\- ″Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?″ Demanda Emma encore un peu légèrement aveuglée par le flash de le l'appareil.

\- ″Il faut bien garder des souvenirs du sauvetage de l'usine.″ Prétexta Nemo qui se rattrapait en fait de l'époque où Emma n'avait pas voulu faire de photo pour son bal de promo.

Puis il donna un gentil petit coup de coude complice à son autre fille, Elsa, en lui chuchotant _″T'as vu ta sœur va avoir un rendez-vous très important ce soir.″_

Malheureusement pour lui Emma l'avait entendu et répliqua :

\- ″Non non non attendez n'exagérons rien je vais juste plaider le cas de l'usine de jouets.″

\- ″Bien sûr et puis se n'est pas comme si ce Jones était bel homme n'est-ce pas.″ Acquiesça faussement convaincue Elsa ou plus tôt à demie convaincue.

\- ″Il est aussi particulièrement insupportable.″ Rétorqua Emma pour se défendre.

Elsa n'ajouta rien et se contenta de lui faire un sourire entendu.

Tout à coup le bruit de la sonnette retentit.

\- ″Hou... oh... le voiiilà !″ Annonça Nemo tout enjoué.

Emma se dirigea vers la porte pour ouvrir à Killian. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte elle le découvrit tout de noir vêtu et avec un perfecto en cuir noir lui aussi, sa chemise légèrement déboutonnée sous le petit veston qui la recouvrait. Emma fut surprise et cela serait mentir de dire qu'elle ne se trouva pas quelque peu sous le charme de l'homme qui était devant elle.

Killian de son côté était lui aussi époustouflé par la beauté d'Emma et lui dit :

\- ″Tu es ravissante Swan.″

Emma qui faisait de son mieux pour être le moins possible sous le charme du beau brun qui se dressait devant-elle lui adressa un _″Je sais″_ sur un ton malicieux.

Emma et Killian quittèrent l'entrée de la maison pour se diriger vers le taxi qui les attendait.

Elsa qui était venue l'après-midi pour briffer Emma sur les atouts de la Storybrook Factory prit congé auprès de ses parents et rentra chez elle, elle aussi.

Il ne restait plus que Nemo et Ingrid dans la demeure familiale.

\- ″Je l'aime beaucoup ce Jones, il m'a tout l'air d'être un type bien. Il pourrait tout à fait convenir à notre petite Emma.″ Annonça Nemo réjouit.

Ingrid regarda son compagnon avec des yeux de merlan frit :

\- ″Mais enfin mon chéri, tu es tombé sur la tête ! Ne me dis pas que tu as encore transformé la camomille que je t'ai préparé en Irish camomille ? Tu n'as jamais aimé aucun des petits-amis d'Emma, aucun ne trouvait grâce à tes yeux car tu les trouvais jamais assez bien pour notre fille. Et là tu aimes bien ce Killian Jones ! On parle bien de Killian Jones, le PDG de la Jones Corporation, l'homme qui va peut-être faire fermer la Storybrook Factory, c'est cet homme là que tu veux pour notre petite fille ?! Celui que tu as dû rencontrer aller soyons généreux pendant trois quarts d'heure lors de la visite de l'usine ! Sans vouloir te vexer mon amour, ton instinct légendaire doit se ramollir avec l'âge.″ Répondit Ingrid surprise par l'intervention de l'homme qui partage sa vie.

\- ″Ah ah non mon amour je te jure qu'il n'y avait que de la camomille dans ma tisane _(lui dit-il amusé en lui déposant un baiser affectueux sur la tempe puis lui prit ses mains dans les siennes de sorte à obtenir toute son attention)_. Ne te laisse pas aveugler par l'homme d'affaire, c'est uniquement une partie de lui cela ne définit pas qui il est vraiment. De quel trempe est cet homme. De plus les histoires de la SF n'ont pas à intervenir lorsque qu'il est question de la vie sentimentale de notre petite Emma, ma sirène. Je suis sûr qu'il y a une belle personne cachée derrière son image publique.″ Reprit Nemo.

\- ″Oui enfin je te rappelle quand même que se n'est ni l'homme d'affaire ni l'homme tout court qui a invité à dîner notre fille et que ce grand Killian Jones que tu as l'air de tant apprécier, je ne sais pour quelles raisons, a envoyé Marco demander à Emma d'accepter ce rendez-vous. Pas franchement du genre courageux pour moi désolé.″ Répondit Ingrid.

\- ″Mais c'est justement parce qu'il a tout comprit de notre Emma qu'il a envoyé Marco avec ce prétexte de plaider la cause de l'usine car il a comprit à quel point Emma est gardée, qu'elle ne se laisse pas apprivoiser facilement. Il a besoin de lui montrer qui il est vraiment. Il doit la courtiser.″ Rétorqua Nemo avec un grand sourire plein d'espoir.

\- ″Mouais c'est pas prêt de me rassurer ça, vu les unes qu'il y a dans la presse à son sujet, il n'est pas du genre à courtiser ton Jones. Plutôt à mettre dans son lit et jeter ensuite. Je te jure Nemo s'il fait du mal à mon bébé, je m'occupe de son cas je n'étais pas là pour Neal, mais lui PGD de la Jones Corporation ou pas s'il brise le cœur de ma petite fille je le découpe en morceaux, le congèle et le sert aux salariés de la SF comme bûche de Noël pour le prochain repas de noël de la société ! Affirma Ingrid très protectrice.

\- ″Oh ma petite sirène, j'aime quand tu montres les crocs pour protéger ta famille, c'est même l'une des choses qui m'a séduit chez toi mon amour. Mais ne t'inquiète pas même si notre Emma restera toujours pour nous notre petite fille, elle sait très bien se défendre. Et comme je te l'ai dit j'ai un excellent pressentiment concernant ce Killian. Me suis-je déjà trompé concernant les petits-amis d'Emma j'ai toujours su jauger les gens tu le sais, en plus il aime naviguer un homme qui aime naviguer ne peut pas être foncièrement mauvais.″ Répondit Nemo amoureusement et de façon rassurante.

\- ″Je te l'accorde, pour Neal et Walsh tu as été des plus clairvoyant et l'on ne termine pas une carrière dans la Navy au grade d'amiral sans une grande capacité à cerner les personnes et je sais que tu as très bien enseigné ça à notre Emma mais s'il lui fait du mal, je...″ Ingrid n'eut pas le temps de finir que Nemo la prit dans ses bras.

\- ″Shhhhhh, ne t'inquiète pas tout ira bien. En plus il y a un détail qui ne peut pas tromper son papa.″ Déclara Nemo le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- ″Quoi donc ? Tu sais quelque chose que je ne sais pas ?″ Demanda Ingrid toutes ouïes.

\- ″Ouvres bien tes écoutilles ma sirène, l'autre jour quand j'ai rendu une petite visite à Emma à son travail elle ne cessait de parler de Jones.″ Dit-il fier de lui.

\- ″Elle t'en a parlé ? En bien ?″ Questionna Ingrid surprise.

\- ″Pas tout à fait, à vrai dire elle n'a cessé de me dire à quel point il l'agaçait.″ Répondit-il.

\- ″Emma t'as affirmé par A plus B qu'elle ne pouvait pas le supporter et toi tu veux presque en faire notre future gendre ? Où est passé mon mari clairvoyant qu'en avez-vous fait Monsieur ?″ Répliqua Ingrid très amusée.

\- ″Le plus important c'est que pendant notre moment tous les deux Emma n'a fait **que** parler de Killian.″ Dit-il tout sourire avant d'ajouter ″Tu sais ma chérie se n'est peut-être pas l'amour au premier regard entre eux, mais une part de moi m'a toujours dit que rien ne serait aussi simple pour notre Emma, ce qui m'attriste en un sens car vu ses débuts dans la vie j'aurais voulu pour elle qu'elle rencontre un gentil garçon qu'ils tombent amoureux et que tout se passe le plus simplement du monde. Mais je ne pense pas que cela se passera comme ça pour Emma, elle est une battante elle n'a jamais reculé devant les épreuves et en amour comme pour d'autres choses se n'est pas des eaux calmes qui l'attendent, elle va devoir se battre pour son bonheur comme ce Killian va devoir se battre pour elle et pour obtenir son cœur. C'est comme ça.″

\- ″Tu es bien confiant.″ Répondit Ingrid.

\- ″Je te le répète ma sirène j'ai un excellent feeling envers ce Killian Jones.″ Affirma le vieux loup de mer sûr de lui.

\- ″Hum, j'espère surtout que tu n'es pas aveuglé par votre passion commune pour les bateaux. Tu sais qu'il n'a pas besoin de devenir ton gendre pour partager ta passion avec lui hein, rassure moi ?″ Dit Ingrid en plaisantant.

\- ″Mais c'est une excellente idée ma sirène ! Tu crois qu'il accepterait une sortie en mer avec moi ?″ Demanda Nemo presque avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

-″Ciel les hommes et leurs bateaux !″ Pensa Ingrid intérieurement.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

\- ″Le carrosse de Madame est avancé.″ Annonça Killian fièrement en ouvrant la porte du taxi à Emma.

\- ″Oh maintenant tu es un gentleman.″ Dit-elle ironiquement.

\- ″Je suis toujours un gentleman Swan.″ Répondit-il d'une voix très suave.

Emma s'installa dans le véhicule, rejoint par Killian qui donna les instructions quant à la destination au chauffeur.

\- ″Je dois t'avouer que je suis un peu déçue Jones, je m'attendais à un moyen de transport quelque peu plus illégal te connaissant.″ Dit Emma de façon un peu ironique mais joueuse.

\- ″Figurez-vous Mademoiselle Swan qu'à mon arrivée à Storybrook j'ai fait la rencontre d'une merveilleuse shérif qui m'a fait comprendre que de circuler sans papiers n'était pas de bon ton et depuis je fais mon maximum pour m'adapter aux coutumes locales.″ Lui rétorqua-t-il avec malice et en faisant exprès de la vouvoyer pour faire comme s'il ne la connaissait pas déjà, ce qui était un peu vrai en un sens, il avait rencontré le shérif Swan mais pas encore Emma Swan et il était plus que près à réparer cela.

\- ″Un excellent shérif visiblement.″ Ajouta-t-elle.

\- ″Assurément.″ Lui-répondit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Le chauffeur les interrompirent dans leur moment en les prévenant qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le restaurant et Killian montra à Emma toute l'étendue de sa galanterie, il lui ouvrit la portière du taxi, la porte du restaurant la faisant passer devant lui. Lui sortit sa chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. L'espace d'un instant Emma en aurait presque oublié l'objet de cette rencontre se croyant vraiment à un rendez-vous galant avec Killian Jones, ce qui le plus étrangement qui puisse paraître ne lui déplaisait pas. _″Non non non !″_ Se ressaisit-elle, elle avait une mission et ne devait pas se laisser aveugler par cet homme.

Emma et Killian s'installèrent à table il y avait une agréable musique qui résonnait dans le restaurant. Killian engagea la conversation, il avait un mystère à résoudre.

\- ″Tu sais Swan que je ne connais même pas ton prénom″. Demanda Killian.

\- ″Quel intérêt cela aurait-il ?″ Répondit Emma quelque peu taquine.

\- ″Alors nous sommes comme deux bateaux qui passent dans la nuit ?″ Répliqua Killian d'un air espiègle non dénué de séduction.

\- ″Laisse moi clarifier la situation qui ne semble pas être très claire pour toi. Je suis ici pour parler de l'usine uniquement, pas pour te voir jouer les jolis cœurs avec moi. Que cela soit bien évident pour toi, ceci n'est pas un rendez-vous.″ Déclara Emma.

\- ″Tu sais ta détermination découragerait bien des hommes mais moi j'aime les challenges Swan.″ Informa Killian.

\- ″Je ne suis pas ici pour batifoler Jones !″ Insista Emma.

\- ″Non Swan tu as peur, peur de me parler, de te révéler, laisser tomber le masque, me faire confiance, cela simplifierait les choses pourtant.″ Précisa Killian.

\- ″Tu dois avoir l'habitude qu'on ne te fasse pas confiance.″ Releva Emma.

\- ″Ha tu veux dire en tant que requin des affaires.″ Reprit Killian amusé.

\- ″De plus tu ne m'as pas donné de raison de te l'accorder, j'accepte ce dîner pour parler de l'usine et tu t'en sers de prétexte pour semblerait-il passer la soirée avec moi, je ne suis pas intéressée.″ Réaffirma Emma comme pour son convaincre elle même.

Killian sentit qu'Emma avait envie de s'en aller. Il devait quelque peu changer de tactique s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle le plante ici au beau milieu de ce restaurant.

\- ″Soit, tu veux défendre l'usine alors parle moi en. Mais puisque tu vois ce rendez-vous comme un dîner d'affaire, il faut que tu saches qu'il est de coutume qu'entre partenaires commerciaux l'on connaisse au moins le prénom de son interlocuteur. Répondit Killian adroitement.

\- ″Très bien, je m'appelle Emma, Emma Swan. Tu es content ?″ Rétorqua-t-elle le défiant.

\- ″Ravi charmante Emma.″ Répondit-il en lui faisant un baise-main et ajouta ″Puis-je commander quelque chose à boire maintenant Emma ?″

\- ″Si c'est cela ta tactique, me faire boire, saches que je ne suis pas ici pour ça.″ Déclara Emma refusant de se laisser convaincre.

\- ″Oh je vois tu as peur de me trouver encore plus irrésistible après quelques verres.″ Dit Killian en arquant le sourcil, basculant son dos en arrière contre le dossier de sa chaise lançant un regard carnassier à Emma tout en passant lentement son index sur sa tempe jusqu'au milieu de sa joue.

\- ″Non absolument pas, de plus pour cela il faudrait que je te trouve irrésistible, ce qui n'est pas le cas.″ Lui adressa Emma avec une certaine insolence, peu crédible.

\- ″Vraiment _(lui adressa-t-il satisfait de lui même voyant qu'Emma semblait lui porter plus d'intérêt qu'elle ne voulait bien le reconnaître)_ ? Donc il n'y a aucune raison de ne pas savourer un bon verre de vin tout en parlant affaires Swan.″ Répondit Killian content de lui.

\- ″Bien.″ Abandonna Emma.

Il fit signe au serveur avant d'ajouter :

\- ″De toute façon tu n'as pas besoin de me parler, je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert.″ Déclara Killian.

\- ″Vraiment ?″ Rétorqua-t-elle le trouvant présomptueux.

\- ″Oui vraiment, voyons, tu as accepté de venir parce qu'il y avait le prétexte de l'usine. Tu n'es pas du genre à accepter beaucoup de rendez-vous, tu es gardée, tu ne te laisse pas approcher facilement car tu ne veux pas souffrir comme tu as souffert. As-tu déjà été amoureuse Swan ?″ Demanda Killian.

\- ″Ça y est tu as terminé ton petit numéro, on peut passer aux choses sérieuses maintenant ?″ S'enquit Emma agacée.

\- ″Tu fuis Emma, tu éludes la question.″ Répondit-il, voyant qu'il avait visé juste.

\- ″Non je n'ai jamais été amoureuse, ça te va ? Et je ne pense pas que tu seras celui qui changera ça alors arrêtons de perdre notre temps et parlons de l'usine.″ Réclama Emma.

\- ″Comme tu voudras, love.″ Répondit-il.

 _ **À suivre...**_

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà c'est tout pour ce chapitre 3 :).**_

 _ **Que va-t-il se passer après ce "Comme tu voudras" qui sonne comme un "As you wish" vous pouvez échafauder vos petites théories :) et m'en parler j'aime savoir ce qui se passe dans vous tête :).**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review.**_

 _ **D'ailleurs j'avais oublié de le mettre en NA pour le chapitre précédent mes pas mal de scène de ouat m'ont inspiré pour écrire cette fic vous pouvez essayer de les retrouver et m'en parler en review je vous dirais si c'est correct ou non :) petit ouat game pour ce début d'année, il n'y a rien à gagner juste le plaisir de retrouver les scènes de la série. Qui sait peut-être que certain de mes passages vont vous faire penser à des scènes qui me sont pas venues à l'idée du coup je trouve ça hyper intéressant d'échanger là dessus :). (NB c'est surtout à partir du chapitre 2 que les scènes de ouat revisité par moi font leur apparition, et si il y a des lecteurs qui ne sont pas inscrits sur mais qui veulent jouer aussi vous pouvez laisser une review en tant que guest mettre un pseudo à la fin pour que je sache à qui répondre et je vous répondrai au début du prochain chapitre en Notes d'Auteur ;) ).**_

 _ **Voilà vous savez tout :) à très vite pour un nouvel opus ;)**_


	4. Chapter4:Une détention bien involontaire

_**Coucou à tous ! :)**_

 _ **Et un UN nouveau chapitre ;).**_

 _ **Voilà la suite des aventures ou peut-être des mésaventure d'Emma et Killian hihihi (rire diabolique d'auteure ;)).**_

 _ **Je voudrai également remercier tous ceux qui suivent et on mis en favoris cette fic, j'avais oublié de vous remercier avant sorry mais pour ma défense c'est parce que j'étais tellement surexcité de publier à nouveau que voilà je suis un peu tout feu tout flamme ;), voilà je répare mon inadvertance et je vous adresse un grand merci !**_

 ** _TrueLoveTackle : Mate il y a un petit message pour toi la miss météo des US m'a appelé et voilà ce qu'elle m'a dit à ton attention : "_** _Fouetté par un vent glacial, le nord-est des États-Unis est presque partout poudré d'une neige épaisse, qui tombe dru et sans interruption. Les écoles sont fermées à New York, Boston et Philadelphie. Et avec un temps pareil, s'aventurer sur les routes s'avère particulièrement périlleux **." Il paraît même qu'Elsa n'arrêtait pas de chanter "Let It Snow" aux dernière nouvelles je dis ça je dis rien, je vois vraiment pas ce que cela veux dire mwahahaha (re-rire d'auteure diabolique ;)).**_

 ** _Voilà voilà bonne lecture à tous :) !_**

* * *

 _ **Un Conte de Noël :**_

 _ **Chapitre 4 : Une détention bien involontaire (Partie 1) :**_

 _ **Réunion syndicale, le 24 décembre au matin :**_

\- ″Il faut que l'on mette en place un plan d'action et vite notre sort en dépend ! L'on a assez tourné autour du pot et écouté les sornettes de Marco, sur comment il fallait brosser le petit Jones dans le sens du poil ! Résultat je suis sûr qu'il a passé plus de temps à essayer de batifoler avec ta très chère belle-sœur que de se pencher sur le sort de notre usine. Si seulement elle y avait mit un peu du sien et qu'elle avait répondu positivement aux réflexions du cerveau de Jones qui est visiblement descendu bien en dessous de sa ceinture peut-être que nous en serions pas là.″ Ragea Grumpy.

Les paroles de Grumpy énervèrent sincèrement Will qui était très protecteur à l'égard de celles qui étaient potentiellement ses futures belles-sœurs : Emma et Anna.

Ce côté grand-frère qu'il avait avec elles n'était pas étranger au fait que, lorsqu'il avait douze ans il était arrivé malheur à sa petite sœur Alice.

Will était parti patiner sur le lac gelé de Storybrook, Alice alors âgée de huit ans et très entêtée l'avait suivi bien qu'il le lui avait formellement interdit. Will était en train de faire quelques allers-retours sur la glace quand il s'aperçut que le revêtement n'était pas stable du tout. Il décida donc d'arrêter de patiner mais Alice qui était arrivée sans se faire remarquer patinait elle aussi sur cette glace instable.

Le drame arriva, la glace céda, la jeune enfant fut engloutie par les eaux glacées du lac. Will partit immédiatement à son secours et plongea pour la sauver, il réussit à la remonter à la surface. Les parents des deux enfants inquiets de ne pas les voir rentrer partirent à leur recherche. Quand ils arrivèrent ils trouvèrent leur fils sortir leur cadette de l'eau glacée du lac. Ils appelèrent immédiatement les secours et la petite fut emmenée à l'hôpital.

Malheureusement, pour Alice elle en garda des séquelles et fut handicapée à vie prisonnière de son corps mais bien consciente. Elle ne pouvait plus communiquer avec le monde qui l'entourait.

Will portait toujours en lui la culpabilité de ce terrible accident, il aurait tout donné pour trouver un moyen pour qu'Alice puisse à nouveau communiquer avec le monde extérieur.

Il n'avait pas pu complètement sauver sa petite sœur alors il se comportait en grand-frère très attentif et protecteur avec Emma et Anna.

Anna ayant quitté la ville pour s'installer avec son compagnon, Kristof en Alaska, c'était Emma qui concentrait toute l'attention fraternelle de Will.

C'est pourquoi les propos de Grumpy le fit voir rouge, il ne permettait à personne de parler comme cela de celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur.

En plus Will n'était pas aveugle et avait bien remarqué les différentes tentatives de Jones pour se rapprocher d'Emma et il avait dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas aller trouver l'homme d'affaire et l'empoigner en lui enjoignant de ne plus importuner Emma. Mais Emma avait eu vent de ses intentions et lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle était une grande fille qu'elle pouvait tout à fait se défendre, qui plus est elle était le shérif de la ville et non une demoiselle en détresse. Alors Will avait dû calmer ses hardeurs envers Jones.

Cependant, les remarques de Grumpy firent remonter à la surface un sujet sensible, d'autant que Grumpy n'avait pas vraiment été des plus délicat en parlant d'Emma, ce que Will ne pouvait laisser passer.

Will se dirigea alors brutalement vers l'homme de petite taille, l'empoigna par le col et le sous-leva au-dessus du sol.

\- **″Retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire à propos d'Emma !″** Ordonna le jeune homme.

\- ″Ok ok le prends pas comme ça, je ne voulais pas lui manquer de respect c'est juste que ce Jones m'agace.″ Rétorqua Grumpy pour calmer le jeu il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de la part de Will.

Will ne semblait pas décolérer et lui lançait un regard des plus noir. Les autres participants à la réunion intervinrent en lui demandant de se calmer.

\- ″Tu as de la chance qu'Emma ne t'ai pas entendu sinon elle t'aurait foutu en tôle jusqu'à ta retraite, ce qui aurait été bien mérité.″ Asséna Will avant de lâcher l'affaire et de relâcher Grumpy.

\- ″Ne nous trompons pas d'ennemi, malgré la stupide remarque de Grumpy, il a raison sur un point il faut faire comprendre à Jones qu'il a intérêt à s'atteler à la tâche avec plus de vigueur. Quelqu'un à une idée ?″ Reprit Will quelque peu calmé.

\- ″Pourquoi ne pas nous en tenir à notre plan de départ et l'enfermer dans l'usine ce soir, avec les fêtes de noël non seulement il restera certainement bloqué à l'intérieur jusqu'au 26 décembre au moins et il paraît qu'il n'aime pas noël alors passer deux jours dans une usine de jouets qui respire l'esprit de noël c'est plutôt le comble pour lui non ? Et puis s'il s'ennuie il pourra toujours étudier le cas de la Storybrook Factory et ça lui fera peut-être passer ses envies de plan de licenciement et de fermeture de site.″ Lança un des participants à la réunion.

\- ″Voilà ça c'est une idée TRÈS CONSTRUCTIVE ! Merci Hans ! C'est ce qu'on va faire, fini la méthode douce à la Marco !″ S'exclama Will en suscitant la liesse et l'approbation enjouée de tous.

David qui venait de finir son service et qui passait près de la salle de repos n'avait pas entendu le début de la réunion mais les idées de Will d'enfermer Jones dans l'usine pour les fêtes n'était pas du tout la bonne chose à faire, ce n'était ni une idée noble ni intelligente qui plus est cela mettait grandement la sécurité du PDG en danger. Il devait arrêter Will avant que l'irréparable ne soit commit.

* * *

 _ **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

* * *

 _ **Quelques minutes plus tard au commissariat,**_

Emma qui s'apprêtait à déguster un excellent grilled-cheese provenant de chez Granny qu'un mystérieux bienfaiteur de noël lui avait fait livrer avec des oignons frits. Elle ne savait pas qui était l'auteur de cette délicieuse attention mais elle soupçonnait l'un de ses parents d'être à l'initiative de ce cadeau bienvenu, elle qui n'avait pas encore eu le temps de déjeuner fut interrompue énergiquement par David.

\- ″Emma laisse tomber ton déjeuner, il y a une urgence !″ S'exclama David.

\- ″Quoi ! Mais je meurs d'envie de manger ce grilled-cheese ! En plus que peut bien-t-il être urgent un 24 décembre quand tout le monde est en train de s'affairer à terminer ses derniers parquets cadeaux ou préparer son repas de noël. Il ne se passe jamais rien à Storybrook le 24 décembre, en tout cas rien qui ne relève de mes services.″ Dit Emma incrédule.

\- ″Crois moi s'il y en a bien un qui n'est ni en train de terminer ses paquets ni préparer son repas de noël c'est bien ton beau-frère et son groupe de syndicalistes, surtout quand ils peuvent s'offrir un PDG pour noël !″ Rétorqua David.

Emma qui s'apprêtait à prendre une bouchée de son délicieux sandwich se stoppa net :

\- ″Oh non qu'est-ce que Will à l'intention de faire ?″ Demanda-t-elle concernée cette fois-ci.

\- ″Il veut enfermer Jones dans l'usine pour les fêtes.″ Répondit David.

\- ″C'est pas possible il en rate pas une _(dit-elle en tournant la tête de droite à gauche de façon désabusée)_! Comment vont-ils s'y prendre ?″ Interrogea-t-elle David.

\- ″Je ne sais pas vraiment ils veulent enfermer Jones en fin de journée je crois.″ Rétorqua-t-il.

\- ″Bon vu l'heure qu'il est ils sont tous à faire leur pause déjeuner au Granny en ce moment, toi tu les retiens le plus longtemps possible et moi je me rends à la SF pour faire sortir Jones discrètement.″ Annonça Emma.

\- ″Tu es sûre de pouvoir y arriver à temps avec toute la neige qui est en train de tomber tu ne vas pas pouvoir utiliser la voiture de patrouille pour t'y rendre ?″ Questionna David inquiet.

\- ″Je sais je vais faire de mon mieux.″ Répondit Emma.

Elle essaya de contacter Killian par téléphone en appelant l'usine mais la ligne semblait être en dérangement certainement à cause de la neige.

Soudain, elle se souvint qu'il avait voulu lui donner son numéro de portable le soir de leur rendez-vous en tête à tête ce qu'elle avait refusé y voyant une énième façon pour lui de la draguer. Maintenant, elle s'en mordait les doigts de ne pas l'avoir accepté cela aurait pu servir ! Elle n'avait pas le temps de chercher son numéro dans les dossiers elle devait se rendre au plus vite à la fabrique et à pied dans la neige cela allait être ni simple ni rapide.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

 _ **Plus tard le même jour,**_

Emma ne vit aucune trace de Will cela semblait être de bonne augure David avait certainement dû bien les retenir.

Emma se dirigea vers les bureaux de la direction.

\- ″Jones, tu es là ? Jones ?″ Demanda-t-elle à très haute voix pour se faire entendre.

\- ″Je te manque déjà love ?″ Répondit-il de manière intéressée et séductrice.

\- ″Ne fais pas le malin tu veux, Will et ses amis syndicalistes ont l'intention de t'enfermer dans l'usine pour les fêtes se n'est pas le moment de traîner dans les parages.″ Reprit Emma.

\- ″Oh je ne savais pas que tu te souciais de moi Swan.″ Questionna Killian de façon très intéressée.

\- ″Je ne me fais pas de souci pour toi, je sais mon travail de shérif nuance Jones. Dépêche toi je n'ai aucune envie de rester ici surtout quand un bon réveillon en famille m'attend.″ Rétorqua-t-elle.

Tout à coup un énorme bruit sourd s'abattit sur eux Emma fut très surprise, cela donnait l'impression que le toit de l'usine allait tomber sur eux. Emma fut tellement effrayée qu'elle sursauta et atterri dans les bras bienveillants de Killian.

\- ″Il était temps Swan !″ Intervint Killian avec humour dans sa voix.

Emma se dégagea de l'étreinte du jeune homme et ajouta :

\- ″Qu'est-ce que c'était ?!″

\- ″Je pense que c'est la neige qui s'est accumulée sur le toit qui vient de tomber par l'excès de poids Swan.″ Répondit calmement Killian.

S'était bien sa vaine pensa Emma, elle qui il y a quelques jours aurait tout donné pour avoir un noël blanc regrettait maintenant amèrement l'arrivée de la neige !

\- ″Il faut sortir d'ici viens on va passer par l'entrée principale.″ Déclara la jeune femme.

À l'extérieur de l'usine, Will et son petit groupe, venaient d'arriver juste après la chute de neige constatèrent avec plaisir qu'ils n'auraient pas à mettre leur plan en exécution les événements météorologiques s'en étant chargé pour eux. Ils avaient la certitude que Killian était coincé à l'intérieur car il voyait de la lumière au niveau de la fenêtre de la pièce qui lui servait de bureau. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas s'était qu'Emma été coincée elle aussi.

Le petit groupe repartit en direction de leurs foyers pour savourer un bon réveillon en chantonnant des chansons de mineurs.

À l'intérieur de l'usine l'ambiance n'était pas autant à la fête, Emma en s'approchant de l'entrée principale vis les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée recouvertes de neiges et _si la neige bloquait la sortie_ pensa-t-elle avec effroi !

Les inquiétudes de la jeune femme furent confirmées quand elle essaya de sortir de l'usine, impossible la porte était bloquée et eux avec.

Emma se saisit de son téléphone portable afin de prévenir sa famille qu'elle était coincée dans l'usine.

\- **″MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! QU'AI-JE BIEN PU FAIRE POUR MÉRITER CA !″** Pesta vigoureusement Emma en se déplaçant avec son téléphone pour trouver du réseau.

\- ″Je suis désolé Swan tout est de ma faute.″ Avoua Killian sincèrement peiné.

Emma se dirigea vers lui le regarda dans les yeux :

\- ″Ce n'est pas de ta faute Killian, tu n'es pas responsable des idioties de mon futur beau-frère. Will ne perd rien pour attendre, lorsque nous serons sortis de cette galère j'aurais plus que deux mots à lui dire !″ Déclara Emma.

\- ″Ne sois pas trop dure avec lui, d'autant qu'il semblerait que se sont les événements climatiques qui cherchent désespérément à nous réunir love.″ Répondit Killian.

\- ″Tu es sérieux _(demanda-t-elle en totale incompréhension)_ ?!Il a voulu t'enfermer seul dans une usine pendant plusieurs jours et tu réagis de cette manière ?″ Questionna Emma.

\- ″Premièrement, se sont les conditions métrologiques qui nous ont emprisonné. Il serait difficilement recevable d'en vouloir au pauvre garçon pour cela. Malgré son cruel manque de discernement Will est un homme de conviction et je dois dire que j'aime assez cela. Comme je te l'ai dit j'aime les challenges. En plus Will me fait penser à Anton Little, mon chef d'équipe lors de mon premier job. Mon père voulait absolument que j'apprenne le métier pour prendre sa relève un jour. Mais il n'a jamais aimé la facilité ou bien faire des cadeaux et il a toujours crut que pour être un bon chef d'entreprise il fallait passer à tous les postes de la base au sommet. C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvé comme conducteur de ligne de production dans une usine qui mettait en conserve des haricots. Anton était mon chef et il avait ce côté homme de conviction prêt à se battre pour le bien-être de ses subalternes.″ Raconta Killian.

\- ″Toi tu as travaillé en usine comme simple ouvrier ?″ Demanda Emma intéressée d'en savoir un peu plus sur le vrai Killian Jones.

\- ″Cela t'étonne Swan.″ Rétorqua Killian content de lui-même.

\- ″Disons que se n'est pas vraiment le genre de chose que l'on peut entendre sur ton compte.″ Répondit Emma.

\- ″Ah oui la presse préfère jeter en pâture les ragots concernant mon légendaire tableau de chasse que de creuser pour savoir qui je suis vraiment.″ Confia Killian réellement peiné avant de rajouter : ″Moi qui croyais que tu ne lisais pas les tabloïds qui agissent en service commandé pour le compte de ce vieux crocodile de Gold.″

\- ″Je ne les lis pas ! Disons que récemment je me suis quelque peu renseignée sur un certain homme d'affaire résidant en ville pour décider du sort d'une usine qui compte beaucoup pour moi tant tout le monde ou presque y est lié à Storybrook. Mais je constate que bon nombre de ces soit disant journaux sont cousus de fil blanc. Et je ne suis pas du genre à me fier aux on-dit Jones je préfère juger sur pièce tu sais un truc de shérif.″ Déclara Emma, voulant lui montrer un peu de réconfort voyant que l'évocation de sa réputation médiatique semblerait vraiment le blesser, puis elle ajouta ″Ton père semblait être un excellent chef d'entreprise.″

\- ″Oui il était un bien meilleur chef d'entreprise qu'il n'a été un bon père _(dit-il toujours aussi attristé mais avec un ton qui montrait qu'il voulait changer de sujet rapidement, puis il dévia la conversation)_. Et pour en revenir au cas de ce fameux Will, je souhaiterai même le remercier car il me permet de passer la soirée avec une délicieuse shérif. Je doute que cela été l'objectif initial de son plan. Moi qui déteste pourtant noël j'ai l'impression que je figure sur la liste des gentils garçons cette année car l'on vient juste de me délivrer mon cadeau.″ Finit par dire Killian avec amusement, lui qui avait bien vu le regard complètement désapprobateur du jeune ouvrier quand il faisait un pas vers Emma. Puis Killian se fit plus séducteur lorsqu'il évoqua le fait qu'Emma était son cadeau.

Emma n'était pas complètement dupe cette attitude séductrice de la part de Killian marquait le fait qu'il avait replacé le masque car elle s'approchait d'un sujet bien trop sensible, la famille, sa famille.

Cependant, la jeune femme roula ses yeux, c'était devenu comme une tradition entre eux à chaque fois qu'il arborait cette attitude charmeuse.

Emma se remit à chercher du réseau tout en s'adressant à Killian sans le regarder, trop occupée à fixer l'indicateur de son téléphone :

\- ″Tant mieux pour toi si tu es content de rester coincé dans une usine Jones. Mais se n'est pas du tout mon cas ! Et ce n'est pas la neige qui va m'empêcher de retrouver ma famille pour passer noël avec eux, je n'ai jamais manqué un noël en famille se n'est pas maintenant que je vais commencer !″ Dit-elle saisie par l'émotion à l'évocation de tous les noëls qu'elle avait passé auprès de ceux qui étaient devenus les siens.

Killian remarqua immédiatement l'importance de ce noël en famille pour la jeune femme, il s'approcha d'elle, la fit le regarder et lui dit avec extrême sincérité :

\- ″Ne t'inquiète pas Swan je vais trouver un moyen de nous sortir de là.″

\- ″Bien car saches que tu n'es pas du tout ce que j'avais commandé pour noël.″ Répondit la jeune avec femme avec un très léger trait d'humour, pour mettre fin à cet échange de regard intense, déstabilisant, enivrant, pire encore un moment où elle sentait qu'elle pouvait donner toute sa confiance à l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle et cela lui était effrayant, elle n'était pas vraiment prête à cela.

Ils échangèrent un petit rire puis se mirent à réfléchir à un plan d'action.

Emma était repartie à la recherche de réseau téléphonique, elle se mouvait dans l'espace telle une chasseuse de papillons, lorsqu'elle ne le voyait pas Killian ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder. Si elle était la chasseuse de papillons lui était l'insecte inexorablement attiré par la source de lumière. Emma était la lumière dont il ne pouvait détourner les yeux.

Emma trouva enfin une zone où elle avait une barrette de réseau :

\- ″ **Ça y est j'ai trouvé du réseau** _(s'exclama-t-elle fièrement telle une petite fille qui venait de découvrir ses cadeaux le 25 décembre sous le sapin)_ **!** Je vais appeler de l'aide et l'on sera sortis de cette affaire !″ Exprima-t-elle avec soulagement.

Emma composa le numéro de Nemo sans plus attendre malheureusement pour elle, elle n'eut affaire qu'à sa boite vocale.

\- ″Non non non tu ne peux pas me faire ça pas ce soir !″ Déclara t-elle avec une déception immense.

Quand elle se rendit compte qu'au moment où elle allait pouvoir laisser un message à celui qu'elle considérait comme son père, celui qui pourrait les tirer d'affaire, le téléphone coupa plus de réseau.

\- **″NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !″** Cria-t-elle.

Killian qui s'affairait à chercher le chargeur de son téléphone high-tech déchargé fut alerté par son cri de désespoir et accourut à elle pensant qu'il lui était arrivé malheur.

\- ″Swan tout va bien ?″ Demanda-t-il inquiet en se tenant devant-elle.

\- ″Non ça ne vas pas, **RIEN NE VA** ! Ce stupide téléphone a coupé avant que je puisse laisser un message à mon père pour l'informer de notre situation et je n'ai plus de réseau et presque plus de batterie !″ Protesta Emma.

\- ″Et je n'arrive pas à remettre la main sur mon chargeur.″ Déclara Killian désolé.

\- ″GÉNIAL _(Fit-elle ironique)_! De toute façon tu n'aurais certainement pas eu de réseau toi non plus, on est comme dans une sorte de bulle coupée du monde extérieur.″ Conclut Emma lasse.

Killian qui vit le découragement de la jeune femme, il voulut vraiment la réconforter mais il ne savait pas comment elle pourrait réagir à ses attentions de pur réconfort. Cependant il essaya, il passa son bras droit autour des épaule de la jeune femme, Emma n'opposa aucune résistance. Puis il lui dit d'une voix douce :

\- ″On va trouver une solution ensemble, on va y arriver, tu passeras noël en famille Swan.″

Soudain, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi Emma ressenti le besoin de se blottir contre Killian, ce qui surprit grandement le jeune homme qui ne se serait pas attendu à une telle réaction de la part d'Emma.

\- ″Peut-être que tu devrais éteindre ton portable love pour sauver les derniers pour cents de batterie qu'il te reste au cas où nous aurions une urgence.″ Proposa Killian.

\- ″Oui tu as raison.″ Répondit Emma, c'est ainsi que leur amicale étreinte réconfortante pris fin au plus grand dam du jeune homme qui ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien qu'avec Emma dans ses bras.

Emma aussi aurait bien voulu retrouver la chaleur réconfortante de leur étreinte mais cela était hors de propos pensa-t-elle et elle ne laissa rien paraître hormis son découragement de trouver une issue à leur problème.

Killian le remarqua. Il posa sa main délicatement sous le menton d'Emma :

\- ″Ne t'inquiète pas love, ta famille t'attend pour le réveillon ils t'attendent et ils vont s'inquiéter de ne pas te voir arriver, ils partiront à ta recherche et nous seront sortis d'affaire plus vite qu'il n'en faut pour le dire _(dit-il de la façon la plus rassurante possible)_. En attendant profite de l'immense privilège que tu as de passer du temps avec le plus élégant, le plus fringant et aussi le plus diablement beau des hommes d'affaire qui ne t'a jamais été donné de rencontrer.″

\- ″Tu as sûrement raison.″ Répondit Emma.

\- ″Bien sûr que je suis le plus élégant, le plus fringant et aussi le plus diablement beau des hommes d'affaire qui existe.″ Dit-il avec humour pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- ″Je parlais du fait que ma famille va me chercher Jones !″ Rétorqua-t-elle amusée.

Killian était content de lui il avait fait revenir le sourire sur le si joli visage d'Emma.

\- ″En attendant les secours on pourrait chercher de notre côté comment sortir d'ici, cela nous occupera.″ Reprit Emma regonflée à bloc.

\- ″Comme tu voudras love.″ Lui répondit-il.

 _ **À suivre...**_

* * *

 _ **Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow... hum hum sorry ;) or not ;)**_

 _ **Voilà pour cette première partie de ce chapitre un peu long que j'ai coupé en deux, la seconde partie sera délivrée prochainement :).**_

 _ **Emma et Killian vont-ils s'en sortir ? La famille d'Emma va-t-elle venir à son secours ou vont-ils préférer manger toute la dinde et la bûche de noël pour eux tous seul ? Nos pauvres Emma et Killian vont-ils finir en Mister Freeze ? QUE DE SUSPENSE ! ;)**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review :).**_

 _ **Et comme je suis sympa ou pas ;) haha je vous laisse un petit script tease concernant la prochaine et dernière partie de ce chapitre 4 :**_

 ** _"_ **

\- ″Emma j'ai une proposition très indécente à te faire mais pour cela il faudrait que l'on se rende à la vieille réserve de l'usine, tu vas avoir besoin de toute ton énergie love, es-tu partante ?″ Demanda Killian d'un ton entendu, le sourire aux lèvres et le sourcil arqué.

\- ″Et bien il faut croire que j'aime vivre dangereusement et nous n'avons rien d'autre à faire pour tuer le temps alors pourquoi pas.″ Répondit la jeune femme.

 **[...]**

\- ″Oooh Emmmaa dis moi que c'est bientôt fini je ne vais plus pouvoir tenir très longtemps !″ Annonça Killian pantelant.

\- ″ **Oh c'est pas vrai** _(protesta vivement Emma)_ **! Tu vas pas me faire ce coup là !** J'en étais sûre que tu pourrais pas gérer la chose ! C'était ton idée Jones se n'est pas maintenant qu'il faut laisser tomber ! Aaaah... Encore un dernier effort on y est presssque !″ L'encouragea finalement Emma, en déplaçant sa main de façon à faire pression de manière plus efficace.

 _ **..."**_

 _ **Que se passera-t-il ensuite ? ;)**_


	5. Chapter5:Une détention bien involontaire

_**Coucou tout le monde ;) :**_

 _ **Qui veux la suite de mon chapitre 4 ? ;) Voici les réponses tant attendues :**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ! :)**_

* * *

 **Un Conte de Noël :**

 _ **Chapitre 4 : Une détention bien involontaire (Partie 2) :**_

* * *

 _ **Précédemment :**_

″ _Killian était content de lui il avait fait revenir le sourire sur le si joli visage d'Emma._

 _\- ″En attendant les secours on pourrait chercher de notre côté comment sortir d'ici, cela nous occupera.″ Reprit Emma regonflée à bloc._

 _\- ″Comme tu voudras love.″ Lui répondit-il. ″_

* * *

Les deux acolytes d'un soir s'étaient lancés à corps perdu dans des recherches dans le bureau de la direction pour trouver des plans de l'usine relatant toutes ses issues.

Killian étudiait très attentivement un document quand il s'adressa à Emma

\- ″Emma j'ai une proposition très indécente à te faire mais pour cela il faudrait que l'on se rende à la vieille réserve de l'usine, tu vas avoir besoin de toute ton énergie love, es-tu partante ?″ Demanda Killian d'un ton entendu, le sourire aux lèvres et le sourcil arqué.

\- ″Et bien il faut croire que j'aime vivre dangereusement et nous n'avons rien d'autre à faire pour tuer le temps alors pourquoi pas.″ Répondit la jeune femme.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

 _ **Quelques instants plus tard dans la réserve :**_

Emma et Killian dégoulinaient de sueur, leurs respirations étaient saccadées.

\- ″Oui vas y Killian encore, tu y es presque, encore un peu, ah...″ S'exclama Emma essoufflée.

\- ″Tu es sûre Emma, encore un peu ?″ Demanda Killian tout aussi haletant.

\- ″Ou...iiii en...core, n'ai pas peur cela ne va pas se casser Killian, hum pousse encore quelques centimètres, tu y es presque oui comme ça ! Tu y es ! Juste un dernier effort !″ S'exclama Emma époumonée.

\- ″Oooh Emmmaa dis moi que c'est bientôt fini je ne vais plus pouvoir tenir très longtemps !″ Annonça Killian pantelant.

\- ″ **Oh c'est pas vrai** _(protesta vivement Emma)_ **! Tu vas pas me faire ce coup là !** J'en étais sûre que tu pourrais pas gérer la chose ! C'était ton idée Jones se n'est pas maintenant qu'il faut laisser tomber ! Aaaah... Encore un dernier effort on y est presssque !″ L'encouragea finalement Emma, en déplaçant sa main de façon à faire pression de manière plus efficace.

Après un ultime tour de force, les deux jeunes gens retombèrent exténués sur la caisse métallique qu'ils étaient en train de pousser.

\- ″Rrraaah je n'aurais jamais cru que dégager ces caissons de stockage qui bloquaient l'ancienne sortie de secours serait aussi épuisant !″ Dit Killian peinant à reprendre son souffle.

\- ″Et dire que j'ai accepté de te suivre sur ce coup là.″ Rétorqua Emma surprise par elle même.

\- ″Oui mais maintenant grâce à moi Swan on a notre ticket de sortie, toi tu vas retrouver ta famille et savourer un bon morceaux de dinde de noël pendant que je serais chez moi en compagnie d'un vieux rhum et d'une bonne rediffusion d'un match.″ Annonça Killian fièrement.

Emma le regardait parader comme un coq tellement il était fier de lui, _ce qu'il pouvait être mignon quand il laissait tomber le masque et qu'il montrait son vrai lui_ pensa-t-elle ! Toutefois elle était également quelque peu peinée qu'il veuille passer le réveillon de noël tout seul. Mais après tout cela n'avait pas l'air de le rendre malheureux, si c'était sa façon à lui de gérer la chose qui était-elle pour le juger.

Killian se dirigea vers la clenche de la porte de secours, mais avant de poser sa main dessus il se retourna face à face avec Emma :

\- ″Avant de mettre fin à notre séquestration involontaire et tant que je t'ai encore un peu sous la main Swan _(qu'allait bien pouvoir lui dire se demanda-t-elle)_ je tiens à te dire que tu as été bloody fantastique ! Nous n'y serions pas arrivés sans toi.″ Déclara Killian avec le sourire.

Emma s'était attendue au pire mais non Killian Jones venait juste de lui faire un gentil compliment ce qui la ravit.

\- ″Tu n'as pas été mal non plus dans ton genre.″ Répondit-elle avec grand sourire amical.

Le deux jeunes gens échangèrent ce petit moment entre eux avant que Killian ne se retourne à nouveau vers cette fameuse poignée de porte, porte de la liberté pour eux, quand :

\- ″Mais c'est **PAS VRAI**! **Bloooody hell !** ″ Grommela-t-il.

Emma qui ne voyait pas bien ce qui se passait, Killian lui obstruait la vue.

\- ″Killian c'est vraiment pas drôle c'est pas le moment de me faire le coup de la porte fermée à clé.″ Dit Emma avec encore un peu d'humour.

\- ″Personnellement, love je préfère nettement le coup de la panne et malheureusement cette porte et belle et bien réellement fermée à double tour et il va falloir trouver une autre issue.″ Rétorqua-t-il.

\- ″Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Pousse toi, laisse moi essayer.″ Asséna Emma en écartant sans grand ménagement Killian, tout en posant un de ses pieds sur le mur à côté de la poignée pour faire appui afin de se donner de la force pour ouvrir cette satanée porte qui refusait de céder.

Emma tirait sans ménagement sur la poignée en vain.

\- ″Tu ne devrais pas faire ça Swan, tu vas te retrouver avec un morceau de porte dans la main et nous toujours coincé à l'intérieur.″ La prévint Killian.

Mais Emma n'en avait que faire et s'obstinait jusqu'à ce qui devait arriver arriva la clenche cassa, Emma se trouva propulsée contre l'une des caisses qui avait été poussée par les deux jeunes gens quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- ″Swan !″ S'écria Killian inquiet et ajouta ″Tu vas bien rien de cassé ? Tu as mal ?″ En s'agenouillant à ses côtés pour s'occuper d'elle tout en caressant délicatement sa joue de son pouce très concerné par son état.

\- ″Tout va bien ne t'en fais pas _(Emma trouva l'attitude de Killian adorable mais ne fit rien paraître, quelque peu gênée en somme car ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent, plutôt même jamais, que quelqu'un hors de sa famille se préoccupe de son bien être)_ , j'en ai vu d'autre, c'est certainement mon ego qui aura le plus de mal à s'en remettre et je t'interdis de me sortir un _″je te l'avais bien dis″_ ″ Lui répondit-elle.

Tous les deux se regardèrent souriant, ricanant légèrement, complices.

\- ″En fait, j'allais de dire que je trouvais ton obstination assez mignonne.″ Ajouta-t-il en replaçant une de ses boucles blondes derrière son oreille en laissant au passage le bout de ses doigts caresser très délicatement le front de la jeune femme.

\- ″Ouais adorable du genre à se cogner contre des caisses métalliques, hein.″ Répondit-elle sarcastiquement afin de mettre fin à ce moment intense qu'elle avait avec Killian, puis elle se releva avant d'ajouter : ″En attendant on est toujours coincés !″.

\- ″Vois le bon côté des choses Swan, tu as la chance de passer le réveillon de noël avec l'homme le plus diablement beau qui existe.″ Rétorqua-t-il avec humour, l'attitude relativement fuyante d'Emma l'avait fait remettre le masque invisible derrière lequel il se cachait...se protégeait.

Mais Emma n'était pas amusée, elle était loin de sa famille enfermée dans cette usine dont les issues étaient bloquées à cause de la neige. Jusqu'à présent toutes leurs tentatives pour s'extirper de ce piège industriel avaient échouées aucun secours extérieur ne s'était pour l'instant manifesté et l'aisance avec laquelle Killian prenait les choses commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Du moins l'aisance qu'il voulait laisser paraître mais ça elle n'en avait pas vraiment encore conscience.

\- ″ **MAIS COMMENT PEUX-TU PRENDRE CA AUTANT A LA LÉGÈRE** **!** CELA TE SERAIT-IL POSSIBLE D'ARRÊTER D'ÊTRE ÉGOÏSTE DEUX SECONDES ET DE PENSER QUE CERTAINS ONT VRAIMENT ENVIE DE PASSER LES FÊTES EN FAMILLE ! ON DIRAIT QUE CA TE FAIT PLAISIR D'ÊTRE COINCÉ ICI ! C'EST VRAI POURQUOI S'EMBÊTER A ORGANISER UN BON RÉVEILLON QUAND ON PEUT ÊTRE ENFERMÉ DANS UNE USINE LE 24 DÉCEMBRE QUAND TOUT LE MONDE PASSE DE BON MOMENT HEIN ! Lui adressa-t-elle visiblement énervée et avec pure ironie sur la fin.

\- ″ÉGOÏSTE ? C'est vraiment ce que tu penses Swan ? Tu crois que je m'acharnerais à trouver un moyen de te sortir de ce trou à rat si se n'était pas pour toi et pour que tu ailles retrouver ta précieuse famille du bonheur ! Rétorqua-t-il blessé en montant le ton.

\- ″ **Tu veux savoir, j'en sais rien** _(dit-elle en montant le ton sur Killian)_ **!** _(Puis elle redescendit de quelques octaves)_ Tu te moques tellement de tout et en premier lieu tu te fiches de noël. Tu n'en a rien à faire que des salariés perdent leur emploi, de l'impact sur leurs familles. Tu le dis toi même tu n'aimes pas noël, tu détestes tout ce qui s'y rapporte et certainement à commencer par cette usine que tu seras bien trop content de fermer ! Le pire c'est que tu méprises tout et tu crois tout savoir, tu te permets de railler ma vie ou ma famille **MAIS TU NE SAIS RIEN** _(Dit-elle les larmes montant dans ses yeux)_ **!** Oui je suis heureuse aujourd'hui, mais je n'ai pas toujours vécu dans la famille du bonheur comme tu as la prétention de pouvoir l'affirmer ! C'est justement parce que je n'ai pas toujours eu des noëls heureux que je profite de tous ceux qui me sont donnés à présent, pour me rattraper, maintenant que j'ai le droit au bonheur ! **MAIS** **POURQUOI** je m'acharne à expliquer ça à un fils à papa qui a toujours eu une vie bien confortable.″ Cria-t-elle.

\- ″ **Toi non plus Swan tu ne sais rien** , tu n'as pas le droit de juger ! **Qui te dis que j'ai toujours vécu dans le bonheur !** ″ Répliqua Killian.

\- ″Certainement pas toi c'est clair, dès qu'on s'approche un peu trop près tu nous sers ton masque de dragueur pas tenté ! Ça convient peut-être à tes conquêtes d'un soir écervelées, mais dans la vraie vie Jones avec de vraies personnes se n'est pas comme cela que ça marche !″ Répondit Emma ne décolérant pas.

\- ″Parce que toi tu me dis tout Swan ? À ton avis pourquoi es-tu toujours seule, parce que tu n'as jamais laissé quelqu'un s'approcher de toi !″ Lui lança-t-il.

\- ″Merveilleux j'ai encore le droit à une analyse à deux balles de _″Monsieur je lui en toi comme dans un livre ouvert″_. Très bien puisqu'il est l'heure de la psychologie de comptoir allons y, pourquoi tu détestes tant noël Jones, parce que maman n'a pas mis assez de cadeaux sous le sapin quand tu étais petit ?″ Dit-elle avec arrogance.

\- ″SWAN STOP !″ Cria-t-il.

\- ″Oh mais voyez-vous ça on dirait que j'ai touché une corde sensible, peut-être que se n'était pas les cadeaux qui manquaient mais peut-être que Monsieur Killian Jones déteste noël parce que il n'a pas eu assez de câlins oh too bad. T'inquiète pas une fois que tu auras fermé l'usine et détruit des familles entières tu pourras la retrouver ta maman qui te dira à quel point elle est fier de toi !″ Dit méchamment Emma.

Les yeux de Killian s'emplirent de noirceur et de larmes également. Killian débordait de colère et de rage les paroles d'Emma, même s'il savait bien au fond de lui qu' Emma ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle lui faisait, étaient comme des coups de poignard dans son cœur.

\- **″TAIS TOI SWAN !″** Exulta-il de rage.

Killian était envahi d'un trop plein de colère et de rage mêlé, il fallait que ça sorte et vite sinon ces sentiments envahissants allaient avoir sa peau à lui, les contenir s'était se faire du mal à lui même.

Il serrait dans sa main extrêmement fort la poignée de porte cassée qu'il avait récupéré et sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi et comment il lança la poignée dans le mur d'en face. Emma vit passer à côté d'elle l'objet volant dans la pièce.

La petite pièce de métal alla s'encastrer dans le mur dans un violent fracas avant de retomber au sol, puis Killian sortit de la réserve en faisant claquer d'une force extrême la porte qui faisait le lien interne entre le lieu de stockage et l'usine.

C'est à ce moment qu'Emma comprit qu'elle avait été beaucoup trop loin elle l'avait blessé, réellement blessé par ses mots. Elle voulait s'excuser mais elle s'assit sur l'une des caisses métalliques ils avaient tous les deux besoin de se calmer.

* * *

 _ **Un quart d'heure plus tard,**_

Emma était calmée et elle repensa à son échange virulent qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Killian. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Killian était quelqu'un de calme et de posé, elle se remémora leur sortie au Bella Note quand le jeune apprenti serveur avait renversé un des verres de vin, qu'il devait apporter à leur table, sur Killian et surtout sur son beau costume hors de prix. Elle se rappela la scène, Killian avait été charmant avec ce jeune serveur, il en était même venu à le rassurer tellement le jeune débutant ne cessait de se confondre en excuse. Killian aurait eu quelques raisons d'être au moins un peu, même un tout petit peu irrité. Mais il avait été d'une grande classe et d'une gentillesse qui avait beaucoup touché Emma si elle était honnête avec elle même.

Alors le voir comme cela il y quelques minutes, lui avait fait un choc. Killian Jones avait-il une double personnalité qu'elle n'avait jusqu'à lors soupçonnée. Non se n'était pas le cas Emma retournait la question dans tous les sens et elle parvenait toujours à la même conclusion : _c'était elle qui avait dépassé les bornes, elle avait été trop loin_.

Killian l'avait même avertie, il lui avait envoyé un message, il lui avait demandé de s'arrêter de ne pas s'engager sur la voie dangereuse qu'elle prenait : **″SWAN STOP !″** lui avait-il crié. Mais elle avait sciemment ignoré l'avertissement. Killian avait payé le prix de sa mauvaise humeur et se n'était pas juste. De plus elle devait bien reconnaître qu'il s'était montré, depuis le début de leur malheureuse aventure, plus que charmant et attentionné, écoutant la moindre de ses complaintes. La rassurant quand elle en avait besoin, lui apportant du soutien quand cela était nécessaire. Et comment le remerciait-elle ? En le blessant !

Emma devait changer ça, elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était de le retrouver pour s'excuser. Elle espérait qu'il pourrait lui pardonner cette erreur de parcours car même si elle ne le reconnaissait pas vraiment elle aimait la compagnie de Killian. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être en mauvais termes avec lui, aucune envie.

Emma se lança à sa recherche et le trouva dans son bureau temporaire, une flasque à la main contenant certainement un alcool fort, le connaissant il y avait de grandes chances qu'il s'agisse de rhum.

Emma se fit discrète et entra à pas de loup il ne l'avait pas encore remarquée. Emma voulait agir avec beaucoup de douceur certainement pour rattraper sa rudesse qu'il n'avait pas mérité.

\- ″Killian.″ Dit-elle avec une voix douce presque apeurée, elle avait peur qu'il l'envoie sur les roses sans la laisser s'excuser après tout elle le méritait.

\- ″Tu viens pour un second round Swan.″ Dit-il dans une affirmation toujours le regard rivé sur sa flasque ne la regardant pas.

\- ″Non absolument pas je suis tellement désolée Killian, je viens pour m'excuser j'ai été injuste et j'ai dépassé les bornes pardonne-moi Killian.″ Lui répondit-elle le plus sincèrement possible.

C'est alors qu'il la regarda et qu'elle vu ses yeux rougis, humidifiés par des larmes qu'ils devait avoir séché et le cœur d'Emma ne fit qu'un tour et se serra dans sa poitrine. Elle lui avait fait du mal, bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Killian avait appuyé sur un sujet sensible en parlant de sa famille, elle portait toujours en elle le fait que ces parents biologiques l'avaient abandonnée, n'avaient pas voulue d'elle. Elle avait réagit comme quand elle était enfant avant sa rencontre avec Ingrid, par l'attaque car l'attaque était la meilleure des défenses. Elle agissait toujours comme cela enfant quand on la blessait en lui faisait remarquer son absence de famille.

Aujourd'hui, c'était différent Killian avait agit comme si elle avait toujours connu le bonheur ce qui avait fait remonter ses cicatrices de l'époque où Emma ne savait pas ce que le mot famille signifiait.

Aveuglée par la souffrance qu'elle ressentait, sa souffrance qui remontait à la surface comme si cela s'était passé la veille. Elle n'avait pas vu, elle n'avait pas voulu voir que Killian, lui aussi avait beaucoup souffert. Visiblement d'une peine comparable à la sienne maintenant en le voyant elle le savait, elle le ressentait, elle se sentait connecté à lui d'une manière étrange. Comme si leurs âmes se reconnaissaient.

La voix de Killian la sortit de ses tourments :

\- ″Tu veux savoir pourquoi je n'aime pas noël Swan ?″ Demanda-t-il encore enfermé dans sa douleur.

\- ″Non ne fais pas ça Killian tu ne me dois rien, j'ai été injuste avec toi, je t'ai blessé et je veux m'en excuser mais ne te sens pas obligé de te justifier. C'est moi qui ait dépassé les bornes, c'est moi qui est à blâmer ici.″ Lui dit-elle en s'asseyant en face de lui et en posant sa main sur celle du jeune homme qui se trouvait sur le bureau.

\- ″Et si je voulais me confier à toi Swan, m'écouterais-tu ?″ Demanda Killian, fragile, incertain mais ayant une très forte envie de se confier, de se confier à Emma.

\- ″Bien sûr Killian.″ Répondit-elle en lui montrant toute la sincérité qu'elle avait en elle et en prenant la main de Killian dans les siennes pour lui montrer son réconfort.

\- ″Je... j'ai... se n'est pas facile à dire, hormis un entourage très proche et très restreint tu es la première à qui j'en parle Swan _(Emma enserra la main de Killian un peu plus fort dans les siennes, pour la réchauffer le jeune homme avait les mains glacées, comme si elles étaient glacées à cause de l'émotion qu'il ressentait. Emma voulait lui montrer qu'elle était là, une souffrance que seul un entourage limité connaissait, sur laquelle elle ne pouvait se confier à n'importe qui, Emma savait que trop bien ce que s'était)_. Si je n'aime pas noël c'est parce que c'est un 24 décembre que j'ai perdu ma mère, alors que je n'étais qu'un tout jeune garçon _(Emma était envahie par l'émotion qu'avait-elle fait ! Comment n'avait pu t-elle voir l'orphelin qui était en Killian Jones comme elle avait été orpheline avant Ingrid et Nemo)._ Elle se battait férocement contre un cancer, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi brave de toute ma vie. Elle a fait tout ce qu'elle a pu pour rester avec mon frère Liam et moi le plus longtemps possible mais la maladie a été plus forte et l'a emporté.″ Annonça Killian saisit d'émotion.

\- ″Je suis tellement désolée Killian, tellement. Pour la perte de ta maman et pour les horreurs que je t'ai dites, pardonne-moi si seulement j'avais fais plus attention...″ Commença Emma les larmes montant dans ses jolis yeux émeraudes.

\- ″Tu ne pouvais pas savoir Swan.″ Rétorqua gentiment Killian qui n'en voulait nullement à la jeune femme, il en voulait à cette saloperie de maladie qui lui avait arrachée sa mère quand il en avait le plus besoin mais il n'en voulait pas à Emma malgré sa maladresse.

\- ″Si Killian, si j'avais prêté plus attention. Moi aussi je suis une orpheline comme toi. J'ai vécu en foyer jusqu'à mes dix ans, jusqu'au jour de noël où Ingrid est venue me chercher. Elle était ma famille d'accueil puis elle m'a adopté. J'aurai dû comprendre que le sentiment étrange qui me faisait me sentir connectée à toi, était notre expérience similaire.″ Déclara-t-elle ne lâchant pas la main de Killian.

\- ″Toi aussi Swan, tu sais ce que c'est que de sentir seul au monde _(la jeune femme hochait la tête pour approuver)_. Je comprends mieux ta réaction, je suis désolé moi aussi d'avoir sous-entendu que tu avais une famille parfaite et que tu ne savais pas ce qu'est cette souffrance. Je suis heureux que tu aies trouvé les tiens un jour de noël c'est certainement le plus beau cadeau dont on puisse rêver et je comprend tellement mieux ta souffrance à te sentir loin d'eux en ce moment.″ Confessa Killian.

\- ″Es-tu vraiment réel Killian Jones, c'est moi qui te dois toutes les excuses du monde et c'est toi qui est réconfortant avec moi. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien quoi que tu puisses entendre, tu es quelqu'un de bien Killian. Qu'ai-je bien pu faire pour mériter autant de gentillesse ?″ Affirma-t-elle d'une profonde sincérité.

\- ″Parce que toi et moi on se comprend Swan.″ Lui répondit-il.

\- ″Oui et j'ai peur de comprendre que si tu n'aimes toujours pas ce jour particulier, c'est parce la vie ne t'a pas fait de cadeau ensuite, elle ne t'a pas donné l'occasion d'apaiser cette souffrance.″ Constata-t-elle.

\- ″Je crois que c'est toi qui lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert maintenant Swan _(dit-il attristé)_. La perte de ma mère n'était que le début de mes malheurs. Suite à son décès notre père s'est enfermé dans son travail nous délaissant complètement moi et mon frère. Il nous avait clairement laissé à la bonne garde de notre gouvernante Joanna une femme merveilleuse qui a toujours fait de son mieux mais qui malheureusement ne pouvait remplacer notre mère. Puis mon frère a eu l'âge de rentrer dans la Navy. C'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu il adorait la mer, certainement une passion qu'il avait acquit à l'époque où nous avions une famille unie. Avant que notre mère soit malade elle adorait quand nous partions à bord du voilier familial. Mon père nous enseignait comment naviguer à mon frère et moi pendant qu'elle prenait des photos de ces moments de bonheur. Puis elle est tombée malade les sorties en mer se sont espacées jusqu'à disparaître sa santé ne lui permettait plus d'être assez forte pour ce genre d'activité. À son décès la voile est devenue clairement une activité condamnable par mon père, cela lui rappelait certainement trop notre mère. Mais Liam n'a jamais voulu renoncer et il s'est engagé malgré tous les efforts de notre père pour l'en dissuader.

Notre père le voulait en fils prodige, héritier de son empire financier. Mais Liam avait trouvé son moyen de lui échapper, d'échapper à cette vie dont il ne voulait pas. Je devais m'engager plusieurs années plus tard quand moi aussi j'aurai atteint l'âge requis, pour retrouver mon frère c'était un pacte entre nous. Mais l'adversité frappa à nouveau, Liam avait temporairement rejoint les commandos de marine sur une mission secrète mais il n'en est pas revenu. Mort au champ d'honneur comme indiqué sur la lettre type remise par les officiers chargés d'informer les familles des soldats décédés, qui se sont présentés à notre porte un jour de décembre. Je devais m'engager cette année là mais la mort de Liam avait remis les choses en question je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à faire parti d'une organisation qui en quelque sorte m'avait pris mon frère. Je suis resté auprès de mon père je l'ai laissé m'enseigner tout ce dont il voulait concernant ses affaires pour reprendre son flambeau sans en avoir envie, juste pour lui faire plaisir. Pour susciter un peu d'attention de sa part. Et lui aussi il m'a quitté l'année dernière, il est parti avec le regret de ne pas avoir son autre fils aux commandes de la société. Ironie du sort non ?″ Finit par dire Killian.

Emma se leva, elle comprit toute la souffrance qu'il avait vécu et la comprenait, malheureusement elle comprenait ! Elle aurait préféré juste pouvoir compatir car elle n'aurait jamais connu de souffrance dans sa vie et donc essayer de comprendre ce que Killian pouvait ressentir. Mais elle aussi savait que trop bien ce que s'était que de se sentir seule au monde et elle comprenait toute la souffrance que Killian pouvait endurer.

La souffrance de Killian raisonnait dans tout son corps, son cœur, son âme. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir lui prendre pour ne plus qu'il ai à subir cette douleur affreuse mais se n'était pas possible. Alors la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire c'était lui apporter son soutien, lui montrer qu'elle savait ce qu'il vivait, qu'il n'était pas seul. Peut-être que ces attentions le ferait se sentir un peu mieux l'espace d'un instant.

Emma se leva donc de son siège et se dirigea vers Killian, elle s'accroupit à sa hauteur, lui qui était toujours assis sur son siège et elle l'enlaça pour lui montrer qu'elle était tout simplement là, là pour lui.

Killian accueilli son étreinte et la serra fort contre lui. Étrangement malgré toute la souffrance qu'il ressentait il avait lui aussi envie d'apporter du réconfort à Emma, car elle était là coincée avec lui alors qu'elle aurait pu être auprès de sa famille, une famille qui l'aimait. Une famille auprès de laquelle elle avait apprit à cicatriser un peu, les marques sont indélébiles il le savait bien. Mais il savait aussi que si lui aussi avait une famille pour passer noël une famille, qui lui aurait redonné goût à cette fête il aurait voulu être avec elle et pas coincé dans une usine. Alors il cajola comme il pu Emma pour lui montrer que même si elle était temporairement loin des siens elle n'était pas seule pour autant, il était là pour veiller sur elle.

Les deux jeunes gens essayaient de se réconforter comme ils le pouvaient.

Après une étreinte bienfaisante et bienvenue d'au moins cinq bonnes minutes, le ventre d'Emma se fit entendre ce qui détenu l'atmosphère.

\- ″Désolé je n'ai pas mangé ce midi.″ Informa-t-elle.

\- ″Vraiment ? Moi qui t'avais fait parvenir un merveilleux grilled-cheese de Granny, j'ai même dû cuisiner Ruby, la jeune serveuse du diner pour connaître tes préférences et m'assurer qu'il arriverait à bon port et tu n'en as même pas profité ! Tu travailles trop Swan !″ Confessa Killian avec humour.

\- ″C'était toi qui me l'a fait livrer ?″ Demanda Emma.

\- ″Bien sûr Swan, je me suis souvenu que tu m'avais avoué lors de notre tête à tête... professionnel, que tu ne t'accordais que très peu de temps pour déjeuner et je ne voulais pas que mon shérif préféré devienne ronchon parce ce qu'elle a le ventre vide.″ Répondit-il avec malice.

\- ″Hey je ne suis pas grognon quand j'ai faim !″ Rétorqua-t-elle amusée mais en lui adressant une légère tape sur le bras.

\- ″Vraiment ?″ Lança-t-il le sourcil arqué et tout sourire.

\- ″Je te signale que si je n'ai pas pu croquer dans ce merveilleux sandwich c'est uniquement parce que je devais aller en urgence sauver les fesses d'un certain PDG un peu trop convoité par un groupe de syndicalistes qui avaient commandé un Président Directeur Général à enfermer dans une usine pour noël et qui venait de recevoir leur cadeau avant l'heure.″ Lui fit-elle remarquer taquine.

\- ″Et tu as sacrifié ton repas pour que je ne sois pas jeté en pâture à cette horde de syndicalistes non refrénés tu es ma sauveuse Swan.″ Ajouta-t-il sur le même ton qu'elle.

\- ″Résultat si tu ne voulais pas passer ta soirée avec un shérif affamé c'est raté Jones.″ Répliqua Emma humoristiquement.

Ils se mirent à rire de bon cœur, l'ambiance était redevenue plus joyeuse, ils avaient laissé leurs souvenirs douloureux derrière eux pour l'instant. Cependant, en parler ensemble les avait apaisés. Leur relation semblait plus simple, plus complice aussi.

\- ″Et si je te disais que j'ai avec moi l'antidote en cas de shérif affamé.″ Annonça Killian.

Killian se dirigea vers sa sacoche de travail en cuir, il en sortit un paquet de chez Granny.

\- ″Moi aussi j'avais l'intention de déjeuner ce midi mais le travail m'en a empêché. Que dirais-tu si nous allions dans la salle de pause réchauffer ce grilled-cheese providentiel et que nous le partagions à titre de repas de noël ?″ Demanda Killian.

Emma eu un sourire plein de malice et attrapa le paquet convoité et parti en courant avec :

\- ″Je dois prendre ça pour un oui Swan ?″ L'interrogea-t-il.

\- ″Tu dois prendre ça pour un _″Je ne t'ai pas promis de t'en laisser en morceau Jones donc tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher de courser un shérif affamé si tu veux ta part.″_ ″ Répliqua Emma en riant.

\- ″J'aime les challenges Swan.″ Répondit Killian avant d'émettre un rire de pirate.

Les deux jeunes adultes couraient dans l'usine comme deux enfants, après toutes leurs émotions ils avaient besoin de décompresser.

Puis Killian attrapa Emma.

\- ″Je crois que j'ai mérité ma part Swan.″ Dit-il avec contentement.

\- ″Tu as de la chance que j'ai l'esprit de noël.″ Déclara-t-elle en riant essoufflée par leur course.

\- ″Si je te disais que je peux nous trouver la boisson cela te mettrait-il dans de meilleures dispositions très chère shérif dure en affaire ?″ Demanda Killian ravi de leur moment de complicité, il ne s'était rarement senti aussi vivant, elle rallumait la lumière en lui.

\- ″Vas chercher ce fameux breuvage que tu viens de me promettre et des verres je t'attends ici près du grilled-cheese.″ Rétorqua Emma amusée.

\- ″Hum je ne sais pas si cela est bien prudent de te laisser seule dans la salle de pause avec l'unique grilled-cheese et un micro-onde.″ Objecta-t-il joueur.

\- ″Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Captain on n'aime plus les défis ?″ Argua-t-elle taquine.

\- ″Oh si, non seulement je les aime mais je les relève.″ Lui répondit-il avec un regard défiant.

Emma et Killian pique niquèrent comme deux gosses dans la salle de pause de l'usine, s'asseyant sur les tables et ils partagèrent leur mets de noël peu orthodoxe.

Ils discutèrent beaucoup à vrai dire il était impossible de les arrêter de parler ensemble. Puis Killian demanda à Emma à quoi ressemblait un noël chez elle. Emma lui raconta le bon repas qu'ils avaient tous ensemble, elle ses sœurs avec Will et Kristoff le mari d'Anna et ses parents. Les chants auprès du piano, les cadeaux qui venaient rejoindre le sapin à minuit pile. Les rires, la bonne humeur.

Puis Killian lui demanda :

\- ″Et toi Swan personne pour t'accompagner à ces festivités ?″

\- ″Non, je suis plutôt du genre à ne rester qu'une nuit.″ Répondit Emma.

\- ″Hum il y a une histoire de cœur brisé la-dessous je me trompe ?″ Questionna Killian.

\- ″Killian je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de ça.″ Répondit-elle gênée, fuyante.

Killian avait bien compris qu'il avait vu juste mais il n'avait aucunement envie de forcer Emma à se dévoiler si elle ne se sentait pas prête.

\- ″Comme tu voudras, ma question était indiscrète et maladroite. De quoi voudrais-tu parler Swan ?″ Demanda-t-il pour changer le sujet.

\- ″Je te demanderai bien comment avance le problème de la SF mais on a dit qu'on ne parlait pas des choses qui fâchent _(dit-elle gentiment taquine)_. J'ai bien une question mais j'ai peur qu'elle te rende triste alors je ne préfère pas te la poser.″ Finit-elle par dire plus sur la réserve.

\- ″J'imagine que vu que je t'ai demandé à quoi ressemblait les noëls dans ta famille, tu voudrais savoir comment se passaient les miens quand ma mère était présente.″ Demanda Killian.

\- ″C'était idiot, oublie, ça doit te rendre nostalgique, je suis désolée.″ Reprit Emma pensant qu'elle avait fait une erreur.

\- ″Non en fait ça me rappelle de bons souvenirs, il y a très peu de personne avec lesquelles je peux parler de cela Swan. J'ai même appris à ne plus parler de ma mère de peur de rendre triste mon père. Je crois que c'est tout le contraire love, j'aimerai évoquer ces souvenirs avec toi _(Emma acquiesça de façon à l'inviter à continuer)_. Je crois que ce qui me plaisait le plus c'était quand ma mère nous demandait à Liam et à moi de danser avec elle. Mon père jouait du piano, on dansait tous les trois puis séparément ensuite elle nous faisait valser avec elle. Elle adorait la valse, elle était vivante quand elle dansait. Puis elle est partie et je n'ai plus jamais dansé cette danse.″ Déclara Killian.

Emma fut triste pour Killian, ce souvenir avait l'air si précieux pour lui, elle avait même décelé des étincelles dans ses yeux quand il parlait de ce moment.

Emma ralluma son téléphone et s'adressa à Killian :

\- ″Je ne pense pas que j'ai un morceau approprié pour danser une valse dans mon téléphone et je ne sais même pas valser mais si tu es prêt à prendre ce risque j'aimerai beaucoup danser avec toi ce soir Killian.″ lui demanda-t-elle.

\- ″Swan je ne sais pas, ta batterie.″ Répondit-il peu sûr de vouloir renouer avec cette vieille tradition qu'il partageait autrefois avec sa mère.

\- ″On s'en fiche de la batterie, c'est pas une raison valable pour te priver de quelque chose qui te rendait heureux. Et puis qu'on aime ou pas noël, on a tous le droit à un cadeau non ?″ Exposa Emma.

Le sourire de la jeune femme, sa main tendue vers lui invitante qui n'attendait que de rencontrer celle de Killian pour partager cette danse, lui donna du baume au cœur. Il se rappela la joie que cela lui procurait de danser avec sa mère. Il mit de côté ses craintes et décida de vivre l'instant présent et accepta l'invitation d'Emma.

Les premiers pas étaient incertains, puis Emma se laissa conduire par Killian. Elle lui accorda sa confiance et les deux étaient parfaitement synchronisés.

Killian lui dit qu'elle était très douée comme si elle avait toujours su danser cette danse.

Ils étaient très heureux tous les deux, leurs visages se rapprochaient de plus en plus leurs nez allaient se frôler.

Killian mourait d'envie d'embrasser Emma mais il avait décidé de ne pas faire le premier pas, laisser la jeune femme venir à lui si elle le voulait. La tension dans l'air était palpable.

Quand soudain retentit une voix masculine :

 **\- ″Enlève tes pattes de ma sœur JONES !″**

Emma et Killian s'écartèrent brusquement l'un de l'autre leur moment été rompu.

\- ″Will !″ Réagit Emma.

Will s'était lancé sur Killian, visiblement il n'avait pas pu contenir plus longtemps sa désapprobation envers Killian.

Will avait voulu donner un coup de poing à Killian malheureusement pour Will, Killian avait d'excellents réflexes et il s'était écarté et ce pauvre Will avait volé contre le mur qui se situait derrière Killian.

Emma avait du mal à savoir si elle voulait sermonner Will ou rire à gorge déployée de la situation. Mais une autre voix masculine l'a sortie de ce dilemme.

\- ″Emma, tu vas bien ma chérie ?″ Demanda Nemo inquiet, allant à la rencontre de sa fille et la prenant dans ses bras dans une accolade réconfortante pour les deux.

\- ″Papa !″ S'exprima Emma surprise de le voir.

\- ″On s'est terriblement inquiétés de ne pas te voir rentrer alors on s'est mis à ta recherche et grâce à David on a recoupé les informations. Et le temps de déblayer la neige qui bloquait l'entrée et nous voilà avec l'entrée théâtrale de Will.″ Expliqua Nemo en riant puis il continua : ″Passez devant les enfants, je m'occupe de Will, je vous retrouve à la voiture, mettez vous au chaud.″

Nemo ayant appris les plans de Will et Leroy avait forcé Leroy à déblayer la neige entre l'usine et le domicile familial d'Emma, afin de pouvoir aller chercher les deux prisonniers infortunés.

Une fois tout le monde en voiture, Nemo s'adressa à Killian :

\- ″Je vous ramène chez nous Monsieur Jones, Leroy ne déblayera la totalité des routes que demain, j'ai l'esprit de noël quand même. En attendant je ne peux pas vous raccompagner à votre domicile les routes ne sont pas praticables alors vous allez dormir à la maison et l'on verra demain.″

\- ″Je peux faire le chemin à pied Monsieur ne vous inquiétez pas.″ Répliqua Killian.

\- ″Le soir du réveillon vous laisser faire au moins trois bons kilomètres dans la neiges non se n'est pas sérieux je vous offre l'hospitalité et c'est non négociable.″ Dit le vieux loup de mer très chaleureusement.

\- ″Je vous remercie, mais pas de Monsieur Jones entre nous appelez moi Killian.″ Répondit le plus jeune.

Emma fut rassurée que Killian accepte la proposition de Nemo tant à cause de la météo que pour éviter à Killian de passer ce qui restait du 24 décembre tout seul dans l'immense demeure qui lui été allouée.

\- ″Marché conclut Killian.″ Déclara l'homme d'âge mur en démarrant son véhicule.

 _ **À suivre...**_

* * *

 _ **Voilà pour ce chapitre :)**_

 _ **Emma et Killian continueront-ils à se rapprocher ?**_

 _ **La suite au prochain chapitre ;)**_


	6. Chapter 6 : Du réconfort et

_**Coucou à tous :)**_

 _ **Tout d'abord je remercie tous ceux qui ont décidé de suivre cette histoire.**_

 _ **Et maintenant ce que vous attendez LA SUITE ! :). Chapitre un peu plus long que les précédent faut dire qu'il y avait tellement à raconter hahaha ;).**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture :)**_

* * *

 _ **Un Conte de Noël :**_

 _ **Chapitre 5 : Du réconfort et un foyer chaleureux :**_

 _ **Résidence familiale Frost/Nemo :**_

Il était très tard, mais toute la famille d'Emma l'avait attendue. Emma les avait tous embrassés et les avait invités à se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée, qu'ils profiteraient tous de leur réunion de famille le 25 décembre. L'idée avait obtenue l'approbation de tous et seuls Ingrid et Nemo restèrent debout le temps de régler quelques détails pratiques pour leurs deux malchanceux naufragés de noël.

Ingrid avait invité Emma et Killian à déguster un morceau de dinde et sa garniture ou tout mets qui pourraient leur faire plaisir, du repas dont ils avaient été privés.

Ingrid avait prit congé puisque Emma connaissait la maison par cœur elle saurait très bien se débrouiller pour elle et son compagnon d'infortune de la soirée.

Nemo pendant ce temps était parti préparer un nid douillet dans la chambre d'ami pour Killian et il avait déposé un de ses pyjamas pour le jeune homme. Ils n'avaient pas réellement la même carrure mais cela ferait l'affaire pour cette nuit, particulièrement fraîche. Le plus important était qu'il n'attrape pas froid, pensa l'ancien marin bienveillant.

Nemo ne connaissait pas Killian pourtant il se comportait avec lui comme si Killian avait été son fils. Nemo était comme cela, il était du genre à être un chef paternel pour ses subalternes quand il servait son pays ettoujours bienveillant avec ses proches.

C'était cette grandeur d'âme qui avait fait chavirer le cœur d'Ingrid. Nemo était sans conteste un homme de cœur qui avait une grande sagesse et une grande connaissance des relations humaines.

Une fois que Nemo avait fini sa mission il retrouva les deux jeunes gens et Killian s'adressa à lui :

\- ″Pourriez-vous m'indiquer où je peux trouver une couverture pour dormir sur votre canapé Monsieur.″ Demanda très gentiment Killian presque gêné de l'hospitalité dont il faisait l'objet.

\- ″Premièrement Killian, si je peux vous appeler Killian comme nous en avons convenu dans la voiture tout à l'heure, j'aimerai en retour que vous m'appeliez Nemo. Laissons au placard les convenances, bien que de me faire à nouveau appeler Monsieur me rappelle de très bons souvenirs de ma carrière d'officier dans la Navy. Appelez-moi Nemo c'est beaucoup moins formel et tellement plus chaleureux mon garçon _(Killian acquiesçait de la tête montrant son accord)_. Et il est hors de question que je vous laisse dormir sur ce canapé absolument pas fait pour se reposer croyez moi. Cela m'est arrivé d'y être envoyé de force par ma femme _(raconta Nemo avec humour)_ et malgré que j'étais sous-marinier donc habitué au couchettes étroites et spartiates de nos bâtiments militaires, elles étaient quatre étoiles comparé à ce divan inconfortable. Ne vous inquiétez pas je vous ai préparé notre chambre d'ami qui se trouve dans la dépendance où un bon lit confortable vous attend.

J'ai même pris l'initiative de vous déposer sur le lit un de mes pyjamas, il va faire froid cette nuit et j'ai pensé que vous seriez plus à l'aise dans des vêtements de nuit. De toute façon si vous avez besoin de quelque chose Emma ne sera pas loin, sa chambre est à côté de la vôtre et elle pourra vous révéler la cachette secrète de la réserve de couvertures.″ Dit-il en plaisantant.

Killian appréciait vraiment cet homme, il avait remarqué ses qualités lors de leurs rencontres professionnelles à la SF. Maintenant qu'il le voyait sur le plan personnel, il l'appréciait encore plus. Il pensa qu'Emma avait de la chance de l'avoir dans sa vie pour père, même s'il n'était pas son père biologique il était évident qu'il était le genre d'homme à ne pas s'attacher à ce genre de détail et à donner toute l'affection qu'il avait.

Ce Nemo avait une vraie générosité cela ne faisait aucun doute pour Killian. Killian était sûr que Nemo agissait comme cela car il était le genre d'homme qui fait son possible pour rendre heureux ceux qui l'entoure. Malgré sa gêne du départ Killian se sentait étrangement bien dans le foyer de cet homme qu'il soupçonnait d'agir au mieux pour réellement lui faire plaisir, se n'était pas des actions intéressées comme il avait l'habitude de faire l'objet dans le monde des affaires auquel il appartenait.

En plus Killian venait d'apprendre que Nemo avait servi pour son pays et étrangement il avait l'impression que cela le rapprochait de son frère sans savoir pourquoi, leur connexion avec la Navy certainement.

Emma s'affairait pour trouver de quoi manger en vitesse pour elle et Killian.

Quand Nemo s'approcha discrètement de Killian, l'homme plein de sagesse avait remarqué les regards énamourés que Killian lançait à Emma quand elle ne le regardait pas. Nemo arriva donc au niveau de Killian et lui dit à voix basse presque à son oreille :

\- ″Si vous voulez lui faire plaisir, Killian, ma fille ne sait résister à un bon chocolat chaud avec de la chantilly et de la cannelle. Vous trouverez tous les ingrédients dans les placards de la cuisine et le réfrigérateur. Je dis ça je dis rien.″ Dit le marin malicieusement en faisant un clin d'œil complice à Killian.

Puis Nemo les informa à haute voix pour être entendu d'Emma qu'il allait se coucher, les laissant seuls tous les deux.

Les conseils de Nemo n'étaient pas tombés dans l'oreille d'un sourd et Killian avait très envie de faire plaisir à Emma. Malgré leur soirée mouvementée tant émotionnellement que dans les événements météorologiques, il n'avait pas passé un si bon moment depuis bien longtemps. Enfin si, il y avait eu leur dîner ″professionnel″ mais il n'avait pas vraiment été lui même ce soir là, incapable de laisser tomber le masque qui le protégeait. Mais ce soir c'était différent il avait baissé la garde, il avait l'impression qu'Emma avait fait de même. Elle avait vu le vrai lui et cela n'avait pas eu l'air de lui faire peur bien au contraire elle semblait l'apprécier plus. Ils allaient même s'embrasser si Will n'avait pas fait son entrée fracassante.

Également, Killian se sentait tout de même un peu coupable d'avoir empêché Emma de passer le réveillon en famille.

Alors un bon chocolat auquel elle ne pouvait dire non semblait être le cadeau idéal.

\- ″Mais que fais-tu Killian ? C'est une habitude de fouiller dans les placards des personnes qui t'accueillent ?″ Demanda Emma avec humour mais aussi se demandant réellement ce qu'il faisait.

\- ″Non, je nous prépare une boisson chaude Swan, puisses que tu nous as trouvé de quoi nous sustenter, nous l'avons bien mérité après notre sacrée soirée.″ Répondit-il.

\- ″De quelle époque viens-tu Killian Jones, plus personne n'utilise le mot _″sustenter″_ depuis des siècles.″ Rétorqua-t-elle en riant.

Ils rirent ensemble et Emma ajouta avec entrain :

\- ″Très bien Jones montre moi ce que tu sais faire.″

Puis Killian arriva au bout de sa préparation et Emma fut ébahie :

\- ″Mais... Comment... Tu... Je ne t'ai jamais dit que c'était ma boisson préférée !″

\- ″Comme tu dirais si bien Swan tout le monde à le droit à son cadeau. Et tu peux bien me torturer je ne trahi jamais mes sources _(dit-il en plaisantant avant de redevenir plus sérieux)_. J'avais juste envie de te faire plaisir, pour réparer cette soirée gâchée à cause de moi.″

Emma vu son sentiment de culpabilité s'exprimer sur son visage et elle posa sa main sur la sienne, le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit très sincèrement :

\- ″Cela me fait extrêmement plaisir Killian et tu n'as pas gâché ma soirée. C'est un réveillon de noël pour le moins inattendu, mais absolument pas gâché Killian.″

Ils partagèrent un échange de regard très intense. Puis Killian mit fin à ce moment qui le troublait au plus haut point car Emma ne lui disait pas uniquement que la soirée n'avait pas été gâchée mais à demi mot sans le prononcer elle lui disait aussi qu'il en valait la peine et cela personne ne lui avait fait ressentir depuis le décès de son frère. Il n'avait plus eu l'impression de valoir la peine.

\- ″Je laver ça.″ Dit Killian pour passer à autre chose en désignant les mugs.

\- ″Non laisse je vais le faire il suffit de les mettre dans le lave-vaisselle. Profite en pour utiliser la salle de bain elle est au bout du couloir sur ta droite.″ Emma lui indiqua la direction avec sa main.

Killian s'apprêtait à quitter la cuisine et au moment où passa l'arche qui reliait la cuisine à la salle à manger quelque chose lui tomba dessus :

\- ″Bloody Hell !″ S'exclama-t-il.

Emma alla tout de suite à sa rencontre voyant qu'il avait mis sa main sur son œil :

\- ″Tout va bien Killian ?″ Demanda-t-elle s'approchant au plus près de lui pour voir comment il allait, très concernée.

Ils étaient tous les deux sous l'arche à présent.

\- ″Oui j'ai juste reçu quelque chose qui venait du plafond dans mon œil se n'est rien.″ Répondit Killian en enlevant sa main et en levant le regard vers la source de ses malheurs pour comprendre ce qui pouvait bien lui avoir tombé dessus.

Emma fit de même et ils virent le fier bouquet de gui qui se tenait juste au-dessus d'eux, les narguant presque.

\- ″ _(Killian eu un sourire en coin)_ Je crois que tu devrais m'embrasser Swan, si tu ne veux pas contrarier l'esprit de noël.″ Dit-il de façon joueuse en tapotant son index sur ses lèvres.

\- ″Je ne suis pas superstitieuse et depuis quand es-tu si attaché aux traditions de noël Jones ?″ Demanda-elle le défiant avec une voix quelque peu enjôleuse.

\- ″Depuis que des fruits du gui me tombe dans les yeux Swan en plus je pense qu'un peu de gratitude est d'actualité je t'ai sauvé de cette usine.″ Affirma-t-il charmeur, gesticulant de la tête tout en tentant d'envahir faussement l'espace personnel d'Emma.

\- ″Tu veux dire que c'est moi qui nous ai sauvé Jones, de toute façon tu ne pourrais pas le supporter.″ Rétorqua-t-elle toujours en le défiant.

\- ″Oh mais peut-être que c'est toi qui ne pourrait pas le supporter.″ Renchérit-il insolent.

Quand Emma l'attrapa par le col de sa veste de costume et colla ses lèvres, contre les siennes si invitantes si tentantes, ils succombèrent tous les deux à un baiser des plus passionné. Puis Emma, lâcha le col de la veste de son costume pour laisser vagabonder sa main sur le torse saillant du jeune homme qu'elle embrassait avec tant de ferveur. La main d'Emma découvrant avec délectation la toison soyeuse de son partenaire et ne pu contenir un gémissement d'appréciation tout en embrassant l'homme qui se trouvait contre elle.

Killian avait en arrivant chez les parents d'Emma, enlevé sa cravate qui lui était si inconfortable il se demanda même à ce moment comment il pouvait porter cet accessoire de torture au quotidien. Puis il avait déboutonné les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise élégante de façon à être plus à l'aise, l'ambiance chaleureuse du foyer d'Emma n'invitait pas au port de son strict uniforme du parfait homme d'affaire dans lequel il ne se sentait pas lui même et qu'il revêtait tous les matins par la force des choses et non par une réelle volonté.

Killian toujours plongé dans son baiser avec Emma, avait placé l'une de ses main derrière la tête de la jeune femme afin d'intensifier leur danse des sens. Son autre main autour de sa taille comme s'il voulait l'emprisonner dans ses bras, incapable de la laisser partir, ayant besoin de la sentir contre lui pour s'assurer que tout ceci était réel et non le fruit de son imagination.

Emma arriva finalement à se détacher, non sans mal devant lutter avec sa propre volonté, des lèvres qui lui avait donné le baiser le plus mémorable qu'il lui avait été donné de connaître jusque là, le meilleur qu'elle ai connu. Ses sens en étaient complètement retournés, Killian n'était pas plus fier il se trouvait dans le même état qu'elle.

\- ″S'était..″ Commença-t-il à dire, murmurant presque incrédule quant à ce qui venait de se passer.

\- ″Quelque chose qui ne doit plus se reproduire.″ Répliqua Emma, en réalité elle aurait aimé se lover contre le corps invitant de Killian, goûter encore et encore à ses baisers mais elle avait préféré fuir ne sachant gérer l'émotion qu'elle ressentait à ce moment.

\- ″Comme tu voudras.″ Lui répondit Killian en la voyant s'engouffrer dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre.

Il passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres comme pour garder en mémoire ce remarquable baiser et expira intensément car il n'avait jamais ressentit une telle émotion avant. Emma n'était pas comme celles qui avaient fait irruption dans sa vie auparavant, Emma était spéciale. Emma l'avait touché en plein cœur.

* * *

 _ **Le lendemain matin,**_

Emma essayait tant bien que mal de se tirer du lit, elle n'y arriverait pas. Elle avait passé une très mauvaise nuit, en réalité elle n'avait pu trouver le sommeil. Toute la nuit Killian s'était invité dans ses rêves. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser et repenser continuellement à ce baiser qu'ils s'étaient donnés.

La jeune femme avait même failli le rejoindre dans sa chambre pour avoir la chance de se blottir dans le creux de ses bras. Mais sa raison l'en avait empêché formellement battant continuellement les élans de son cœur.

Cependant, ses sentiments ne l'avaient pas laissée en paix et ils avaient occupés ses pensées, ses rêves, sa nuit, toute la nuit !

Finalement, elle se leva s'habilla et décida de retrouver sa mère pour l'aider aux préparatifs du repas du midi.

Emma fut étonnée de ne pas trouver Killian dans la cuisine, il n'était pas dans sa chambre elle était passé devant avant de rejoindre la cuisine de la demeure familiale et la porte était grande ouverte, la pièce vide et le lit fait comme s'il n'avait été défait.

\- ″Bonjour Sweety. ″ Lui adressa sa mère avec grande joie.

Emma lui répondit et elle l'embrassa mais elle était ailleurs préoccupée.

\- ″Tu es toute seule où sont-ils tous partis ?″ Demanda Emma dont l'objet de sa question était réellement où est Killian.

\- ″J'ai envoyé ton père en mer, tu sais comme j'aime avoir ma cuisine pour moi quand je suis lancée dans de telles préparations. Et puis il avait tant envie d'emmener Killian sur son bateau, depuis qu'il sait grâce à la presse que Killian est féru de navigation il est pire qu'un gosse à qui l'on a demandé d'attendre pour ouvrir ses cadeaux. Ton père et sa passion de la navigation une grande histoire !″ Dit Ingrid amusée et heureuse d'avoir un mari aussi passionné.

\- ″Killian est en mer avec papa, sur son bateau dégoulinant l'esprit de noël ?″ Fit répéter Emma.

Emma était très inquiète suite à cette annonce. Elle était inquiète pour Killian, lorsqu'il s'était confié à elle la veille elle avait bien compris que la mer était une passion que sa mère avait transmise à ses enfants. La mère de Killian semblait également adorer noël et Killian avait perdu la femme qui comptait le plus dans sa vie et maintenant, son père à elle l'avait traîné sur un bateau qui allait crier en pleine face à Killian le souvenir de celle qu'il aimait tant et qui n'était plus, comme si cela ne suffisait pas cette escapade allait aussi lui faire penser à son frère marin et décédé en mission ! Emma n'était pas sûre qu'il puisse le supporter. Elle avait peur pour lui, peur qu'il soit triste, qu'il ai mal et elle n'était même pas là pour l'aider.

\- ″Oui c'est ce que je viens de te dire, Sweety. Pour être honnête avec toi je suis bien contente qu'il passent un moment tous les deux. On en a parlé avec ton père ce matin aux aurores et j'espère qu'il va arriver à le convaincre de passer noël avec nous. Je n'avais pas grande estime pour ce Jones, je dois bien te l'avouer Emma, notamment avec toute l'histoire concernant l'usine mais entendre ton père me dire que Killian lui avait confié lorsqu'ils ont petit déjeuné ensemble ce matin qu'il souhaitait rentrer le plus vite possible dans la maison qui lui a été prêtée pour son séjour et passer noël devant un match de foot ou je ne sais quoi. Cela n'a retournée, personne ne mérite de passer noël seul ! Comme je dis toujours tous le monde à le droit à son cadeau en ce jour si particulier. J'espère vraiment pouvoir lui offrir un bon moment parmi nous.″ Déclara la mère de famille concernée.

\- ″Le problème maman c'est que Killian a de très mauvais souvenirs attachés à noël et fuir cette tradition et son moyen pour ne pas souffrir, j'espère que votre proposition ne le rendra pas triste.″ Avoua à demi mot Emma qui était heureuse de l'hospitalité de ses parents mais sachant le passé de Killian la dernière chose qu'elle voulait s'était qu'il souffre.

\- ″Oh Sweety je ne savais pas qu'il avait une mauvaise histoire avec cette période de l'année, il s'est confié à toi sur ce sujet ? Il est si discret quand il s'agit de lui _(Emma acquiesça de la tête)._ Et bien ma chérie c'est donc à nous de l'aider à se créer de nouveaux souvenirs à cette occasion, de bons souvenirs. Comme je t'ai aidé à le faire quand je suis allée te chercher à l'orphelinat.″ Dit-elle concernée, laissant de côté ses à priori envers Killian.

Ingrid était une très bonne personne, elle avait toujours su aider ceux qui étaient en souffrance. Emma était admirative de cette capacité qu'avait sa mère.

Emma était convaincue que sa mère avait raison Killian avait besoin d'avoir de nouveaux souvenirs d'heureux souvenirs, mais elle avait tellement peur que Killian n'y soit pas encore prêt. Pour couronner le tout il y avait eu entre eux ce baiser sous le gui qu'elle avait déclaré être une chose qui ne devait pas se reproduire parce qu'elle avait eu peur de ses sentiments. Mais elle avait également vu le regard défait de Killian lorsqu'elle le lui avait dit. Plus elle y repensait plus ce baiser semblait avoir été important pour lui aussi.

Elle espérait simplement que sa peur ne ferait pas de mal à Killian également. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal pas maintenant.

\- ″Tu as l'air bien perdue dans tes pensées ma chérie, aide moi plutôt avec ses légumes pour l'instant et tu pourras aller sur les docks à la rencontre de ton père et Killian, vous ne serez pas trop de deux pour le convaincre. En attendant je te garde un peu avec moi car j'ai déjà envoyé tes sœurs et leurs compagnons faire quelques courses qui me manquait.″ Dit la mère de façon très maternelle et aimante.

Emma s'exécuta elle n'avait d'autre choix, Killian était en mer elle ne pouvait s'assurer qu'il allait bien, la seule chose à faire c'était attendre qu'il rentre et le retrouver sur les docks.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

 _ **En mer à bord de l'USS Nautilus junior :**_

Killian se tenait à la proue du bateau, le visage plongé dans les embruns et la brise marine essayant de mettre au clair ses pensées.

Il avait pensé toute la nuit aux moments qu'il avait partagé avec Emma dans l'usine et surtout à ce baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Il n'avait pu trouver le sommeil. Emma semblait vouloir que ce baiser si mémorable soit une chose qu'il n'arrive qu'une fois, comment allait-il faire, allait-il pouvoir vivre avec ça si Emma ne voulait pas de lui ? Il en doutait c'était trop tard son cœur était engagé, il était amoureux d'Emma Swan.

Nemo avait stoppé le bateau en pleine mer, il avait jeté l'encre et vint à la rencontre de Killian, il plaça sa main amicalement sur l'épaule de Killian et lui dit :

\- ″Soyez patient, laissez du temps à ma fille mais surtout accrochez-vous, ne lâchez pas.″

\- ″Quoi... que... comment... ?″ Articula difficilement Killian sortit de ses songes.

\- ″Comment je sais que c'est une histoire de cœur qui vous cause ces cernes sous les yeux, comment je sais que vous êtes tombé amoureux d'Emma ? Moi aussi j'ai été jeune Killian, je sais qu'il n'y a que l'amour pour nous mettre dans des états pareils et surtout il me suffit de vous regarder tous les deux et de voir la façon dont vous posez les yeux sur elle, Killian c'est le regard d'un homme amoureux. Ça ne trompe pas, on ne peut pas cacher la naissance d'un amour, se n'est pas comme une main gagnante au poker.″ Enseigna le plus âgé.

\- ″C'est vrai je... je tiens énormément à elle, Emma compte pour moi mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il en soit de même de son côté et je suis encore moins sûr que je puisse survivre à son rejet.″ Déclara Killian peiné.

\- ″Emma n'a pas eu une vie toujours facile, Killian, il y a eu des événements dont se n'est pas à moi de vous en parler, mais qui l'on profondément marquée...″ Nemo fut coupé par Killian.

\- ″Comme son adoption.″ Rétorqua Killian.

\- ″Elle vous en a parlé ? _(demanda Nemo extrêmement surpris et Killian acquiesça de la tête)_ Alors cela ne fait que renforcer mon sentiment sur ce qui vous lie tous les deux. Killian écoutez moi, Emma n'est pas du genre à parler de son adoption facilement, même si elle est heureuse avec nous, elle en garde les cicatrices. Si elle s'est confiée à vous c'est qu'elle a senti qu'elle pouvait lâcher prise, qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance et croyez-moi je suis très bien placé pour le savoir, que gagner sa confiance est la chose la plus difficile. Emma est gardée et ses expériences font qu'elle a toujours appris à se protéger. Laissez lui le temps de faire tomber ses murs, aidez-là à les faire tomber et je pense réellement que vous pouvez vivre une merveilleuse histoire. Je ne vous dis pas cela à la légère Killian, j'ai été amiral dans la Navy je sais cibler les personnes et je dois bien vous avouer que je n'ai apprécié jusqu'à lors aucune des relations amoureuses de ma fille. Tous ses prétendants n'étaient pas assez bien pour elle. Mais je crois en vous Killian, je ne sais comment dire et pourquoi mais je sens que vous êtes différent, qu'il y a un homme d'honneur en vous, un homme qui peut compléter la part manquante que recherche ma fille.

Toutefois en père aimant que je suis, je dois vous mettre en garde, pour la forme, si vous lui faites du mal ma femme vous tombera dessus et croyez-moi de nous deux, elle est celle qui est la plus à craindre elle protège ses enfants envers et contre tous.″ Dit Nemo.

\- ″Je vous croyez vraiment que j'ai une chance avec Emma ?″ Demanda Killian, il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir autant d'encouragement de la part de cet homme qu'il connaissait que peu et qui lui donnait sa confiance au sujet de sa fille ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire.

\- ″Absolument, battez vous pour votre bonheur Killian, cela en vaut la peine croyez-moi. J'ai personnellement été dans une situation où j'ai faillit tout perdre, j'étais en mission et nous étions cernés par l'ennemi et sans l'intervention et le sacrifice d'un jeune capitaine faisant parti des commandos de marine je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui à vous parler, pire encore plus jamais je n'aurais revu la femme de ma vie, mes filles. Depuis ce jour je chéris la seconde chance qui m'a été donnée et surtout je veux faire honneur à celui qui s'est sacrifié la vie pour moi et tous mes hommes.″ Raconta Nemo.

\- ″Je veux me battre pour gagner son cœur croyez-moi, mais tout me semble si compliqué. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai assez de temps à accorder à Emma à cause de mes responsabilités. Nous sommes arrivés à noël et cela fait plusieurs jours que j'aurais dû rentrer à New York au siège de ma société pour mettre en place le plan qui pourrait tout sauver malheureusement la réalité est que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment procéder pour sauver l'héritage de mon père et surtout sauver tous les employés.″ Répondit Killian désemparé.

\- ″C'est plus compliqué qu'une histoire de sauvetage d'héritage familial n'est-ce pas, vous ne vous sentez pas à votre place aux commandes de cette société dont les responsabilités vous ont trouvé mais vous me les avez jamais réclamé je me trompe ?″ Demanda le marin plein de sagesse.

\- ″Coupable _(répondit Killian ironiquement)_. Vous avez même bon sur toute la ligne.″

\- ″Alors pourquoi vous continuez, pourquoi faites-vous quelque chose qui vous rend malheureux ?″ Questionna Nemo.

\- ″Je le fais parce que je ne suis pas le seul dans cette histoire, beaucoup de personnes ont tellement plus à perdre que moi si je lâchais l'affaire.″ Répondit Killian.

\- ″C'est bien ce que je pensais, vous êtes un homme d'honneur Killian. Mais faites attention, parfois l'on peut pas tout sauver et vous semblez quand même beaucoup perdre dans cette bataille, vous vous perdez vous. Que diriez-vous s'il l'on installait deux lignes pour pêcher et cela pourrait être l'occasion de parler des soucis de la SF si vous le souhaitait, peut-être que je pourrais vous aider à trouver une solution, ou au moins y voir un peu plus clair il n'est pas toujours bon de porter tout le poids des responsabilités que sur ses seules épaules.″ Proposa Nemo.

Killian accepta il avait bien besoin de distraction et d'un peu d'aide également.

Les deux hommes s'étaient installés quand Nemo dit :

\- ″C'est fou ce que vous me rappelez quelqu'un, le jeune capitaine dont je vous parlais tout à l'heure. D'ailleurs vous avez le même nom de famille, mais il faut dire que le nom ″Jones″ est très courant.″

\- ″Comment se prénommait-il ?″ Demanda Killian par curiosité.

\- ″Liam, il se prénommait Liam Jones.″ Répondit l'ex-officier.

Nemo vu soudain l'expression de Killian changer, quand sans demander pourquoi il comprit. Liam parlait beaucoup de son jeune frère, qu'il aimait le dénommer son _″petit frère″_ uniquement quand il était avec lui pour l'agacer, s'était comme un jeu entre eux, Liam l'appelait son petit frère et le frère en question répliquait qu'il était son jeune frère de façon à marquer avec humour qu'il était plus jeune que son aîné et non petit comme le serait un enfant.

Puis Nemo s'exclama en s'en voulant beaucoup :

\- ″Comment je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement avant !″

\- ″Vous avez connu mon frère ?″ Rétorqua Killian les larmes montant à ses yeux azurs.

\- ″Oui mon garçon _(répondit Nemo avec paternalisme)_. Il est un véritable héro, il s'est sacrifié pour que nous puissions tous rentrer sains et saufs retrouver nos familles. Mais surtout ce qu'il faut que tu saches Killian c'est qu'il parlait sans cesse de son jeune frère dont il était si fier.″ L'homme mur abandonna le vouvoiement il se sentait si proche de Killian, si redevable en quelque sorte, maintenant Killian était devenu comme un fils dont il voulait prendre soin car si lui n'était pas revenu il aurait voulu qu'il y ai quelqu'un qui prenne soin de sa propre famille.

Killian était en proie à l'émotion, Nemo le remarqua et le prit dans ses bras dans une sorte d'accolade masculine réconfortante et il lui dit toujours avec cette attitude d'officier agissant en sorte de père de substitution :

\- ″Saches mon grand que je serais toujours là pour toi _(Killian se laissait réconforter par Nemo, il n'était l'homme d'affaire fort et imposant par son charisme, à cet instant il redevait presque un enfant, le petit garçon qui par le passé avait tout perdu, qui désespérait de trouver une famille)_ , tu peux tout me demander, tu es comme de la famille pour moi, comme si tu étais mon fils. J'ai toujours considéré et protégé les hommes qui servaient sous mes ordres comme mes enfants, que je devait agir comme un père protecteur pour eux à la fois sévère mais juste. J'appréciais et j'estimais énormément Liam, il était un jeune homme si intelligent avec tant de qualité, un brillant officier qui avait gravit les échelons en un temps record. J'aurai aimé avoir un fils comme lui, la vie m'a donné trois merveilleuses filles et je m'en réjouit tous les jours et maintenant, saches que je suis là pour toi aussi Killian.″

Killian n'avait qu'une requête que Nemo lui parle de son frère. Les deux hommes échangèrent

un long moment sur les derniers instants de Liam mais également sur des anecdotes concernant le défunt frère de Killian. Étrangement cela avait apaisé Killian de savoir que son frère était heureux dans la Navy, de connaître enfin la vérité sur les événements qui avait conduit à la mort de son frère. Nemo avait quelque peu trahi le secret défense mais il ne le regrettait pas. Killian avait également pu entendre de la bouche de Nemo combien Liam l'aimait et était fier de lui et cela lui avait apporté beaucoup de réconfort.

Nemo lui avait également raconté qu'un monument avait été érigé dans l'une des plus prestigieuses école navale du pays et portait le nom de Liam Jones. Nemo lui avait relaté comment tous les hommes que Liam avait sauvé et tous les hommes qui servaient sous le commandement de Nemo avaient rendu les honneurs militaires à Liam. Brennan ayant refusé catégoriquement les funérailles militaires pour son fils que la Navy lui avait prit. Nemo et les hommes sauvés par Liam, avaient ressenti le besoin d'organiser une cérémonie d'hommage. Killian savait que tout cela aurait beaucoup touché Liam et quelque part cela lui fit du bien à lui aussi.

Nemo prit son portefeuille pour montrer une photo à Killian sur laquelle l'on pouvait voir les deux hommes ainsi que d'autres marins. Nemo la gardait en souvenir de l'homme qui l'avait sauvé.

Killian remarqua également quand le marin replaça sa photo dans son portefeuille une autre photo, une photo de la famille de Nemo où y figurait Ingrid, Elsa, Anna et Emma.

Le plus âgé donna des précisions à Killian sur le contexte de cette photo, c'était au moment de noël, il lui expliqua que ses filles avaient pour tradition de placer sous le sapin leurs peluches d'enfance préférées et que c'était pour cela que l'on pouvait voir un cygne blanc, un bonhomme de neige et un renne veiller jalousement sur les cadeaux. Nemo lui expliqua que tous les ans à cette période Emma, Anna et Elsa plaçaient ces peluches sous le sapin pour rappeler que c'était ces jouets qui avait soudé leur rencontre.

Le marin lui expliqua que ces animaux en peluche venait de la SF et que si Elsa et Anna avaient eu la chance de se les voir offrir à noël par Ingrid, Emma elle l'avait reçue grâce à Marco qui en tant que directeur de l'usine avait voulu offrir des jouets à l'orphelinat de Storybrook car il savait que le directeur dudit orphelinat ferait à tout prix des économies sur les cadeaux des enfants considérant que s'était une dépense inutile.

Killian pesta intérieurement contre l'avarice du directeur de l'orphelinat et réalisa une fois de plus que l'enfance d'Emma avait été difficile.

\- ″Mais dans ce cas pourquoi s'il s'agit de leur tradition, je n'ai vu que deux peluches sous le sapin chez vous ce matin Nemo ?″ Demanda Killian très étonné.

\- ″Malheureusement, peu après le nouvel an cette année là, il y a eu un court-circuit qui a déclenché un incendie dans notre maison, Elsa et Anna n'ont eu à subir que quelques pertes matérielles mineures. Mais Emma a perdu son cygne blanc dans l'incendie ce jour là outre la peluche c'était une partie de son enfance qui a périt avec la peluche. On n'a jamais retrouvé dans le commerce une peluche semblable qui aurait atténué la perte de cet objet si précieux pour elle. Depuis l'incendie les filles ne mettent sous le sapin que les deux peluches restantes.″ Répondit Nemo.

Killian s'aperçut avec tristesse qu'encore une fois la vie avait été cruelle avec Emma.

Tout à coup les deux hommes, furent distraits par l'activité qui se faisait remarquer au bout de leurs lignes.

Les deux hommes rentrèrent au port avec deux magnifiques espadons.

Emma les attendait de pied ferme sur le quai. C'est Killian qui regagna la terre ferma en premier Nemo était resté un peu dans son bateau pour s'occuper de leurs prises du jour, ce qui laissa Killian et Emma en tête à tête quelques instants.

Emma accourra vers Killian.

\- ″Je suis tellement désolée Killian, mon père adore naviguer, il ne savait pas que c'était une passion qui venait de ta mère et il ne sait pas non plus qu'elle n'est plus de ce monde. Je suis tellement désolée si j'avais su qu'il projetait de t'emmener en mer avec lui je l'en aurai dissuadé. En plus avec le concours de décorations de noël ce bateau crie l'esprit de noël. Cela n'a pas été trop dur pour toi ?″ Demanda-t-elle très inquiète.

\- ″Ne t'excuse pas Swan, cela c'est très bien passé ton père est un homme formidable, cette sortie en mer m'a fait énormément de bien. Et même si cela me rappelle ma mère je navigue souvent pour me vider la tête cela me fait du bien et je ne pense pas uniquement au passé. Quand à l'esprit de noël sache que j'ai rencontré hier un ange blond lorsque j'étais enfermé dans une fabrique de jouets qui m'a quelque peu réconcilié avec l'esprit de noël.″ Dit à la jeune femme tout en replaçant une de ses mèches blonde derrière son oreille.

\- ″Killian tu as les yeux rougis, tu as pleuré ?″ Questionna-t-elle concernée et peu convaincue de l'explication qu'il lui avait fournie qui était pourtant tout à fait véridique.

\- ″Heu... je... se n'est rien Swan, c'est ce qui l'en coûte de monter à bord d'un bateau lorsqu'il y a du vent et ne pas porter mes lunettes de soleil qui me donnent une allure irrésistible maintenant je ressemble à un lapin albinos.″ Répondit-il d'abord gêné car elle avait bien vu que des larmes avaient coulé de ses yeux, puis il avait repris sur la fin le ton de l'humour pour se protéger il essayait de remettre son masque mais cela n'était plus vraiment efficace, il ne pouvait plus faire diversion avec Emma, l'avait-il pu ?

Emma lui adressa une expression en fronçant ses sourcils qui lui montrait qu'elle ne donnait que peu de crédit à cette histoire de vent et d'oubli de lunettes de soleil, des lunettes de soleil en hiver en plus, même si cela peut protéger les yeux elle restait résolument incrédule. Mais Nemo interrompit leur échange.

\- ″Tu as vu ce que l'on a pêché Sweety ! Et c'est Killian qui a attrapé le plus gros !″ Exclama joyeusement le marin montrant fièrement les deux espadons.

\- ″Wow impressionnant.″ Répondit Emma par politesse mais elle avait l'esprit ailleurs, elle était concerné par Killian.

\- ″C'est toujours agréable de faire impression.″ Répondit Killian à Emma en lui adressant un regard satisfait.

Emma roula ses yeux vers le ciel faussement agacée comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire avec lui.

Nemo les invita à regagner la demeure familiale.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

 _ **De retour chez Nemo et Ingrid :**_

Nemo et Ingrid tour à tour, invitèrent Killian à rester pour le repas du midi Nemo l'invita même pour le soir en lui disant qu'il devait goûter la recette d'espadon de sa femme.

Killian déclina poliment à chaque tentatives, il avait fait de grandes avancées dans sa relation avec les fêtes de fin d'année depuis qu'il était à Storybrook mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter la chose, par peur il avait préférer décliner et s'isoler, c'était une solution sans risque, de confort et puis il ne s'agissait pas uniquement de noël.

Ingrid et Nemo se tournèrent alors vers Emma pour qu'elle parle à Killian. La jeune femme accepta bien qu'elle connaissait la relation à noël de Killian elle n'avait vraiment pas envie qu'il soit seul, plus encore elle n'avait pas envie qu'il parte.

\- ″Tu devrais rester Killian.″ Dit Emma gentiment dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la chambre d'ami dans laquelle se trouvait Killian.

\- ″Je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée Swan.″ Répondit-il rassemblant quelques affaires sans vraiment la regarder, ne voulant la regarder.

\- ″Je sais que Noël est quelque chose de difficile pour toi, mais après tout ce que l'on s'est dit, tu as avancé j'en suis sûre. Et puis passer cette journée dans la plus familiale des maisons de Storybrook qui peut devenir carrément sinistre lorsqu'on y est seul surtout un jour comme aujourd'hui, je ne pense pas que cela serait une bonne idée.″ Déclara la jeune femme extrêmement concernée par le bien être de Killian.

\- ″Parce que tu sais ce qui est bon pour moi Swan ! Et il ne s'agit pas uniquement de Noël je ne tiens pas à passer cette journée ici parce que... parce que... tu n'as clairement pas envie que je reste ! Tu l'as toi même décidé pour nous Swan, _″une chose qui ne doit pas se reproduire″_ pour reprendre tes propres mots. Et je ne me sens clairement pas capable de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé Emma.″ Répondit Killian avec un ton de reproche et d'amertume, les mots d'Emma de la vieille lui avait fait plus de mal qu'il n'aurait cru et cela venait de se raviver à l'instant.

Killian n'était pas arrivé à cacher sa peine, même si sa conversation avec Nemo l'avait quelque peu rassuré sur les sentiments potentiels d'Emma. Il avait besoin d'un signe de la jeune femme lui prouvant qu'il devait continuer à se battre, qu'il ne faisait pas tout cela pour terminer avec uniquement un cœur brisé.

Emma comprit, elle l'avait blessé avec sa peur des sentiments. Il faisait clairement allusion à leur rapprochement. Elle comprenait cette subite envie de faire un tour en mer, il avait besoin de se vider la tête, essayer d'oublier la peine que lui avait infligé son rejet, qui n'était pas un rejet juste une réaction dictée par sa peur à elle.

Killian s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, quitter la maison et peut-être la ville et sa vie à elle d'ici peu et elle ne pouvait le supporter. Emma le rattrapa par le bras :

\- ″Attends Killian, je veux que tu restes. Restes avec nous pour moi s'il te plaît. Je sais que les mots que j'ai eu hier soir ont dû te blesser mais je n'avais aucune intention de te faire du mal, je te le jure. C'est juste que j'ai eu peur, peur de ce qu'il y a eu entre nous, de ce qu'il pourrait y avoir. Mes relations amoureuses ont toujours été des fiascos me brisant un peu plus le cœur à chaque fois. J'ai eu peur de souffrir à nouveau Killian. Mais je ne tiens pas à faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé entre nous.″ Annonça Emma.

L'émotion se lisait sur le visage des deux jeunes gens. Killian était rassuré il avait eu ce qu'il attendait, Emma avait fait un pas vers lui. Mais ce qui allait suivre dépassait ses espérances.

Emma se rapprocha de plus en plus de lui, elle n'était pas douée avec les mots alors elle avait décidé de joindre les gestes à la parole.

Emma déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Killian.

\- ″Sois patient.″ Lui demanda-t-elle de la façon la plus douce qui soit.

Killian était maintenant pleinement rassuré, il pouvait livrer bataille car Emma ressentait elle aussi quelque chose de fort, elle était simplement apeurée par ses sentiments, chose qu'il pouvait comprendre aisément. C'était maintenant à lui de lui montrer qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance.

\- ″Quand je gagnerai ton cœur Emma, et je le gagnerai, cela ne sera pas par ruse mais uniquement parce que tu le voudra.″ Promit Killian.

Pour une fois Emma ressentait un étrange sentiment d'espoir, jamais elle n'avait eu l'impression que tous ceux avec qui elle avait eu une relation amoureuse avaient eu envie de se battre pour son cœur. Killian lui semblait être déterminé à gagner sa confiance, son cœur, son amour et c'était grisant, effrayant aussi en quelque sorte, mais grisant.

\- ″Cela signifie-t-il que tu restes alors ?″ Demanda la jeune femme qui n'avait aucune envie de le voir s'éloigner d'elle même s'il ne s'agissait que de quelques kilomètres.

\- ″Oui Swan.″ Répondit-il.

Tous les deux se lancèrent des sourires rayonnant, presque idiots mais du genre d'idiotie attendrissante de l'amour.

Puis Emma prit la main de Killian car elle n'avait pas oublié qu'elle venait de lui demander de passer le 25 décembre en compagnie de sa famille et elle savait le challenge que cela représentait pour lui.

\- ″Si à un moment quelconque cela ne va pas Killian, si tout ceci est trop difficile pour toi dis le moi, je veux être là pour toi pour t'aider à surmonter ça.″

Ils échangèrent un regard qui indiquait qu'ils se comprenaient. Puis Nemo arriva pour les appeler pour manger et fut réjouit quand Killian lui annonça qu'il acceptait sa proposition de rester pour le midi et de soir.

Toute la famille passa un très agréable moment, Will ne fit aucun cas de la présence de Killian. Ingrid avait su mettre les points sur les ″i″ pour s'assurer que cette réunion familiale se passerait bien. Will avait même découvert que Killian et lui supportait la même équipe de base-ball et bien qu'il ne l'avouerait pas, Will commençait à apprécier Killian.

Emma s'était assise à côté de Killian à la table familiale, délaissant sa place préférée habituelle entre ses deux sœur et en face de ses parents, pour être auprès de Killian. Ingrid s'en rendit compte et s'apprêta à faire une remarque mais quand elle vu le regard qu'échangèrent Emma et Killian, elle comprit que Killian avait besoin de soutien et qu'Emma voulait lui apporter. Cela rendit la mère de famille très fière, les valeurs qu'elle avait toujours inculquer à ses enfants leurs avaient été bien transmises. Bien qu'Ingrid n'était pas complètement dupe elle avait également vu les regards que sa fille et Killian échangeaient. Son mari avait donc bien raison, ces deux là semblaient être faits l'un pour l'autre. Même si elle avait eu des à priori sur Killian en raison de sa réputation, le regard qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux lorsqu'il observait Emma ne trompait pas il s'agissait d'amour. Alors la mère de famille avait décidé d'effacer tous ses préjugés et d'accorder sa confiance à celui qui rendait sa fille heureuse.

Quant à Emma et Killian, pendant le dîner Emma prit souvent la main de Killian dans la sienne pour lui apporter du réconfort, finalement le jeune homme n'avait pas eu besoin de lui faire savoir lorsqu'il avait besoin d'elle, elle avait devancé ses besoins parfaitement, comme si elle lisait en lui. Elle attrapait la main de Killian qui reposait sur sa cuisse, déposait sa main sur celle du jeune homme, refermait sa main pour serrer légèrement celle de Killian puis avec une extrême délicatesse Emma caressait de son pouce le plat de la main de Killian.

Lors de ses moments Killian sentait son cœur être entier, Emma aussi.

Le repas du soir se déroula sur la même tonalité quand Killian reçu un appel de Tink qu'il prit.

L'heure était grave il y avait urgence.

 _ **À suivre...**_

* * *

 _ **Du réconfort et un foyer chaleureux certainement, un rapprochement assurément mais aussi peut-être le débuts des ennuis hihihihi (rire d'auteure très au courant ;) moi je sais ;) ) lol.**_

 _ **Les réponses ? Mais dans le prochain chapitre bien sûr ;) Enfin dans les trois chapitres restant plus précisément et oui il reste que trois chapitre, va peut-être falloir que le CS mette un coup d'accélérateur non ? ;) Vous verrez bien.**_

 _ **Voilà je vous laisse sur ces notes et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ne vous inquiétez pas je ne mords pas :).**_


	7. Chapter 7: Des apparences Trompeuses

_**Coucou à tous :)**_

 _ **Tadada dam tadada dam (oui bon si vous l'avez pas reconnu c'est la 5ème symphonie de Beethoven j'avoue sans le son c'est pas flagrant hein ;) lol).**_

 _ **Oh mais que viens-je d'entendre la 5ème symphonie de Beethoven ! Si ça ça sent pas la petite musique de suspense avec arrivée de big bad à la clé hum hum ;)**_

 _ **L'auteur diabolique que je suis ne vous en dira pas plus les réponses sont dans le chapitre ;) alors bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

 _ **Un Conte de Noël :**_

 _ **Chapitre 6 : Des apparences... Trompeuses :**_

* * *

 _ **Précédemment à la fin du chapitre 5 :**_

 _Le repas du soir se déroula sur la même tonalité quand Killian reçu un appel de Tink qu'il prit._

 _L'heure était grave il y avait urgence._

* * *

 _ **Le lendemain,**_

Killian se rendit aux aurores à l'usine le cœur lourd il voulait sauver cet endroit qui signifiait tant pour lui maintenant, parce qu'il signifiait quelque chose pour Emma et qu'il aimait Emma. Parce qu'il signifiait quelque chose pour Nemo et que Nemo le faisait se sentir connecté à défunt frère. Parce qu'il signifiait tant pour Ingrid et qu'Ingrid avait été accueillante et chaleureuse avec lui et qu'elle lui faisait beaucoup penser à sa mère. Parce qu'il avait appris à connaître Elsa et Will et qu'il les appréciait beaucoup. Et parce que la vie d'une petite ville du Maine en dépendait.

Malheureusement, il n'avait que quelques heures devant lui.

Killian déambula dans l'usine et retourna dans toutes les pièces dans lesquelles il avait été avec Emma le soir où ils étaient restés coincés tous les deux dans la fabrique de jouets, espérant que l'idée de génie qu'il cherchait tant viendrait à lui.

Il arriva dans l'ancienne réserve où Emma et lui avait eu tant de mal à déplacer ces fameuses caisses de stockage qui étaient toujours là.

Soudain, il s'aperçut qu'une caisse était ouverte pourtant il n'avait pas eu l'impression qu'elle l'avait été le soir de leur malheureuse aventure. Peu importe se dit-il, il y avait eu tant d'émotion ce soir là qu'il n'avait certainement pas remarqué ou fait attention à cette caisse ouverte.

Il décida de regarder à l'intérieur par curiosité et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il tomba sur des quantités de peluches blanches. Pas m'importe quelles peluches des cygnes blancs d'une douceur inégalable. Certainement l'exact modèle de la peluche d'Emma, sa peluche qu'un incendie lui avait prit.

Killian prit l'une de ces peluches dans ses mains et tout à coup une idée, presque folle, lui vint en tête.

Puis il décida d'ouvrir les autres caisses et il découvrit ébahi qu'il s'agissait également de petits cygnes blancs en peluche parfaitement intacts comme s'ils venaient d'être fabriqués.

Killian appela immédiatement Marco, il ne fallait pas traîner peut-être qu'il allait pouvoir les sauver finalement.

Killian donna à Marco des consignes pour faire envoyer les peluches dans un entrepôt de la Jones corporation à New York.

Marco le questionna, il se demandait ce que l'homme d'affaire voulait faire de ces jouets qui n'avaient jamais trouvé leur succès auprès du public.

Puis vint l'heure pour Killian de prendre son avion s'il voulait avoir une chance de sauver l'usine il devait y aller maintenant, malheureusement il devait également partir sans pouvoir prévenir Emma.

Killian n'avait pas le temps de s'expliquer de vive voix avec la jeune femme, alors il avait voulut lui parler par le biais de son téléphone mais à chaque fois qu'il avait essayé de l'appeler il n'avait plus aucun réseaux. Killian ne se souvenait pas qu'il y avait une aussi mauvaise couverture téléphonique à Storybrook mais il n'avait pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, ses responsabilités l'appelait.

Killian monta dans son avion sans pouvoir dire un mot à Emma.

* * *

 _ **Un mois plus tard,**_

Killian se battait comme un lion, pour sauver l'empire de son père mais surtout la Storybrook Factory. Il avait mis pour cela sur pied un plan qui pourrait la sauver, les études de marché avait été réalisées. Sa brillante idée avait été de transformer les petites peluches en animaux dotés de parole. Pour les enfants, les peluches avaient été dotées d'un système qui faisait qu'en appuyant sur un bouton que les ingénieurs de Killian avaient placé sur l'aile de l'animal en peluche, l'objet contait l'histoire du vilain petit canard, l'histoire préférée d'Emma.

Il y avait également une version pour les adultes de ce jouet qui avait été conçue pour pouvoir enregistrer des messages à destinations des proches, par exemple l'on pouvait enregistrer une demande en mariage, un message d'amour ou bien simplement un joyeux noël ou même un message réconfortant de bon rétablissement avec la retransmission exacte de la voix de la personne qui enregistrait le message.

En quelque sorte Killian avait fait de cette peluche, une peluche du XXIème siècle.

Le projet se déroulait à la perfection, Killian allait pouvoir sauver la SF mais le prix à payer pour sauver cette fabrique avait été très coûteux. Pas financièrement, sentimentalement !

Emma qui n'avait eu de nouvelles pendant des jours suite au départ de Killian, lui qui n'avait pu l'appeler avant de prendre son avion et qui avait été complètement absorbé par son projet de sauvetage travaillant des heures et des heures sans relâche, n'avait pu prévenir Emma.

Quand Killian eu la possibilité d'enfin donner des nouvelles à Emma, la jeune femme refusa ses appels.

Emma pensa qu'il était comme les autres, qu'il avait brisé son cœur aussi bien que les autres. Mieux même car cette fois-ci elle avait vraiment crut que cela pouvait être différent avec Killian, mais elle s'était trompée et ne voulait plus entendre parler de Killian Jones.

Killian avait fait des pieds et des mains pour recontacter Emma mais en vain, la seule chose qui aurait pu fonctionner s'était aller à Storybrook parler à Emma en face à face mais il ne pouvait s'absenter de New York. Il y avait trop en jeu et il y avait surtout une énorme menace qui planait sur le plan de Killian : Rumple Gold, qui était chaque jour un peu plus près de lui voler son entreprise.

Killian était coincé et désemparé, quand il vit sur son bureau la petite peluche blanche, celle qu'il avait prise en premier dans la caisse celle qui lui avait servit pour monter son projet. La peluche était équipée du système pour enregistrer un message.

Alors il enregistra ce qu'il voulait dire à Emma.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

 _ **À Storybrook,**_

Emma reçu un paquet un matin, elle l'ouvrit et découvrit avec totale surprise et bonheur la peluche. Puis elle vu et lu le mot qui accompagnait l'animal :

″ _Swan,_

 _Tu trouveras dans ce paquet un compagnon que tu as recherché pendant tant d'années._

 _Appuie sur son aile il a un message à te délivrer._

 _Killian.″_

Emma qui se trouvait dans sa chambre dans son appartement, n'en revenait pas comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ! Pensait-il vraiment qu'un animal en peluche allait lui faire oublier qu'il était parti un matin sans dire un mot !

Une partie d'elle avait envie de prendre la peluche et de la serrer tout contre elle, l'enfant qui avait été abandonnée le voulait. Mais la femme au cœur brisé ne pu que prendre la boite contenant la peluche et la lancer à travers la pièce par colère.

Quand Emma qui allait quitter la pièce entendit :

″ _Emma, Emma, je sais que tu es en colère contre moi et que tu ne veux plus me parler. J'ai dû quitter Storybrook pour affaire je ne peux t'en dire plus malheureusement. Mais saches que même si j'ai dû partir sans pouvoir dire un mot, depuis ce jour je ne cherche qu'une chose Emma revenir vers toi._

 _Je... Je... Je t'aime Emma._

 _Accorde moi ta confiance love je t'en prie, je te promets de revenir vers toi.″_

Emma était bouleversée, la voix de Killian, sa si jolie voix avait retenti dans son cœur. Elle qui avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas entendu Killian.

Malgré sa colère, ce message l'avait apaisée, elle ne savait pas si elle allait accorder sa confiance à Killian, certainement pas avant de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Mais pour le moment elle n'avait qu'une envie prendre la petite peluche et la serrer contre son cœur. Elle passa sa journée de congé ainsi allongée serrant l'animal en peluche contre elle, l'animal portait sur lui l'odeur rassurante de Killian, écoutant et ré-écoutant sans cesse le message de Killian, elle avait tant envie d'y croire. Il n'y eut pas un soir à compter de ce jour, sans qu'elle s'endorme avec la peluche dans ses bras écoutant plusieurs fois le message de Killian pour pouvoir trouver le sommeil.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

 _ **À New York,**_

De son côté Killian était arrivé à l'étape finale de son plan, lui et Tink allaient entrer dans son bureau au siège, quand ils poussèrent la porte ils découvrirent avec effroi que Gold était installé dans son fauteuil les pieds posés sur le bureau.

\- ″ **Que faites-vous là espèce de...** ″ Killian se retint de terminer sa phrase.

\- ″Je m'approprie les lieux Dear.″ Lui répondit le Crocodile c'était son surnom dans le monde des affaires.

\- ″ **Je suis encore chez MOI,** **DÉGAGEZ D'ICI GOLD** !″ Sortit Killian en montant le ton, le menaçant le le pointant du doigt.

\- ″C'est là que tu te trompes très cher car j'ai à te proposer un marché que tu ne pourras refuser.″ Répondit Gold d'un ton sadique.

\- ″ **JAMAIS !** Je ne traite pas avec les ordures dans ton genre et je ne conclus encore moins d'accord avec les pourritures de ton espèce.″ Rétorqua Killian le regard noir.

\- ″Oh vraiment _(ricana-t-il sadiquement encore une fois)_ , tu penses que ton petit plan d'amateur avec tes petits cygnes en peluches ridicules va te sauver toi et ta société, non mais laisse moi rire ! Que tu vas pouvoir arriver en sauveur dans cette petite ville de ploucs du Maine. Oh très cher ne fait pas cette tête là je sais m'entourer depuis le temps, si tu savais avec quelle facilité j'ai tiré les informations de Spencer. Il a suffit de lui faire miroiter ton poste et c'était gagné, d'une simplicité enfantine, le pauvre idiot bras droit de ton père, toujours dans son ombre s'étant fait doubler par le fils prodigue, tellement tellement simple de tirer sur cette corde sensible, il n'a même pas hésité une seconde avant de faire alliance avec moi. Quant à ton plan minable que tu as tout fait pour me cacher, j'ai de très bon espions industriels.

Et j'ai un argument de poids, trêve de bavardages passons aux choses sérieuses, sois tu me cèdes l'intégralité de ton entreprise ou la jolie blondie que tu as rencontré dans le Maine va voir comment tu occupes tes soirées en son absence.″ Menaça Rumple en montrant un montage grotesque de Killian avec une jeune femme visiblement engagée par Gold lors de la soirée du nouvel an de Tink à laquelle il avait juste fait une brève apparition pour donner des renseignements importants à Tink quand la sangsue engagée par Gold l'avait alpagué alors qu'il rentrait chez lui.

\- ″ **C'est un montage d'amateur Emma ne croira jamais ce torchon !** ″ Se défendit Killian.

\- ″Oh vraiment en es-tu sûr Jones, elle qui se morfond de recevoir de tes nouvelles depuis ton départ comme un voleur selon mes renseignements elle serait prête à tout gober.″ Asséna la vermine des affaires heureux de susciter la peine chez Killian.

\- ″ **Si tu lui fais quoi que...** ″ Commença Killian en pointant à nouveau son index sur Gold.

\- ″Je te coupe immédiatement, blondie ne m'intéresse pas je n'ai pas besoin de lever le petit doigt pour l'atteindre il me suffit de publier cette merveilleuse une demain et tu auras perdu l'amour de ta vie et je me délecterais de ton malheur tout en dirigeant l'empire de ton père car j'ai de quoi faire chuter les actions de ta société Jones et le je la rachèterai pour une bouchée de pain et tu auras perdu ta fortune et l'amour mwaha.″ Rétorqua Gold se délectant.

\- ″Choisi l'amour Killian, on trouvera un moyen pour lui faire payer ça je te le promets.″ Dit Tink à voix basse à Killian.

\- ″Tu devrais écouter le microbe vert qui te sert d'assistante.″ Ricana Rumple qui avait entendu les paroles de Tink, du moins il avait entendu Tink lui conseiller de choisir l'amour.

\- **″CA SUFFIT !″** Hurla Killian en se ruant sur Gold et en l'empoignant par le col de sa veste de costume.

\- ″Je te déconseille j'ai de très bonnes relations dans la police, je n'avais jamais pensé à cette fin pour toi mais cette idée me semble maintenant très alléchante alors ne me tente pas Jones.″ Menaça cette crapule de Gold.

Killian le reposa sur son fauteuil et s'adressa à lui :

\- ″Très bien je te cède l'entreprise de mon père mais tu épargnes la Storybrook Factory de tes magouilles.″ Concéda Killian résigné.

\- ″Je vais voir ce que je peux faire reviens ici demain à la même heure pour signer l'acte de cession.″ Dit Gold avec un sourire machiavélique.

* * *

 _ **Le lendemain au siège social de la Jones Corporation,**_

Killian venait de commettre une grave erreur, une erreur de débutant même, une erreur fatale ! Il venait de signer la cession sans avoir prit soin de relire les clauses du contrat, impardonnable ! Il était bien trop pressé d'en finir. Malheureusement, Gold s'était joué de lui, encore !

\- **″Espèce de sale ordure, salaud, BASTARD** _(commença-t-il à jurer en anglais)_ **! Tu devais épargner la Storybrook Factory !″** Cria Killian exultant de colère.

\- ″Oh dear tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps que tu m'appelles le Crocodile, c'est d'ailleurs à toi que je dois ce surnom stupide. Le Crocodile ment, le Crocodile triche _(chantonnait-il presque, narguant)_. Et j'obtiens tout et toujours ce que je veux.″ Répliqua Gold très satisfait de lui avant d'ajouter à ses hommes de main ″Faites le sortir de mon entreprise″.

Killian n'avait qu'une envie se venger de Gold pour le mal qu'il allait faire, il comptait liquider la SF malgré les potentialités de cette usine juste pour lui nuire à lui. Killian ne comptait pas se laisser faire il voulait réparer ses erreurs sauver ce qui pouvait l'être. Il ne perdit pas de temps et se rendit chez Tink pour élaborer un plan.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

 _ **Au même moment dans le bureau de Killian rebaptisé Rumple Gold désormais,**_

\- ″Vous allez faire paraître en une les photos compromettantes de Jones n'est-ce pas ?″ Demanda Spencer machiavélique, se réjouissant du malheur futur de Killian.

\- ″Bien sûr que non pauvre crétin, se sont de grossiers montages, blondie est flic qui plus ai elle a été garante de caution, je me suis renseignée sur elle, elle en connaît un rayon niveau moyens qui frisent avec la légalité elle est loin d'être une oie blanche, elle n'y croira jamais ! De plus j'ai tout ce que je voulais.″ Répondit Gold avec un sourire pervers de satisfaction.

\- ″Mais alors pourquoi vous as-t-il cru ?″ Questionna Spencer estomaqué n'y comprenant plus rien la supercherie devenait trop complexe pour lui.

\- ″Parce que comme vous c'est un crétin, un imbécile, un chiot malade d'amour et que l'amour rend STUPIDE Spencer ! L'amour est une faiblesse et parfois une arme dont on peut se servir contre ses ennemis. Il vaut mieux choisir le pouvoir on gagne toujours avec le pouvoir regardez moi.″ Rétorqua Gold.

* * *

Après avoir consulté Tink, Killian avait un plan mais le plus dur était à faire, il devait retourner à Storybrook et obtenir la confiance des employés de l'usine. Ce qui risquait d'être quasiment impossible car Gold allait certainement le faire passer pour le PDG sans scrupule qui n'a pas hésité à brader la Storybrook Factory pour s'enrichir, ce qui était faux Killian n'avait eu aucune compensation financière. Le Crocodile l'avait dépossédé sans aucun honneur.

Heureusement, Killian avait pris contact avec Marco qui s'était montré être un fidèle allié dans cette bataille. Le vieil homme connaissait quelque peu la réputation de Gold, il avait également vu Killian à l'œuvre pour sauver la SF. Puis il avait écouté attentivement les explications de Killian et avait entendu le ton plus que sincère de Killian qui ne trichait pas.

Killian n'avait pas enjolivé les choses il avait également fait part de ses erreurs.

Killian, Tink et Marco mettaient tout en œuvre pour que les employés de la Storybrook Factory rachètent leur usine avec leurs indemnités de licenciement.

Tink était restée à New York pour donner le change à Gold, qu'il ai l'impression qu'il y avait de l'activité dans cette grande ville, elle serait en quelque sorte une diversion.

Marco lui était l'image de l'activité qui se déroulait à Storybrook pour cacher le vrai instigateur de tout ce plan : Killian.

Gold ne devait absolument pas savoir que Killian était à Storybrook et qu'il préparait une contre attaque.

Le trio avait même eu l'idée d'engager un acteur un certain Rogers qui ressemblait beaucoup à Killian,quasiment traits pour traits à se demander s'il n'était pas son jumeau dont il aurait été séparé à la naissance, mais non hormis cette ressemblance étonnante il ne partageaient rien d'autre.

La fine équipe avait demandé à Rogers d'aller naviguer dans les Bahamas pour faire croire au Crocodile que Killian avait lâché l'affaire et qu'il était parti se terrer sur ce petit archipel, trop honteux de ses échecs.

Killian n'aimait pas cette partie du plan, faire croire qu'il n'était pas à Storybrook, qu'il ″s'amusait″ au soleil. En fait cela lui importait peu que tout Storybrook le croit ou même que tous les États Unis le croit, mais qu'Emma puisse le croire cela était pour lui un crève cœur. Il lui avait promit de tout faire pour revenir vers elle et c'est ce qu'il faisait de tout son être, il était même à quelques kilomètres d'elle mais pour autant elle ne devait pas le savoir car il ne faillait surtout pas que Gold ai la puce à l'oreille. D'autant qu'aux dernières nouvelles il avait pleinement gobé cette histoire de Bahamas grâce à Rogers.

Killian voulait vraiment tout révéler à Emma mais il ne le pouvait pas car il n'était pas le seul dans la balance il y avait trop de personnes qui risquaient de tout perdre, alors il se sacrifia, il sacrifia ses sentiments et mis tout en œuvre pour le bonheur de tous plutôt que son propre bonheur.

Il savait que c'était la bonne chose à faire il n'avait pas la prétention de penser qu'il agissait un peu comme son frère l'avait fait car Liam avait sacrifié sa vie mais il avait l'impression d'être digne de l'exemple de son frère et cela le réconfortait un peu du moins cela lui permettait de tenir.

De même, la famille d'Emma n'avait pas été mise au courant, Killian ne le voulait pas malgré l'insistance de Marco qui espérait secrètement que si Nemo était au courant de la présence de Killian, même s'il ne révélerait rien on parlait d'un homme qui avait été accrédité secret défense quand même. Qu'il pourrait diffuser des petits messages d'espoirs à Emma. Marco et Killian avaient beaucoup discuté pendant cette collaboration secrète qu'ils avaient établi, Marco était d'ailleurs le seul lien avec l'extérieur de Killian. Le vieil homme avait compris ce qui reliait Killian à Emma. D'ailleurs, Killian n'avait pas vraiment eu besoin de lui dire clairement, Marco l'avait senti quasiment instantanément quand Killian l'avait envoyé demander à Emma de dîner avec lui, lors de sa première visite à Storybrook.

Cependant, Killian lui avait expliqué qu'il ne voulait pas que la famille d'Emma soit au courant de sa présence pour ne pas qu'elle ai à le cacher à la jeune femme, il ne voulait pas mettre en porte à faux sa famille pour son intérêt à lui ce qui été très noble de sa part et c'est ainsi que Marco cessa d'insister comprenant la démarche de Killian.

Killian avait son idée avec les cygnes en peluche, Gold l'avait raillé mais Killian était persuadé de la réussite de ce projet, malheureusement ils ne pourraient lancer la commercialisation de ce jouet qu'au noël prochain car avec tous les déboires de la Storybrook Factory et noël passé, il était trop tard.

Cela n'aurait pas l'effet escompté s'ils commercialisaient le jouet maintenant.

Malgré ce plan qui pouvait tout sauver il fallait que la SF tienne le coup jusque là, sinon il n'aurait plus rien à sauver et il savait que Gold inonderait le marché du jouet pour écraser tous ses concurrents surtout les petits employés d'une modeste usine du Maine, qu'il méprisait parce qu'ils qui voulaient jouer dans la cour des grands.

Killian avait alors liquidé tous ses comptes bancaires, tous ceux qui lui restaient, l'argent qui lui provenait de l'héritage de son père, de son frère, de sa mère tout y avait passé pour créer une trésorerie de survie pour la Storybrook Factory afin qu'elle tienne jusqu'au prochain noël.

Tout son argent y été passé sauf une certaine somme qui allait rendre la parole, enfin plutôt un moyen de communiquer à une jeune femme qui le méritait.

Killian n'avait plus un sou, mais étrangement il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

 _ **Quelques semaines plus tard,**_

Il y avait une grande fête au Granny's, ils avaient réussi à racheter la SF, tous les employés de la SF étaient maintenant un peu propriétaire de cette usine.

Marco et Killian avaient convenus de ne pas révéler l'implication de Killian avant les fêtes de noël de l'an prochain pour que Gold ne se doute pas du coup de massue qu'il allait recevoir.

D'autant que Tink de son côté ayant fini sa part du travail pour la SF, s'était faite engager par Gold dans son empire, mais elle comptait bien jouer le cheval de Troie.

La mission de Killian était terminée il lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire s'expliquer auprès de celle qu'il aimait, lui déclarer qu'il n'y avait pas eu un jour qui s'était passé sans qu'il ne pense à elle. Qu'il l'aimait et que c'était l'amour qu'il avait pour elle qui l'avait fait tenir.

Pendant que toute la ville se réjouissait au Granny, pensant que Marco était l'homme de la situation, Killian se rendit discrètement au poste de police de la ville. Marco lui avait confessé qu'Emma rejoindrait la petite fête un peu plus tard c'était donc l'occasion parfaite pour lui parler.

Killian se trouvait dans l'entrée, il voyait Emma qui lui faisait dos dans sa veste de cuir rouge, celle qu'elle aimait tant, son armure comme elle l'appelait.

\- ″Swan.″ Prononça gentiment et prudemment Killian.

Emma se retourna et vu avec stupéfaction qui se trouvait devant elle, l'homme qu'elle avait tant attendu mais également l'homme qui avait préféré fuir dans les Bahamas plutôt que de respecter sa promesse de revenir vers elle après avoir trahi la ville en cédant l'usine à Gold.

Elle aurait pu lui pardonner un moment de faiblesse, elle savait que diriger la Jones Corporation le rendait malheureux, elle aurait pu lui pardonner qu'il ne sauve pas la ville et son usine, celle qui comptait pour elle.

Mais elle ne pouvait lui pardonner le fait qu'il avait trahi la promesse qu'il lui avait faite, il n'était pas revenu vers elle, du moins pas quand tout était encore possible.

\- ″Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, tu viens admirer que toutes tes manigances n'ont pas fonctionné, normalement l'on vient admirer ses succès, pas ses échecs Jones ! Surtout quand on a pris la fuite entre temps ! Comment s'était les Bahamas ?″ Demanda-t-elle visiblement très remontée contre lui mais aussi fermée.

\- ″Emma je sais que j'ai commis des erreurs...″ Commença Killian mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'Emma le coupa.

\- ″Ah ça oui tu en as fait ! Mais c'est vraiment moi qui mérite la palme de la pauvre conne de l'année dans l'histoire ! Tu m'as abandonnée comme les autres. Tu n'en avais rien à faire de moi de nous _(″Emma″ Prononça-t-il pour qu'elle le laisse s'expliquer, en vain)_ **TAIS TOI !** Je ne veux plus entendre un mot provenant de ta bouche, il n'y a rien que tu pourras dire qui me fera changer d'avis. **Je veux que tu sortes de ma vie à tout jamais c'est clair !** Maintenant libère le passage, je vais célébrer notre succès avec le reste de la ville. Marco est un homme bon lui.″ Emma sortit en trombe ne laissant aucun répit à Killian pour s'expliquer et elle se dépêchait de quitter les lieux pour ne pas donner à Killian le privilège de la voir pleurer, elle se l'était juré.

Killian était désemparé, anéanti même si Emma refusait de le laisser s'expliquer il ne pourrait jamais la convaincre.

Tout était perdu, il avait perdu l'amour de sa vie. Il n'avait plus qu'à s'exiler au Bahamas pour de vrai cette fois-ci. Il lui restait juste assez de liquide sur lui pour se payer son billet après...après, il ne savait pas comment il allait faire et cela lui importait peu.

 _ **À suivre...**_

* * *

 _ **Alors ça vous à plu ? ;)**_

 _ **Killian et Emma arriveront-ils à se retrouver ? Telle est la question ! ;) Suite au prochain chapitre.**_


	8. Chapter 8 : Un dénouement Heureux ?

_**Coucou à tous ;)**_

 _ **Me revoilà déjà ;) profitant du temps que j'ai pour poster donc je vous délivre le chapitre 7 ce cette histoire MAIS PAS SEULEMENT :) en prime je vais également vous révéler l'ultime et dernier chapitre, le chapitre 8 ces deux derniers chapitres étant assez court j'avais envie de vous les donner en même temps. Et puis déjà que cette fic est un conte de noël tardif il faudrait pas que je publie le dernier chapitre au mois de juin hein ;) lol.**_

 _ **Grosses révélations sur Emma et Killian here ;) mais vous savez ce qu'il faut faire il fait lire pour savoir ;).**_

 _ **Tout d'abord le chapitre 7 c'est ici juste en dessous ;)**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

 _ **Un Conte de Noël :**_

 _ **Chapitre 7 : Un dénouement... Heureux ? :**_

 _ **Le même jour au Granny's :**_

Marco vit entrer Emma, elle avait les yeux rougis légèrement bouffis, visiblement pas par l'émotion de conserver l'usine dans la petite bourgade. Surtout elle était seule.

Marco avait invité Killian à se joindre à la petite fête, même s'ils devaient rester discrets sur l'implication de Killian, n'étaient présent à la fête que des personnes de confiance qui ne trahiraient pas le retour de Killian à Storybrook et Marco avait convaincu Killian qu'ils pouvaient dire à tous que Killian avait soufflé à Marco cette merveilleuse idée de racheter l'usine avant de partir au Bahamas et qu'il était de fait impliqué sans vraiment l'être ce qui assurerait la confidentialité de leurs projets pour l'instant.

Killian s'était finalement laissé convaincre et avait dit à Marco qu'il les rejoindrait avec Emma s'il arrivait à la convaincre de lui laisser une seconde chance.

L'absence de Killian, l'expression d'Emma sur son visage n'étaient pas bon signe.

Marco se rapprocha d'Emma :

\- ″Killian n'est pas avec toi ?″ Demanda-t-il à voix assez basse.

\- ″Parce qu'à toi aussi il t'a rendu visite il ne manque pas de culot !″ Répondit Emma surprise, agacée.

\- ″Mais tu l'as laissé te parler au moins ?″ Questionna Marco présentant que leur rencontre s'était mal passée.

\- ″Non après ce qu'il m'a fait je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui et pourquoi le défends-tu après qu'il ai vendu l'usine sans remords et après tout ce que tu as fait pour la sauver tu ne devrais pas te soucier de lui.″ Asséna Emma.

Marco comprit que la jeune femme n'avait pas laissé ce pauvre Killian dire un mot alors que c'était lui le vrai héro de l'histoire.

Marco savait à quel point elle pouvait être entêtée, ce qui était parfois un bonne chose notamment quand il s'agissait de coincer un contrevenant, mais cela n'en était pas une en amour.

Il prit Emma à part de la foule et il comptait bien lui parler tout lui dire tant pis, il savait qu'Emma ne révélerait rien et il ne pouvait pas décemment laisser ces jeunes gens être malheureux comme la pierre à cause de qui ? Rumple Golf ! Qui même lorsqu'il perd gagne ! Non il en était hors de question.

Marco expliqua tout à Emma, la jeune femme eut les larmes qui montèrent à ses yeux, à cause de l'injustice dont elle venait de faire preuve à l'égard de Killian. Parce qu'elle débordait d'émotion à l'idée qu'elle n'était plus obligée de le détester alors qu'elle l'aimait tant encore. Parce que ses silences et ses absences avaient d'excellentes raisons, parce qu'il avait tout sacrifié pour sauver la vie de personnes qu'il connaissait que très peu. Parce qu'il n'était pas comme tous ces hommes d'affaire sans scrupule, parce qu'il avait un cœur. Et surtout parce qu'il ne l'avait JAMAIS trahie ! Il était revenu vers elle dès qu'il l'a pu !

Elle de son côté l'avait repoussé, elle devait réparer son erreur, elle n'allait pas laisser filer celui qu'elle avait attendu depuis toujours. Celui qui la rendait heureuse, celui qu'elle aimait. Oui elle aimait Killian Jones et elle comptait bien le lui dire !

″ _Il faut que j'aille le retrouver″_ fut les seules paroles qu'elle eut pour Marco quand il termina son explication, ce à quoi il avait répondu : _″Vas y ma belle″_ avec un grand sourire satisfait. Gold avait gagné une bataille mais certainement pas la guerre et il n'avait pas gagné contre l'amour !

Emma devait se dépêcher Killian était retourné chercher ses affaires pour quitter la ville. Marco avait confié à la jeune femme qu'il avait caché pendant tout ce temps Killian dans la maison qu'il l'avait accueilli à son premier passage à Storybrook ironie du sort non ? Caché mais pourtant presque visible aux yeux de tous. Bon aussi parce que c'était la seule maison de libre de Storybrook et qu'elle appartenait à Marco il s'agissait d'un héritage familial.

Emma tentait de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule qui se trouvait au Granny's quand son presque beau-frère l'empêcha de quitter les lieux en l'attrapant et en la serrant dans ses bras joyeusement :

\- ″Emmmmmmaaaaa **TU NE DEVINERAS JAMAIS** !″ S'écria de la façon la plus heureuse Will.

\- ″Will je suis sûre que tu es très heureux du sauvetage de l'usine mais je dois partir je suis extrêmement pressée.″ Rétorqua Emma.

\- ″Non tu n'y es pas _(commença-t-il à dire en la reposant au sol)_ enfin si je suis très content pour l'usine mais c'est mieux encore ! Alice je peux communiquer avec Alice ! Un médecin ultra renommé, le Docteur Victor Whale, est venu il y a quelque temps prendre contact avec ma famille en nous disant qu'il avait mis au point un système qui pourrait nous permettre de communiquer avec Alice. J'en ai parlé à personne au début car je pensais que c'était un charlatant mais non je me suis renseigné sur lui et tu ne devineras jamais c'est Killian qui lui a parlé d'Alice et qui lui a demandé de s'occuper d'elle. Je te raconte pas comment ça a été difficile de trouver les infos pour savoir que c'était Jones qui été à l'origine de tout ça, il avait vraiment pas envie qu'on sache que c'était lui qui nous a envoyé ce providentiel Docteur Whale ! Mais j'ai trouvé et maintenant je veux le remercier on a pas eu des relations des plus faciles tous les deux mais après ce qu'il a fait je lui en serait toujours reconnaissant. Est-ce que tu as son portable pour que je puisse le contacter ?″ Demanda Will au comble du bonheur, Emma avait même eu du mal à le comprendre tellement il parlait vite sous l'effet de l'excitation.

Emma était si heureuse pour Will, mais elle aussi avait une urgence.

\- ″Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis ravie pour toi Will et je suis sûre que tu pourras remercier Killian plus vite que tu le crois, mais il faut que j'y aille maintenant.″ Dit-elle en trouvant un moyen de s'échapper.

\- ″Mais... euh... mon numéro alors ?″ Déclara Will pantois en voyant Emma s'éloigner.

Emma avait bondi sur sa voiture et se dirigeait vers la demeure bleue de Marco pour y trouver Killian.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

\- ″Killian !″ S'exprima Emma in extremis avant qu'il monte dans son taxi.

\- ″Swan ?″ Fit le jeune des plus surpris en se retournant vers la voix qui l'appelait.

L'émotion était palpable, Killian n'osait faire un geste, Emma était restée statique le temps de le voir se retourner vers elle et qu'il laisse choir à terre son sac de voyage contenant ses affaires par sa surprise d'entendre la voix de celle qu'il n'attendait plus. Puis Emma eut le plus beau sourire aux lèvres et des larmes de joie dans les yeux courra sans plus attendre vers Killian.

Killian la rattrapa dans ses bras et la jeune femme lui donna un baiser passionné, qui leur montrait à tous les deux à quel point ils avaient manqué à l'autre. Bien qu'il ne comprenait rien à se revirement de situation des plus inattendu Killian ne perdit pas de temps à rendre à Emma son baiser. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait du dernier entre eux.

\- ″Emma ? Comment ?″ Commença Killian mais il ne put finir sa question que les lèvres d'Emma se mirent à caresser à nouveau les siennes.

Ils se séparèrent le temps de reprendre leur souffle, Emma lâcha un _″Marco m'a tout dit″_ avant d'embrasser à nouveau Killian.

Quand soudain, une voix masculine et agacée les interrompit dans ce moment de grâce :

\- ″Bon c'est pas le tout les amoureux, mais le temps c'est d'argent alors IL monte ou NON ?″ Asséna le chauffeur de taxi.

Emma et Killian se regardèrent ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler ils se comprenaient. Killian adressa un sourire à Emma et sans prêter attention au chauffeur de taxi mécontent il ferma la portière du véhicule en disant sans quitter Emma du regard :

\- ″Il reste.″

Emma qui était à nouveau enlacée dans les bras de Killian attrapa le col de sa veste et l'embrassa encore une fois.

\- ″Pardonne-moi Killian pour n'avoir pas cru en toi, si je t'ai rejeté tout à l'heure c'est parce que j'avais trop mal, parce que je me forçais à te détester puisse que les apparences étaient contre nous. Je pensais que tu m'avais abandonnée comme tous les autres. Mais en réalité il n'y a pas eu un jour sans que je pense à toi depuis que tu as quitté Storybrook. Puis tu m'as envoyé cette merveilleuse peluche avec ce message, cette promesse. J'ai vraiment voulu y croire, mais apprendre dans la presse que tu étais parti loin au soleil, après avoir vendu ton entreprise a fait remonter toutes mes peurs et j'ai préféré essayer de te détester pour moins souffrir mais cela n'a pas marché. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux.″ Déclara Emma.

\- ″Je comprends Emma, je ne t'en veux pas, il fallait tromper Gold et malheureusement le prix à payer était qu'il n'y allait pas avoir uniquement lui qui allait être trompé. Je te jure que j'ai retourné le problème dans ma tête un million de fois je voulais trouver un moyen de te prévenir, de tout t'avouer, la dernière chose que je voulais c'était te blesser. Mais il n'y avait pas d'issue c'était le seul moyen d'assurer le succès pour la Storybrook Factory.

La seule chose qui m'a permis de tenir pendant tout ce temps c'est toi Emma, moi aussi j'ai pensé à toi chaque jour depuis notre séparation.″ Répondit Killian.

\- ″Killian il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire _(commença Emma avec un air grave, le jeune homme devint quelque peu inquiet mais la laissa poursuivre)_ , quelque chose que tu m'as dit mais dont je n'ai jamais eu la possibilité de te déclarer à mon tour, se n'est vraiment pas facile à dire pour moi même si je le pense et le ressent, tu sais que je ne suis pas du genre à être à l'aise avec les mots je suis plutôt du genre à agir. Mais aujourd'hui cela doit changer pour toi, car tu m'as fait changer Killian en bien. Je... _(Killian adressa un sourire plein d'espoir à Emma qui redonna beaucoup de courage à la jeune femme, il n'y avait aucune raison d'avoir peur de ses sentiments pensa-t-elle)_ Je t'aime.″ Termina simplement Emma avec tellement d'amour dans sa voix, son regard, son expression.

Killian était aux anges, il savait ce que cela signifiait pour Emma une telle déclaration. Il lui adressa le plus beau des sourire traduisant son bonheur, il la souleva et l'embrassa. Puis il la reposa à terre et lui répondit :

\- ″Moi aussi je t'aime Emma.″

 _ **À suivre...**_

* * *

 _ **Ils s'aiment ils sont heureux MAIS SE N'EST PAS TOUT ! Un dernier opus de leurs aventures vous attends oui oui oui cliquez sur le bouton "NEXT" ;).**_


	9. Chapter 9 : Happy Beginnings !

_**Voilà chose promise chose due, voici le dernier chapitre des aventure d'Emma et Killian dans cette fic.**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

 _ **Un Conte de Noël :**_

 _ **Chapitre 8 : Happy Beginnings ! :**_

 _ **L'année suivante,**_

Les fêtes de fin d'année approchait à grand pas, il régnait dans la petite ville du Maine une grande euphorie, comme l'année précédente la petite bourgade venait de remporter haut la main le concours de décoration.

Les affaires de la Storybrook Factory étaient florissantes, la menace Gold n'avait pas plané longtemps sur l'usine. Tink après s'être faite engagée dans l'empire du Crocodile avait mis uniquement quelques mois pour trouver des preuves de ses actes illégaux. Ce vieil escroc ne s'était même pas méfié il était trop heureux de penser que même les amis les plus proches de Killian lui avait tourné le dos.

Cette fois c'était lui qui avait commis une erreur irréparable de débutant. Grâce à Tink il allait avoir la grande joie de passer les fêtes et toutes les fêtes de fin d'année qui suivront jusqu'à la fin de sa très très longue peine d'emprisonnement dans la pire prison de tous les États-Unis, avec son acolyte Albert Spencer.

Le plan de commercialisation des peluches à message de Killian était un franc succès la SF allait même faire de gros bénéfices étant la seule entreprise à fabriquer ce type de jouet.

Killian avait même demandé à Elsa de lui concevoir une peluche crocodile avec le même système d'enregistrement de message pour un vieil ennemi en prison. Killian n'avait pas résisté à l'envie d'adresser un petit message à son Crocodile :

″ _Joyeux Noël mon vieux Crocodile, j'espère que tu apprécies ton nouveau siège social.″_

Cette année le repas de noël de la Storybrook Factory avait été grandiose et la joie raisonnait dans les locaux.

Will avait d'ailleurs prit la parole pour porter un toast qui s'était terminé ainsi :

\- **″À notre boss préféré !″** S'était-il exclamé en s'adressant à Killian.

Même Grumpy avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et avait même eu un regain de joie lorsque Killian avait répondu à Will.

\- ″Je te remercie Will, mais cela n'est pas tout à fait exact, puisque vous êtes tous les actionnaires de la SF et que vous m'avait employé pour être le dirigeant c'est vous tous mes patrons maintenant.″

Marco avait eu envie de prendre une retraite bien méritée, il avait réuni les employés actionnaires de la SF et à l'unanimité le nom de Killian avait été donné pour être le digne successeur de Marco.

Killian n'avait pas été très difficile à convaincre et avait été ravi de trouver du travail au sein de cette petite ville.

Autant gérer la Jones Corporation avait été une plaie pour lui, autant gérer le destin de la Storybrook Factory était un bonheur. La Jones Corporation n'avait pas disparue pour autant Tink avait travaillé d'arrache-pied et elle avait reconstruit l'empire du père de Killian qui n'avait sombré qu'à cause de Gold. Tink avait tout de suite proposé à Killian de reprendre sa place de dirigeant mais Killian n'ayant jamais été heureux à la tête de ce grand groupe, il avait contre-proposé à Tink de diriger la Jones Corporation ce qu'elle avait accepté.

Killian et Will étaient devenus d'excellents amis unis par leur amour du base-ball.

Ingrid n'avait pas servit Killian en bûche de noël pour le repas de la société, une fois qu'Emma et Killian s'étaient retrouvé, Killian avait fait une exception et avait mis les parents d'Emma dans la confidence sur le destin de la Storybrook Factory et sur son implication. Ingrid avait été impressionnée par les actes de Killian, seul un homme ayant bon cœur était capable d'une telle chose et à partir de ce moment elle avait enterré tous ses préjugés à l'encontre de l'ex-homme d'affaire et en voyant le sourire que Killian provoquait sur le visage d'Emma, Ingrid avait définitivement accueilli Killian comme un membre à part entière de leur famille.

Nemo lui n'avait aucunement été surpris, il avait même déclaré un _″Je te l'avais dit″_ à sa femme.

L'ancien amiral et Killian passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble notamment lorsqu'il s'agissait d'aller naviguer ces deux là s'étaient bien trouvés.

* * *

 _ **Présentement, le 24 décembre de cette année là,**_

Un mariage d'hiver se déroulait.

″ **Vive les mariés !″** Scandait la foule des invités en les applaudissant.

Le jeune couple et les convives s'étaient réunis dans la magnifique salle des fêtes de la ville pour savourer un bon repas et danser toute la nuit. Ingrid avait été quelque peu bougon quand elle avait appris qu'elle ne cuisinerait pas pour cette grande occasion mais sa fille avait su lui rendre le sourire en lui disant qu'étant la mère de la mariée elle devait pleinement profiter de cette occasion et pas derrière des fourneaux.

Killian et Emma dansaient sur la piste débordant d'amour et de bonheur Emma avait une question qui lui brûlait ses lèvres quelque chose qu'elle voulait demander à Killian depuis quelques mois mais son éternelle prudence l'en avait retenue jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- ″Killian, tu sais que j'ai des placards remplis de blousons rouges mais il aura de la place pour un peu de cuir noir, emménage avec moi.″ Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- ″Oh si tu présentes les choses comme ça je serai heureux d'emménager avec toi, mais j'avais d'autres plans.″ Répondit Killian avec malice.

\- ″Quoi... ? Euh... je...″ Bafouilla Emma ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse.

\- ″Regarde dans la poche de mon smoking Swan.″ Lui demanda-t-il toujours aussi malicieux en pointant la poche de sa veste se trouvant sur sa poitrine.

Emma trouva quelque chose un objet métallique qu'elle sortit :

\- ″Tes clés ?″ Demanda Emma confuse.

\- ″Pas exactement Swan, le seul et unique double des clés de chez moi pour être plus précis, viens vivre avec moi, mon Emma.″ Lui demanda-t-il à son tour.

Emma eut un grand sourire :

\- ″C'était ça ton autre plan.″ Dit-elle dans une affirmation au comble du bonheur, il acquiesça de la tête et elle l'embrassa pour lui montrer son accord de vivre avec lui, chez lui.

\- ″Rooooh Emma décolle toi des lèvres de _″Monsieur yeux bleus irrésistibles″_ , tu auras tout le temps de faire ça le reste de la soirée c'est l'heure du lancer du bouquet !″ Les interpella Anna.

Cela fit rire Emma et Killian.

\- ″Anna tu sais que je n'aime pas trop ces traditions″ Répondit Emma ne voulant se séparer des bras de Killian qui l'étreignaient.

\- ″Emmaaaaaa, Elsa m'a donnée pour mission de rassembler toutes les femmes qui ne sont pas encore mariée et tu ne voudrais pas que je déçoive la mariée le jour de son mariage hein ?″ Demanda Anna dans une sorte de chantage affectif.

\- ″Soit″ Répondit Emma en abandonnant, elle ne pourrait gagner contre Anna, elle le savait. De plus ce genre de tradition trouvaient de plus en plus grâce à ces yeux depuis qu'elle débordait d'amour pour Killian, qui sait un jour peut-être...

Emma se plaça auprès des jeunes femmes regroupées prêtes à tout pour obtenir ce Saint Graal bouquet. Contrairement aux autres Emma ne déployait pas vraiment d'efforts pour maximiser ses chances d'attraper la composition florale tant convoitée.

\- ″3...2...1...″ Fit Elsa avant de jeter son bouquet.

Le bouquet traversa le groupe de demoiselles en furie pour atterrir directement dans les bras d'Emma qui le rattrapa par surprise et réflexe. Quand elle comprit ce dont elle venait de réceptionner !

Elsa et Anna regardait la foule pour savoir qui était l'heureuse élue, Elsa toute émue et au comble de la béatitude déclara à sa sœur :

\- ″Oh j'aurais voulu le faire je n'y serais jamais arrivée !″

Emma se retourna vers Killian avec le bouquet dans les mains presque embrassée comme si elle avait hérité d'un cadeau empoisonné dont personne ne voulait.

Killian lui était très amusé, il savait qu'Emma était la femme de sa vie alors si les superstitions étaient avec eux que demander de mieux.

Killian lui adressa un sourire en coin avec son fameux sourcil arqué quand le marié s'approcha de lui et lui dit alors qu'Emma était trop éloignée pour entendre :

\- ″Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire Jones.″

\- ″Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Will, je le sais parfaitement.″ Répondit Killian en échangeant un regard complice avec Will.

* * *

 _ **L'année suivante :**_

Alors que toute la petite famille agrandie de Nemo et Ingrid, s'étaient réunie dans la maison familiale pour passer un bon réveillon de noël tous ensemble, une petite voix enfantine se fit entendre :

\- ″Papa papa papa j'veux voir les rennes de noël !″ S'écria avec joie le petit garçon courant dans les bras de son père.

\- ″Matthew, tu sais très bien qu'on ne peux pas vraiment voir les rennes du père noël.″

\- ″Non ton fils veux aller voir les décorations en forme de rennes devant la mairie Kristoff.″ Répliqua Anna à son mari amusée.

\- ″Ooooh, d'accord mon grand, quelqu'un veut venir avec nous ?″ Demanda Kristoff.

\- ″ **Quelle bonne idée !** Tu viens Jones on va **S'ÉCLATER !** ″ S'exclama Will comme un gosse.

Cependant Will eut comme unique réponse le regard noir presque meurtrier de Killian, Will se souvint, il venait de faire une gaffe.

\- ″Ou pas.″ Rétorqua Will pour essayer de rattraper le coup tout penaud.

Killian eut alors une idée de génie et fit semblant d'avoir son téléphone qui vibrait dans sa poche et comme s'il devait prendre l'appel et s'isola.

Quand Killian revint, il dit que les rennes en lumière devraient attendre car il venait d'être informé par la société de surveillance qu'il y avait une activité bizarre à la Storybrook Factory et demanda à Emma de l'accompagner pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Sur le trajet Emma s'adressa à Killian :

\- ″J'espère qu'on ne va pas rester coincés dans l'usine comme quand on s'est rencontré tu te souviens″ Annonça Emma avec humour.

\- ″Comment oublier Swan, l'un des plus beaux réveillons de ma vie.″ Répondit Killian amoureux et quelque peu cachottier aussi.

\- ″L'un de tes plus beaux réveillon, coincé dans une usine de jouets avec les issues barricadées par la neige, au cours duquel on a failli finir en Mister Freeze, c'est une façon de voir les choses.″ Dit Emma amusée.

\- ″Réveillon coincé dans une usine de jouets avec les issues barricadées par la neige, au cours duquel on a failli finir en Mister Freeze, mais avec toi love.″ Reprit-il charmeur.

\- ″T'es mignon.″ Répondit-elle avant de lui donner un chaste baiser.

Ils s'apprêtaient à entrer dans l'usine, Emma était pressée d'en terminer avec cette affaire pour retrouver le foyer familial chaleureux et passer ce réveillon avec Killian, dans de bonnes circonstances cette fois. Elle était tellement pressée qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué que Killian avait ouvert la porte de l'usine sans clé comme si tout était préparé.

Il la fit entrer en première, Emma avança de quelques pas puis se stoppa net découvrant l'atelier de fabrication brillant de milles feux grâce aux décorations de noël. Il y avait également un cœur dessiné au sol en pétales de camélia rose, sa fleur préférée.

\- ″Killian qu'est-ce qu'il...″ Emma commença mais elle se trouva sans voix par l'émotion.

\- ″Viens love.″ Lui dit-il en la prenant par la main et en l'emmenant au centre du cœur en pétales.

Puis il mit un genou à terre sortant de sa poche une petite boite noire qui en l'ouvrant révéla un magnifique solitaire brillant de tout ses carats.

\- ″Emma, je ne sais pas de quoi demain sera fait, mais soit sûre d'une chose c'est que je serai toujours à tes côtés. Que dis-tu veux-tu m'épouser ?″ Demanda Killian des plus amoureux.

Emma était submergée d'émotion, elle ne pu contenir ses larmes de joie, elle s'agenouilla face à lui posa ses sur les épaules de Killian et lui dit oui avant de l'embrasser.

Les deux fiancés profitèrent quelques instants de plus de leur moment de bonheur. Puis ils rentrèrent retrouver leurs proches.

C'est Ingrid qui leur ouvrit la porte :

\- ″Ah les enfants, vous êtes enfin de retour tout c'est bien passé à la Storybrook Factory.″ Demanda Ingrid.

Emma et Killian se regardèrent amoureusement, quand Tink qui était invitée avec son mari arriva attrapa la main d'Emma qui portait la bague de fiançailles et s'exclama :

\- ″C'est une bague de fiançailles !″ Toute heureuse.

Quand Killian répondit :

\- ″Je viens de faire ma demande.″

Toute la maisonnée assista à l'annonce de cette heureuse nouvelle et félicita le jeune couple.

C'est ainsi que se termine ce conte de noël, mais pour Emma et Killian se n'est que le début de leur :

″ _Il vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.″_

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà c'est fini :'( houla ça fait trop bizarre d'avoir terminé une fic mais je suis aussi très contente d'avoir pu vous donner cette histoire toute entière !**_

 _ **J'espère que ça vous a plu n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review.**_

 _ **Qui a cru que le mariage d'hiver était celui d'Emma ? Est-ce que vous êtes contents du sort de Gold et du petit cadeau que Killian lui a fait parvenir ? Je peux vous dire que l'auteure diabolique que je suis a pris beaucoup de plaisir à lui faire parvenir ce petit cadeau de noël mwahaha ;).**_

 _ **Je remercie tous les lecteurs/lectrices, tous ceux et celles qui ont suivi cette histoire.**_

 _ **C'est fini pour ce conte de noël mais j'espère publier bientôt d'autres aventures pour le CS et surtout arriver à terminer ma première fic Un Petit Miracle voire en commencer et en terminer d'autres ! Tiens c'est pas mal comme résolution 2018 non faire des fic Captainswanesque :) même s'ils ne sont plus à l'écran ils resteront dans nos cœurs et non fic hein ;)**_

 _ **Voilà ça sera le mot de la fin et j'ajouterai que 2018 vous apporte plein de bonnes choses :).**_


End file.
